Never Let Me Go
by Drake Hayward
Summary: Five years ago they made a mistake, and she tried to correct it by making another one. Now that Annabeth is back, will old feelings reignite, or will her return be a bad thing for them both? Percy is determined not to let her in his life again, but one cruel twist of fate forces him to face the woman who abandoned him and his son.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Love

_**A/N:**__ Surprise, surprise. Yes, this is Drake Hayward with a new story. Before anything else, I'd like to clear some things up first. My other story - WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0: DARKNESS ARISING - MIGHT (take note the MIGHT) be in hiatus for a while. I MIGHT focus on this one for some time, but no worries, I intend to finish Lester's story._

_The plot of this story came to me and wouldn't leave me until I sat down and started writing it. I don't know if you've read something similar, but give this a shot. This is, by far, the most dramatic story I've ever written. In this story, the gods don't exist. Everyone is normal. I promise to do my best to keep everyone in character. It won't focus solely on Percy and Annabeth. This is a story of love, family, forgiveness, second chance, sacrifices, and such. Just stick around and I promise to make you cry. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

PROLOGUE

Perseus Jackson, more commonly known as Percy, sat nervously on one of the numerous hospital, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. His Mom, Sally, and stepdad, Paul, went off to find something to eat.

Percy sat back up and took a deep breath, forcing himself to acknowledge the fact that the wait was over. _He was_ here now. The long wait – those hours and days spent worrying if _he_ was going to be okay – was over.

Who _he _was exactly, Percy would answer the question with fear in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

Percy Jackson was seventeen years old and was a father.

Yes, Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, had a child. A son, to be exact. It was a mistake on their part. They had Percy's apartment to themselves that night. They, like most teenage couples, hugged, touched and kissed. One thing lead to another and the next thing they knew, they were lying naked on Percy's bed, having given themselves to each other.

What they didn't pay attention to was being responsible. Three weeks later, Annabeth relayed the news to Percy. They were both scared, unsure on how they were going to face the responsibilities of being parents at a very young age, but both agreed to one thing: Annabeth would proceed with the pregnancy. They never, even once, considered the option of aborting the baby. It would be wrong to make the life inside Annabeth pay for their mistakes.

Telling their parents was very hard. Percy could still remember his teeth chattering when he talked to his parents and told them that they were going to have a grandchild soon. His Mom and Paul were shocked, but expressed their support for the two of them. After all, what kind of parents would they be if they left their son when he needed them the most?

Annabeth's parents, however, were a different story. Her father was furious and punched Percy, yelling insults at him. Percy accepted all of these without saying a word, knowing he was at fault. What they didn't expect was when they kicked her out. Percy knew that Annabeth and her Dad didn't really get along well, but he never anticipated that he would actually do such thing. He tired to reason with him, pleaded even, but what he got was a cut lip and a very bad black eye.

They didn't have a choice; Annabeth moved in with them. It had been a very hard period for both of them. They had no idea how they managed to get through the nine months that followed. Thanks to Percy's parents' unending support, the two teenagers found enough courage to pull through.

The moment they had been waiting for – and dreading – had arrived. Percy was at school while Annabeth was staying at their apartment. She had been having contractions since morning and they both knew that she was about to give birth. Percy wanted to stay beside her but she convinced him that she was okay.

He was in the middle of his English class when his Mom came barging in and announced, not only to Percy but to the entire class, that Annabeth was about to give birth. Percy, without bothering to gather up his things, sprinted to his Mom and to their car, where he was met by Annabeth, whose beautiful features were contorted in pain. Her face was sweaty and she gripped his hand tightly when he got in.

The drive to the hospital was short, but it felt like an eternity to Percy.

They made it eventually, and Percy's Mom and Paul had to stay behind as only one person was allowed in. It was Percy, obviously, as he wanted to be present when his little boy was born. Every single time Annabeth had to push, she would squeeze his hand so tight that Percy was sure that she had broken a couple of his fingers.

Percy heard the cry and he felt like he was floating. He turned his head to look at his newborn son but was stopped when Annabeth pulled his hand. He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face to look at the stunning gray eyes of the girl he loved. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Percy felt himself frowning. "What for?"

But Annabeth wasn't able to answer; she had passed out from exhaustion. Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead. He turned around and saw that his son was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my son?" he asked the lone nurse. As soon as the words left his lips, he smiled. Nine months ago, the idea of being a father at seventeen freaked him to no end, but when he heard his son's cry, he knew that this was going to be his life's mission – be his son's father.

The nurse smiled. "They took him out to be cleaned. It's better as so he won't catch any infections. You can see him in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Percy said. He turned back and kissed Annabeth one more time before going put, anxious to see his little boy.

Sally and Paul met him and started asking questions. He simply held his hand and smiled. "They're both fine. I'll see him in a few minutes." His parents exhaled and told him they'd get him something to eat.

That's how he ended up waiting alone in front of the nursery.

He was tapping his foot nervously on the floor as he watched the curtain being pulled. The nurse who talked to him earlier peeked and waved at him. With shaking legs, he stood up and peered on the glass to see his son, for the very first time.

One word came into Percy's mind the moment he saw him: _Perfect_.

His son was perfect in his eyes. He has a thick, messy mop of blonde hair, just like his mother; he had Percy's lips and Annabeth's nose; his eyelashes were as long as his mother. Percy watched in awe as his son yawned, his mouth forming a small 'o'.

The door opened and the nurse ushered her in. He went in nervously. The nurse scooped up his son and handed him to him with a kind smile. Percy gave her a grateful nod. She smiled again and went to her station.

Percy looked down and was shocked when he saw his son opening his eyes. As soon as the little body on his arms eyelids' parted, Percy felt like the world had stopped moving. He felt like every moment in his life had lead into that second when he held his baby boy in his arms. His son's eyes were sea green – the exact color of his eyes. It gave Percy a feeling of looking into a mirror. Staring at his son, it was like a huge balloon was swelling in his chest. When he looked down at the baby in his arms with a plastic bracelet which labeled him as _Baby Boy Jackson_, Percy knew that he was complete. He may be young but he knew that being his son's father would be something he would do with all his heart. He was happy; Percy was in bliss. Holding the baby was like having his own piece of perfection, his little angel.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his son's forehead and watched as tears fell from his eyes into his son's face. Percy laughed quietly as his son licked the droplet of tear when it passed his lips.

He felt ridiculously happy as he looked up and asked the nurse, "Can I take him to see his mother?"

"Of course," the nurse replied. "Just be sure to bring him back here."

"Will do," Percy said, opening the door and going out of the nursery.

He was smiling wildly as he made his way to where Annabeth's room was. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped inside, excited to see Annabeth's reaction. What he saw, however, wasn't what he was expecting.

Annabeth wasn't in the room.

Percy looked around frantically, worried. He had checked up on her a while ago and saw her sleeping soundly on the bed. Percy checked the bathroom to see if she was there but she wasn't. His heart was hammering in his chest as he went to her bed. That's when he saw a folded piece of paper.

He sat down, placed his son on his left arm, and opened the letter. Written in Annabeth's neat scrawl were the words that hurt Percy more than anything.

_Percy,_

_ I'm so sorry for leaving you and our son this way, but Dad gave me a second chance – go back with them and leave you or stay and fail in my task of being a mother. I picked the first – and the harder one. I knew I will never be the mother Aedan Noah will need. (Remember that name? That's what we agreed on and I'm hoping you'll still use it) and I'd rather be alone than hurt our son by staying with him and failing him. I don't want that, Seaweed Brain._

_ I know this is hard to understand, but please try to. I'm not you, Percy. I'm not as selfless as you. I can't fully set aside everything about me for another person, even when that person is my son. I'm not being selfish but I can't do what I have to, and if I try to, I'm afraid I'll just mess things up for him. I won't be able to live with myself if I do._

_ I love him, Percy. I love him from the moment I felt him kick for the first time. I love him when I felt like my body was being ripped in half while delivering him. I love him, which is why I'm leaving._

_ And I love you, too. _

_Take care of him and give him a kiss for me, will you?_

_I'm so sorry._

_Annabeth_

Percy stared at the couch after reading the letter, mixed emotions welling in his chest. Annabeth left? Why would she do that? Didn't she understand that their son would need her while he was growing up? Was she really that selfish to actually abandon _her_ son?

He felt resentment, but most of all, he was scared. What if he couldn't do it alone? What if he ultimately failed in his task, and hurt his son?

He gave a jump when he heard his son crying, like he was aware of what was happening. Percy shook all the doubts in his head and stood up, rocking the baby in his arms. If Annabeth bailed then he would never do that. It was all on him now. His son needed him and Percy swore that he would be there with him every step of the way.

Percy held up his hand and his son grabbed one of his fingers with his little ones and refused to let go. That moment, father and son made a silent vow to each other. He leaned down and gave his son another kiss. With tears rolling down his face, he whispered to his son, "I will never leave you, son. I promise. I will be with you through everything." He bit his lower lip as he stared down at his baby boy, who, surprisingly, was looking back at him. "It's you and me now, buddy." He kissed his forehead again. "Daddy's here; don't worry. I love you, Aedan Noah. Always and forever."

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 1: LOST LOVE

**PERCY**

_Five years later,_

"Come on, come on, Noah. Wakey wakey."

Noah rolled on his bed and covered his head with his pillow, mumbling under his breath. I shook my head. My son was very much like me – we both weren't morning people. I pulled the blanket off of him and grabbed the pillow covering his face. "Come on, Noah," I said firmly. "We're both going to be late."

"Go away," he said. Trying to get the pillow from me but I held it above my head.

I chuckled. "Not unless you stand up and start getting ready."

"I have a fever, Daddy!" he exclaimed. That didn't bother me in the least. That had been his excuse to stay longer in bed ever since he could talk. "Feel!" he said, taking my hand and placing my hand on his forehead.

I laughed. "You're actually cold, buddy." I stood up and grabbed his ankles, pulling them. Noah instinctively grabbed the headboard of his bed. It was like playing tug of war, except the rope was my son. After some pulling and coaxing, I dropped him and pretended to get angry. "That's it. You're leaving me no choice, Aedan Noah. I'm going to have to resort to the horror of . . . PANCAKES AND HOTDOGS!"

Noah bolted up right. "Pancakes and hotdogs?!" he asked. Those two were his favorite breakfast, and nothing could make him wake up faster than a pile of hotdogs and pancakes. "Why didn't you tell me, Daddy?"

I shrugged. "I forgot. And, oh, have I mentioned to you that we're meeting Reyna at your favorite coffee shop?" I asked. Noah didn't like the coffee shop itself, but he adored the blueberry smoothie served in there.

His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and pushed me aside, running to the bathroom, yelling, "Yay! Five for Daddy!"

I chuckled as I made up my son's bed. The past five years hadn't been easy on both of us. I wasn't able to study for college. Right after high school, I started working to provide for my son. Mom wanted me to attend college but I told her no. I wanted to take up the responsibilities that I should be doing. There was never me anymore; it was always about Noah. I stopped thinking about myself and start putting whatever my son needed first.

I worked as a bagger in a supermarket, a cashier in a convenience store and a waiter in a restaurant. It was exhausting, and very tiring, but whenever I went home and saw my son, one smile from him and it was all wiped away.

Mom and Paul offered to help, but, as much as possible, I didn't let them. I didn't want to be dependent on anyone.

Presently, at the age of twenty-two, I was working as a research assistant for a marine biologist. Paul referred me to him, knowing that I have a particular fondness with the sea and everything within it. My boss, Mr. Lynn, was a very passionate man and we were an instant click. He paid handsomely, which let me rent our own apartment. Noah and I were living together on our own. We stayed with my parents for a while, but like I said, I wanted to be independent.

I closed the room of my son and went to the bathroom. "Noah, don't forget to brush your teeth," I told him.

"Yes, Daddy," he called from the inside.

I went down and started fixing breakfast for the two of us. I prepared coffee for myself and a glass of milk for Noah. After piling a heap of blue pancakes on a plate, I called, "Noah, hurry up!"

"Coming!" he called as he ran down the stairs, wearing his school uniform. Noah might be only five and a kindergarten but I trained to be independent as well. For example, he could take a bath on his own, and put on his uniform without my help. It wasn't something I always do – I wanted to be a part of my son's life in every way possible – but during times that I woke up later than usual, Noah knew that he needed to do things himself.

I shook my head as I noticed his tie. "Your tie's crook," I said as I bent down and fixed it for him. He gave me a grin as he lifted his arms above his head. I rolled my eyes as I lifted and seated him on his seat, which he claimed was too high for him.

After handing him the syrup, I sat down in front of Noah, wary with what I was about to say him.

My son poured half of the syrup on his pancakes and began eating alternately between the pancakes and hotdogs. I watched him for a minute with a smile on my face. Aedan Noah had really grown up. His blonde curly blonde hair was as messy as mine; his green eyes were bright as he stuffed his mouth with food; his features were a mix of mine and _her_. My son was good-looking – and I'm not saying this because he's my son but because it's the truth. He's already smart for his age – which I was pretty certain he didn't inherit from me. He didn't talk like most five year-olds do. Whenever he speaks, it was like talking to an adult.

I cleared my throat and Noah looked up from his plate, a smudge of syrup on his nose. I smiled as I wiped it away. "What is it, Daddy?" he asked.

"Noah, do you remember Reyna?" I asked nervously.

My son frowned. "Of course, isn't she your girlfriend?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?" Back when he was four, I told Noah that I would spend my life taking care of him and not date anyone. That was before I met Reyna Rivera, or as my son likes to call her, RR.

Reyna was this beautiful woman around my age. She had dark hair, dark eyes and caramel-colored skin. The first time I saw her, she made me get a hit on my self-esteem. She carried herself with so much confidence that it was hard to be comfortable around her. But once I got to know her, I realized she was a big softie. Especially when it came to children, which made her and Noah a perfect match. Right after our first date, I brought her home to meet Noah. I wanted her to meet my son. They were an instant hit. Noah didn't let her go and told her all about his toys, the TV shows that he liked and his playmates.

After she left, Noah asked who she was, and I told him she was a friend, which she really was back then, but our relationship had grown until our sixth date, when we kissed and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Reyna was perfect. She accepted Noah and was willing to put up with my son being hyperactive.

I loved her.

I looked up at my son, afraid that he was going to be upset. I did promise him, after all. "Aren't you mad at me, buddy?"

Noah jumped off his chair and walked over to me. He tapped my lap and I lifted him and seated him on me. My son looked at me. "Of course not, Daddy. If Reyna makes you happy, I am happy." He looked down, his cheeks reddening a bit. I frowned and wondered what that could mean. He looked back up at me and said, "Besides, Daddy, I have a girlfriend, too."

I almost fall off my seat as I stared in shock at him. Did my son just really tell me that he had a girlfriend? "What?" I asked him. "Noah, you're five. You're too young."

Noah wrung his hands. "But Daddy, I really like her."

"Buddy – " I began but the clock chimed, signaling that we had to go now. Noah grinned triumphantly as he jumped off of me and grabbed his backpack. "Don't think we're done talking, young man."

Noah stuck his tongue out at me as he ran outside to my car.

Reyna was waiting for us in the coffee shop, a blueberry smoothie in hand ready for Noah. My son ran up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek when she handed him his smoothie. "You rock, Reyna!" he exclaimed, taking a sip.

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss, which my son didn't look too happy about. He covered his eyes and said, "Ew." I laughed and ruffled his hair. He gave me a glare. He then seemed to remember something and set his cup down and looked at Reyna. "So, Daddy told me you're his girlfriend," he said. I rolled my eyes at his tone. It was like he was the parent. "It's okay. You make Daddy smile, so I'm okay," he said, smiling.

Reyna smiled at him, holding my hand under the table. "Thank you."

"You're not going to be happy to hear this," I said, giving my son a teasing look. He understood what I was about to say and jumped off his seat and ran up to me. "He said he has a girl—"

Noah covered my mouth with his little hands. "Daddy, that's a secret!"

Reyna laughed and was about to take Noah from me when a shadow passed us. I was too busy tickling my son to actually notice. She grabbed my arm and gave it a squeeze. I looked at her and saw she was gazing behind me. I turned around and had the shock of my life.

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair falling perfectly over her shoulder; her gray eyes still held that distracted look like she was thinking a million things at the same time.

"Hi, Percy," she said softly.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 2: YOU'RE GONE TO ME]**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Gone To Me

_**A/N:** Before anything else, here's a few thing you should know: First, please don't give me those I-HATE-YOU-YOU'RE-NOT-WRITING-ABOUT-PERCABETH and STOP-BLOWING-HOLES-ON-MY-SHIP comments because honestly, I've had enough of them when i was writing Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain. And the truth is, it's kind of getting annoying. You get hate messages just because you're expanding your horizons as a writer and exploring the characters furthermore. Admittedly, it's kind of childish on the commentators' part. You must understand that WITHOUT A CONFLICT, THERE'S NEVER GOING TO BE ANY STORY. It can't always be Percabeth in paradise. There has to be some people who would make things difficult for them, plot twists that will challenge their love for each other, and to add to the drama. And I will tell you that in this chapter, Annabeth's boyfriend is introduced. He's an original character, so I guess it's not going to win me any points for those kinds of . I'm standing by my decision and proceeding with this story the way I planned to because I have couple of readers who actually understand my point and are willing to give this story a shot. For those who understand why I am writing it this way, thank you._

_Second, you must be wondering why I used Reyna. Why didn't I use Calypso, or Rachel? I mentioned once that apart from Percabeth, I'm also curious about Percy and Reyna. To me, they would also be an interesting couple. Plus, in a story as heavy as this, a character like Reyna with a strong personality is needed. She'll be Percy's rock. And they will have a lot of moments in this story as their relationship grows, but at the same time, as Annabeth gradually makes her way back into Percy's and Noah's life, they will also grow apart.  
_

_Third, the cruel twist of fate mentioned in the plot won't happen immediately, probably in the middle of the story. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'm hoping you'll see this to the very end._

**_NotsoSugarQueen:_**_Thank you for stopping by and giving my story a shot. I promise that it will come back to being Percabeth eventually._

**_ :_**_Well, here's another update. And thank you also. :D_

**_alyaJackson:_**_Suffer, huh? Oh, well. Just wait for the future chapters. :D  
_

**_thggymnast998: _**_Hey! Glad you're reading my new story. you're one of my loyal readers here and I want to thank you for that. Truth be told, I was a little nervous on how you're going to react with the plot. I'm just happy you like it. :D  
_

**_CimFan:_**_And here's one reader who has been with me from the very beginning. Thank you for reading this. You were right, i couldn't read it so thank you for the translation, and thank you for that. Anyway, I haven't read any stories where Percy's son is named Noah. Honestly (please don't think I'm weird) Aedan Noah is what I'm going to name my future son. (Here I am, 19 years old and thinking about having a son. That's creepy.) _

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 2: YOU'RE GONE TO ME

**ANNABETH**

I stepped nervously in the coffee shop Thalia and Luke asked me to meet them in.

_This is it_, I thought to myself. I was back in New York. I wasn't finished with college but had been offered a job by an architectural firm which was based here in New York City, which was the reason why I moved in. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but the offer was too good to resist. I transferred to New York Institute of Technology, and would be a working student. For five years, I fought against the desire to come back here and look for them.

I had been living in San Francisco for the past five years, losing myself in school, trying to forget the life I had left behind. Not a single day passed without my remembering about Percy and Aedan Noah – did he use that name? Or was he so mad at me that he didn't? I punished myself by not having any kind of social life. I also avoided my father, angry at him for making me choose, but then again I thought it was _me_ who made the decision, and I was merely projecting the anger I was feeling for myself to others. I drowned myself in my studies, not bothering to hear my Dad's advice to go out and have a life.

But I didn't. That was before I met Josiah.

He was twenty five and was working as a mechanical engineer in some company in San Francisco. I met him before I graduated from high school when some of the companies in the state went from school to school, looking for students interested in working. He was cute, with his dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tall physique. We ended up exchanging numbers and we kept in contact. Until he asked me on a date. I wanted to decline at first, but Dad talked to me about it, saying that my punishing myself wasn't going to change anything. Plus, I had to distract myself from all the regret I was feeling.

We went on a couple of dates, but kept it friendly. I didn't tell about my son, but I told him about Percy.

During those dates, I got to know Josiah. He was a very disciplined man, he liked to keep everything planned and had everything in his life mapped out. I genuinely liked Josiah. We have the same personality and we got along fine, but my heart had been snatched by someone a long time ago, and I didn't take it back from him.

Josiah and I took things slow. He didn't rush me, for which I was thankful for. After three years of friendly dates, I agreed to become his girlfriend – I thought I owed it to myself to at least try to have a new life – something he was totally ecstatic about. We were just a new couple when I was offered the job. I was reluctant at first, but eventually accepted it. Josiah was sad, at first, but he told me he was happy for me. I believed him. He told me he wouldn't be mad if I let him drive me to New York. I did.

My best friend, Thalia Grace, was living in New York City with her Mom, who was a Broadway actress. I texted her and she set up a meeting with me, saying that I should bring Josiah with me. She gave me the address of this coffee shop just around the corner of my apartment.

I felt Josiah take my hand as we walked in, looking for Thalia. He knew that New York was where I met Percy, and he knew how my relationship with him ended – except for the fact that I had a child with him – and he was giving me his support. I was thankful for that.

As I looked around, I felt nervous. What if I saw Percy here? What was I going to say? I shook the thought away, thinking that there was a good chance that he had moved and left this city, for it held so many sad memories. I knew that's what I would do.

A girl with spiky black hair, blue eyes and Goth clothes, waved at me from a table on the corner. "Annabeth! Here!"

I couldn't help but grin when I saw her. I had been a long time since the last time we got together. I ran up to her and she ran to meet me, giving me a hug. "Hello, Thalia. I missed you," I said, chuckling as she squeezed me.

"Ass," she said, shoving me a bit. We shared a laugh when we looked at each other. "You could've told me when you left."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," I said. I turned to Josiah and took his hand. "Thalia, meet my boyfriend, Josiah Hudson. Josh, meet my best and true friend, Thalia Grace."

Josiah extended his hand and Thalia took it gingerly. "Grace, huh?" he asked. "You do look familiar."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "I do?" she then sighed. "You might saw my Mom once. She's a Broadway actress. Mercedes Grace? Ever heard of her?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeah. Is aw her once in a production of West Side Story," he said, clearly wanting to impress Thalia.

"Well, that's unfortunate," she said. See, Thalia and her Mom didn't go along well. She sat down and I followed her, giving a smile to Josiah who was frowning. "So, how have you been all these years, Annie?"

I scoffed in annoyance with her nickname for me. "It's been good. I'd been fine. School is busy and then I got this amazing job offer that I couldn't refuse, sow which is why I moved back in." I smiled. "These years had their own ups and downs, but I guess that's the way things are." Josiah cleared his throat. "Then this guy beside me – I met him right before I graduated. We kept in touch and started dating."

Thalia was eyeing us weirdly. I sighed. I knew what that look meant. I knew she's ambush me the first time we got a lone time together. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Not for long," said Josiah. "Three months." He smiled warmly at me. Whenever he does that, I couldn't help but feel guilty, because I knew I would never look at him the way he looked at me.

At first, I thought that given time, I would learn to care for him the way he did for me – don't get me wrong, I _do_ care for Josiah, but not in the way a girlfriend is supposed to feel about her boyfriend. I look at him more like a really close friend.

"So Thalia," I said, anxious to change the subject. "How have you been these days?"

She gave me a shrug. "I'd been good. I don't like school much, but at least I have something to occupy myself."

"What is it?" I asked, eager to her more about my friend's life.

Thalia shrugged again. "I couldn't resist this offer a nice lady gave me." I motioned for her to continue, glad that the subject had been diverted from me. "Well, I met this lady through Grover, who knew her through his boss named Pan – I know, weird name, right? – she goes by the name Artemis – y'know, Greek goddess of the Hunt and moon? – yeah, well, she goes around and saves the wilderness from pollutants and idiotic creatures who likes to destroy the nature, namely the humans. Anyway, Grover and I are part of this group and we participate actively and that's what's been occupying my time these days. And hey, have I told you? Grover ahs a girlfriend now, her name's Juniper Greene."

I smiled. Grover was one of our friends back in high school. He was quite shy back then, always the aloof one and didn't try to talk to girls, so it's quite a surprise to hear he's dating somebody now. He was also one of Percy's best friends, along with his cousin, Nico di Angelo.

"What about your Mom? How has she been?" I asked. Thalia knew that I didn't ask the question to pry and that I was actually concern on how her Mom had been.

Thalia was about to tell us about her Mom's latest escapades when Josiah's phone rang. He frowned as he took it out of his pocket. He gave a sigh after checking the caller ID. He looked at me. "I need to take this," he said. "Excuse me," he said to Thalia.

As soon as Josiah was out of hearing distance, Thalia looked at me like she was expecting an explanation. "What?" I inquired.

"What are you doing dating him, Annabeth?" she demanded.

I could feel myself frowning. "What do you mean? Josiah's great; he's smart, kind, passionate and we share the same interest and – "

"Do you love him?" she asked, cutting me off.

I opened my mouth to answer but found that I had none to give her. Was I in love with Josiah? We had been through things together. He was the one who made me smile when I was battling the guilt of leaving my son and Percy. He was the one who stood by me when I was having trouble with my family. Josiah was the one who gave me courage to pursue my dreams when the self-loathing nearly consumed me.

But was I _in love_ with him?

There were times that he'd ask me that question, but I always managed to avoid it by diverting his attention. Deep down inside, I knew what my real answer was, only I was too scared to actually voice it out because I knew it would make me look like a very selfish person. And that answer was a resounding no.

It was impossible for me to fall in love with someone else when my heart had been claimed by another person permanently – and that person was my son's father.

"You see what I mean," said Thalia, seeing my reaction. "Look, Annabeth, you know I love you like a sister, and I want you to be happy, but lying to yourself this way isn't going to change anything. It's not going to help anyone – you're just hurting Josiah and yourself, and from what you told me, he's nice, and I doubt you'd want to do that to him."

I was about to reply when Josiah came back. He was looking a bit down and I wondered what happened and what the phone call was about. He slipped back into his seat beside me. "Who was that?" I asked him.

He gave me a sad look. "My boss," he answered simply. "He wants me back in the office now."

Oh. Josiah and I made plans while he was here with me. I was supposed to give him a tour of New York. Supposedly, he was to stay with me in my new apartment for three days and head back to San Francisco during the weekend.

I took his hand. "It's okay," I said. "I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred and ten percent," I told him. He gave me a smile. "Go. I need to catch up with my friends here, anyway. And I promise to see you the first chance I get, okay?" He nodded and stood up, giving me a long kiss. I tried desperately to feel something from that, to feel the fire – more like an _inferno _ – I always felt when I kissed Percy, but there was nothing but emptiness.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"Same here."

He looked at Thalia. "Nice meeting you, Thalia," he said, extending his hand.

Thalia gave him a polite smile, accepting his hand. "The pleasure is mine, mister." I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Want me to walk you to your car?" I offered.

"Nah, I'm good," he said. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Sure thing."

He looked at me one more time before leaving. I followed him with my gaze. When I saw his get into his car, I looked reluctantly back at Thalia, knowing what was coming next. She was eyeing me like she was trying to see right through me, and knowing her, she was _seeing_ right through me.

"How can you be with Josiah when you're clearly in love with Percy?" she asked, going straight to the heart of the issue.

"That's exactly the reason why I'm with him," I said, looking down. "I want to give myself a chance at a new life."

"You're being unfair and you know it."

"What, I'm just supposed to punish myself for an eternity because of the mistake I made five years ago?" I asked her, growing upset. I met her, hoping to have a good time with my friend, not expecting to be scolded for moving on. "Look, Thalia, yes, I'm still in love with Percy, but what am I supposed to do – just jail myself inside the past and let my life go by me?"

"And how exactly do you plan on moving on with your new life if you haven't let go of your old one?" she challenged. "Tell me, Annabeth Chase, can you really proceed and live again when you were the one who jailed yourself inside your past?"

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't, knowing that she had a point. Even though I claimed to let myself move on and forget, I knew that I hadn't even taken a step towards this new stage of my life I said I was building for myself. The box of gifts in my apartment was a proof of that.

Every year, when the 31st of January comes, I always buy gifts for my son. He was born on that day and I saw to it that I would always have a present ready for him, waiting for that day when I would be given the chance to give it to him. Every time that date comes, I would always spend time in the mall, looking for things I thought he would like. I had a stack of children's books in a box, thinking that if he was like me, then he would be nuts about books. In another box were toys, figuring that if he inherited his Dad's traits, then he'd likely be the adventurous one.

"Oh, sweet lord of the sky," Thalia suddenly said. I looked up and saw her looking behind me with a panicked look. I turned my head and checked where she was staring and nearly curled into a ball under the table.

Walking in the coffee shop was Percy, looking as good as ever. He was taller now, which was expected, I guess; his hair was longer but as messier as usual; he was carrying himself with more confidence now than when we were back together; his eyes – oh, his eyes – they were as gorgeous as I could remember, still holding that amused spark that seemed to always light his face up.

Then my eyes travelled down to the little boy clinging to Percy's hand and was skipping merrily alongside him. He had an unruly mop of curly blonde hair, just like mine; he had Percy's lips and had my nose; his eyes were exact replicas of his father. He looked like an angel who came down to bring happiness to everyone who came within his range. His smile was contagious. I could see people smiling when he passed them, with him giving them a cheery wave.

My blood seemed to be frozen and boil at the same time. I could feel warmth at the back of my eyelids. I blinked the tears back, not wanting to cry in public. It felt like I had been punched in the chest when I saw them, thinking that if I didn't chicken out five years ago, I would have been that woman holding Percy's hand, whom he met at a table at the corner, who gave him a kiss. I would've been the one who gave my son his smoothie and received that big kiss he gave her.

The woman who was sitting close to Percy – who was clearly his girlfriend – and was smiling warmly at my son was a very beautiful one whom I assumed was about the same age as us. She had glossy dark hair which was like a dark curtain on her shoulder; her skin was caramel-colored and looked soft; her eyes were one of her most startling features – they were black and piercing, like she could see right through everything. She was the kind of girl who would make any man nervous just being in the same room as her.

Before I knew it, I was walking to where they were. "Annabeth!" Thalia hissed behind me. "Where do you think you're going?!"

I didn't pay her any attention as my feet carried me to their table. Percy was telling the woman something and my son looked panicked as he ran to his father and covered his mouth with his hand. The pair of them started laughing. Percy then started tickling the boy and he burst out giggling, squirming, telling his father to stop.

The woman beside Percy looked up when I was close enough to their table. Her eyes showed recognition, and I vaguely wondered why Percy would tell her about me. She was looking at me in shock, like she couldn't believe that I was here. She grabbed Percy's arm, making him look at her. He then looked behind him to see where she was looking. His eeys widened and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Hi, Percy," I said timidly.

"Annabeth," he said in a quiet voice.

The boy looked back from his father, to me, and the the woman. He then jumped off from his father's lap and bounded to where I was standing. "Hi," he said in a high voice. "My name is Aedan Noah, but everyone calls me Noah. What's your name?" he asked, extending his hand to me.

_Aedan Noah_? So Percy went with the name we agreed on. I could feel tears running down my cheeks as I sat down so I would be the same height as him. "Hello, Noah," I whispered, my voice hoarse and my throat tight. I reached out to take his hand but he was snatched away.

I stood up and saw Percy holding Noah around the waist. "Don't you dare say another word to my son." He looked up at him in confusion. "Daddy, what's going on?"

He set him back down and turned to woman. "Reyna, please drive Noah to his school." He took a bunch of keys from his belt and tossed it to her. "Take my car." He looked down to his – no, _our_ son. "Noah, I need you to go now. I'll pick you up, okay?"

"But Daddy – "Noah started to protest.

"No," he said firmly. I could tell from the look of shock on Noah's face that Percy had never used that tone on him. "Just go, Noah. Reyna will drive you to your school. Just go."

"Daddy, I haven't finished my smoothie yet!" Percy took the cup and tossed it to the nearby trash can. "Daddy!"

"Aedan Noah, go," he said.

He sighed in resignation. "Fine," he pouted. Reyna stood up and took his hand. I stepped forward, wanting to be the one who'd drive my son top his school, to be the one holding his hand but Percy stepped in my way. Reyna squeezed Percy's arm but he didn't turn to her. "Come on, RR," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the exit. "You owe me a tub of ice cream for this, Daddy!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Percy, please," I pleaded, my voice shaking. "Please, let me . . ."

"No," he said, his voice dripping with venom. "You have no right to go anywhere near him."

Tears were running down my cheeks now. "I-I know I abandoned you and that was the biggest mistake I made, but please, juts let me hold him once. Just one time, Percy, please."

"No," he said again, his face red from anger. "You managed to stay away from him for five years, so please, do him a favor and don't come back." He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand while Thalia pulled me back. I shook her hand away. "What, Annabeth? What exactly do you want now, huh? You got your wish; you don't have to face any responsibilities here. You can just enjoy your life being single."

"Percy, please," I pleaded yet again. "I-I'm not asking for you to forgive me and – "

"No," he said, stepping towards me, pointing a finger accusingly at me. I cringed at his stare. "You don't have to ask for _my_ forgiveness, but for Noah's. He was the one you left. He was the one you've neglected all these years."

"I know, but please give me a chance to make things right – "

"And what makes you think you still have the right to do that, huh, Annabeth?" he nearly yelled. "What makes you think that after disappearing from his life five years ago, you still have some claim over him? You lost every single right you have on him that night you left him!"

I wanted to get away, away from this Percy who was so different from that boy I'd loved. I wanted to ran away and hide, knowing that he had a point. I wanted to hide from all the accusing and hateful looks he was throwing my way. But I couldn't. I knew that I deserved everything that was coming my way.

"You have no idea how hard Noah's life had been," he said in a quiet voice. "You have no idea how hard I had to work to fill in the hole you left in his life and – "

"I know that it had been very difficult for you to raise him on your own," I said, trying to steady my voice but failing miserably. "I know that you had to do everything by yourself, and I know I hurt you when I lfet – "

"Don't you dare make this about us, Chase. This isn't about us. We're done. Long ago, we had been finished. My life is all about Noah now. I worked so hard to give him the life he deserves, the kind of life he would be happy living and I'm finally making something for him, and now that you're back here and asking to be let back in, do you honestly think that it's going to be possible? You're just going to destroy that – you're just going to destroy him!"

"Percy, he's her son," Thalia interjected.

"Yeah?" he asked, mocking her. "Tell me, Thalia, what kind of mother would abandon her son, huh? Did – did she even try to be a mother to _my_ son? No. She bailed even before she gave it a try."

"She was seventeen, Percy!"

"So was I!" he yelled. At this point, pretty much every one inside the coffee shop were watching us. "I was seventeen, too, but did I ran away? Did I shun my son because of some stupidly selfish and juvenile reason of running away from her responsibilities? I didn't. I stopped living for myself and start taking the role that had to be taken. I gave up that part of my life for my son while you were, what, doing what you want? Great. That was really cool, for you!"

"Percy . . ."

He held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it, Chase. Just do me a favor and stay away from my son." He gave me a disgusted look and walked away.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 3: BREAKEVEN]**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakeven

_**PLEASE READ:**__ I know I just started this story but I will be starting my job in three days' time and it will keep me really busy so I don't know if I will be able to proceed with this story, or if I do, I will most likely be updating really slow, like MONTHLY SLOW. I hope you guys understand. Just know that I appreciate all your reviews, so keep them coming._

_I don't have much time so there won't be any shoutouts here. Sorry. But I read all of your reviews, don't worry._

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 3: BREAKEVEN

**PERCY**

I stared across my table and gazed outside the restaurant, waiting for Nico to arrive.

Mr. Lynn, being the sensitive and kind boss that he was, sensed that there was something bothering me and let me out for the day. He claimed that there wasn't much to do at the office so I wouldn't be needed anyway. I had called Nico, knowing that he didn't have any class during Wednesdays. I would've called Reyna, but I knew she was busy during these days. Besides, I needed some guy time.

The door opened and in came was my cousin. He was, as usual, wearing his aviator jacket, black printed shirt, dark jeans, and the skull ring he inherited from his father, who was named Hades, and was also my Dad's brother, along with Zeus Grace, Thalia's father. My Dad was named Poseidon. You could tell that my grandfather was crazy about Greek mythology. I suffered along with the names; I inherited the name Perseus. Lucky for Nico and Thalia, their Moms won the argument and was named with decent name – not that there was something wrong with mine, as Mom also agreed to it. Yes, Nico, Thalia and I were cousins. Our fathers were brothers.

Zeus Grace was a strict man, who was big on following rules, which wasn't a surprise as he was the president of Olympian Group of Companies – grandfather's line of companies. It was quite a surprise that Thalia emerged as some sort of a rebel. Her younger brother Jason, inherited their father's genes.

Hades di Angelo was a quiet and broody kind of man. He was the kind of person you would steer clear off if you happen to pass him in a dark alley. He had a dark personality and of the three brothers, he was the dark sheep. Personally, I didn't think so. I think he was just misunderstood.

My father, Poseidon Jackson was an easy-going guy. He usually spends his time in the beach, where he was managing a resort. He might be projecting power and elegance, but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. He was a passionate man, but also incredibly moody – something I think I got. He and my Mom separated when they realized that they weren't exactly compatible and were always at each others' throats. The last time I talked to him was during my twentieth birthday, which was two years ago.

Why the three brothers didn't share the same family name, I had no idea.

Anyway, Nico made his way to where I was seated and sat down in the seat in front of me. He raised his eyebrows at me, gesturing for me to talk. I didn't tell him anything over the phone. I took a deep breath and, in a voice barely above a whisper, said, "Annabeth's back." And of course I had to tell him what happened back at the coffee shop, how I yelled at Annabeth and how I prevented her from reaching Noah.

I watched his face for any sign of shock, or panic, or anything. But there wasn't any. Nico was good at hiding his emotions. "And what do you think?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know," I said.

"How do you feel?"

"Mad – "

"Obviously," he said, cutting me off.

"But at the same time, I'm scared," I admitted. "I'm scared for my son. I don't know what her reappearance is going to do to him. He has lived his entire life without a mother figure by his side and I don't know how he's going to react to this. I have no idea how Noah's going to take this blow, but I'll absorb it for him." I drank from the bottle of soda in front of me. "I just want what's best for Noah, you know? After all these years life has been tough for him and I don't want him to get hurt; he has been through so much and he's only five."

Nico was silent for a moment. Just when I thought that he wasn't going to say anything, he said, "Are you really mad for Noah or for yourself?"

I looked at him, frowning. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

He exhaled and held out his hands in a placating gesture. "Look Perce, I know that you only want what's best for Noah and you're worrying about how Annabeth's return is going to affect him, but I'm afraid you're letting your own personal issues with her get in the way of your decision."

"No," I disagreed quickly. "What I did was for my son. She disappeared in his life for some selfish reason and I have no intentions in letting her selfishness hurt my son. She has done enough in the past and I'm not letting her do the same thing again."

"Perce, you know what I _really _meant," he said, giving me a long, hard look. Nico was very much like his father. He had this ability to make people want to divulge their secrets just by looking them in the eye. "I think that after all these years, you still haven't moved on from Annabeth."

"I have moved on, Nico! I've had enough reasons that one single night that she disappeared from my son's life. I'll admit that it was nearly impossible at first and it hurt so much but having Noah was, and still is, my rock – he made moving on easy and he gave me a new perspective in life. He gave me reason to continue living and fighting and there's no way I'm going to let Annabeth ruin him."

"I don't mean to state the obvious but Noah is growing up; sooner or later he's going to ask about his Mom and you know, deep down, that he's going to need a mother figure – "

"That's what Reyna is," I pointed.

"Noah needs his _mother_, Perce. No matter what you do, no matter how angry you are, Annabeth is Noah's mother. She's a part of him, whether you like it or not. Her blood flows in his veins. No matter what you do to try and stop her from being a part of Noah's life, I'm sorry to say but she already is."

"That's why I'm stopping it, Nico!"

"Should it be stopped, Perce? You of all people should know how hard it is growing up with only one parent. Your Dad was barely around while you were growing up and I think you're projecting what you experienced into your son – "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nico knew how I grew up, having Mom take care of me. My Dad was an absentee and spent most of his time at his work, only sending child support check once a month. This lack of time was one of the reasons why Mom decided to separate with him. I have to admit, in the beginning I didn't mind his absence but when I was growing up, I started to feel empty. I started to crave his attention. I could remember how many times I got myself in trouble just so he'd pay me a visit.

Would my son go through something like that? No. I wouldn't let it.

I stood up, knocking the chair over, my body shaking with anger. "Don't you dare say that," I said, pointing a finger at him. "My childhood had been hard, yes, and that is the reason why I don't want the same thing to happen to my son. I will never, ever hurt her on purpose, Nico. How can you even think that?!"'

Nico exhaled. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said softly. "That came out wrong. But I'm standing by what I said earlier. Sooner or later you'll have to face Annabeth and let Noah know that she's his mother."

I sighed and sat down. It was kind of hard to stay mad at someone when he's the one you can talk to and the one who's likely to understand you. I sat back down and took another gulp from my soda. I saw Nico eyeing my drink and I shrugged. "I have a son, Nico. I have to set a good example for him." I set my soda down and sat back up. "And to answer your question, I have no intention of telling him."

Nico gave an exasperated breath. "Perce, you can't keep the truth from Noah. He deserves to know the truth. This whole centers on him and you know inside that thick skull of yours that you can't keep on avoiding the inevitable. You'll have to tell him the truth. You owe that much to your son."

I didn't answer, instead I gaze outside. People walking on the streets were starting to thicken. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost time for me to pick Noah up. Reyna had dropped my car near my office so I had it with me. I stood up. "I have to go," I told Nico. "Thank you for listening and sorry for yelling at you." He shrugged. "You still up for Friday?" Nico nodded.

Every Friday, Noah and I would go to the mall. I'd check out of work earlier and pick him up at school, then we'd spend the afternoon strolling. We'd be home right before dinner. We'd have his favorite foods and then we'd have a movie night. Noah called it _Daddy and Noah's time_. It was our way of catching up with each other after a whole busy week. But I have a meeting this Friday. Mr. Lynn claimed that some of his personnel had found a new species of fish in the Atlantic Ocean. We'd be discussing on what to do best. Most likely, the meeting would last until after dinner, which meant I wouldn't be able to take Noah to the mall. I asked Nico if he could and he agreed.

"Of course," Nico confirmed.

"Thank you," I said, picking up my duffel bag. "I'll see you."

"Yeah."

I went out of the restaurant and jumped in my car.

I looked over the dashboard and searched for Noah in the midst of kindergartens.

I spotted him coming out of the doorway, looking around for me. I stepped out of the car and waved at him. He gave me a grin as he ran up to me. "Daddy, look!" he said, holding up his arm proudly. Branded on his skin were four stars. "My teacher gave me stars!"

"That's great, buddy," I said, ruffling his hair. I opened the door for him and he jumped in. "We'll have pizza for that."

He pumped his fist in the air. "Yay! I say pepperoni and Hawaiian!"

"As you wish, my prince," I said, giving a small bow. Noah giggled as he closed his door. I circled the car. I was about to jump in when a hand grabbed me and turned me around. I looked up to check who it was and a spark of anger lit up in my chest.

It was Annabeth Chase.

_Doesn't she give up?_ I thought.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Two hours before the end of Noah's class, I was waiting outside his school. Thalia gave me the address and I thought that if Percy wasn't going to give me the chance to talk to my son, then I'd have to resort to other methods.

I stood there, eyes trained on the energetic five year-old blonde boy who was very active in participating in his class. I watched as he received three stars from his teacher for answering the questions in the board correctly. My lips were stretched into a smile while my eyes were watering. _How could I have been so selfish, leaving him like that_? I asked myself. Even before I met him, I had regretted my decision every single day. A moment didn't pass without my thinking of what my life could've been if I had been more brave to face my responsibilities.

Everything about me seemed to have been turned upside down the moment I set foot in San Francisco, away from my family. My sleeping schedule had become abnormal, my apetite was mostly nonexistent and I refused to interact with anyone, even with my two younger stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew. Back then, I felt like a part of me had been ripped away from me painfully.

Somehow, seeing Noah and Percy earlier reopened all the wounds I had worked so hard to close. Then I realized that they were never closed in the first place. It was like my heart had been broken again, but then again, how could it break when it wasn't whole to begin with? I knew Percy would never let me come anywhere near him, but I didn't anticipate his outburst. I knew him. Even when he was aggravated or furious, Percy never yelled. He mostly kept quiet and wait for the situation to cool off before trying to resolve it. His reaction surprised me, though when I looked back at it, I guess it was predictable. We weren't talking about him, or me, alone, but our son. Noah was obviously the reason why he was so mad.

I wasn't trying to be let back in their lives. I just wanted to be given a chance to hold my son, even for once.

When I heard the bell rang, I stood up and went closer to the door to wait for him.

That's when I saw a car approaching, a car that was driven by Percy Jackson. I nearly backed out and ran to my apartment, but one glance at my son, I felt this extreme longing in my chest that could only be cured by a quick hug from Noah. So I calmed down and steeled myself before following him. Percy was strapping our son down on the seat. I watched as he gave a small bow and went to the passenger's side. He was about to get in when I took hold of his hand.

He slammed his door and glared at me. "What do you want, Chase?" he asked.

I swallowed thickly before answering. "I just want some time to spend with my son – "

"Was I not clear this morning?" he hissed. "Or do you need me to repeat it? You have no right to go anywhere near him."

"Percy, as much as you hate me, you can't erase the fact that I was the one who gave birth to Noah. I'm still his mother," I said, my voice rising.

He stepped closer to me, his eyes hardening. "Don't try me, Chase. You have no idea what I can do when it comes to protecting my son. You – "

A door opened and Noah climbed out. "Daddy, come on! I want my pizza!" He then noticed me and ran next to his father. He gave me a confident and yet innocent smile. "Hello, you're the girl from the coffee shop, right?" Noah held out his hand. "You didn't give me your name. I think you remember mine?"

I was having trouble breathing. Just standing there within his proximity was like being in a euphoric state. I knelt in front of him and I saw Percy stiffen, but he didn't do anything. "Of course," I whispered, my throat tight. "Aedan Noah. How can I forget a name as beautiful as yours?"

Noah beamed. "Thank you. Daddy named me." He gave me another smile. "You still haven't told me your name."

"I'm – "

"Come on, Noah," Percy interrupted, steering the boy by his shoulder.

"But Daddy, she hasn't given my her name yet," Noah protested. He then started nodding, his eyebrows scrunched up. "Oh, I know! Why don't you come with us?" he said to me. "Daddy and I will be having a pizza." He turned back to his father. "She can come, right, Daddy?" Noah didn't even wait for his father's replay as he jumped back in the car, saying, "Cool!"

Percy looked at me, his eyes mad and hesitant. He then seemed to recognize there was no possible way to win against a five year-old who was about to get his pizza. He sighed in defeat and got inside, not bothering to open the door for me. I didn't min, though. I jumped in the backseat and Percy immediately started the car, driving off.

Noah was talking animatedly the whole way, informing Percy about his day at school. "Then Ms. Laney said that whale sharks are vicious but I said that whale sharks are actually very peaceful, unless they feel threatened. That's right, isn't it, Daddy?"

Percy gave a soft chuckle. "Right, buddy," he said, ruffling his son's hair, who ducked out of the way and glared at him.

Soon enough we stopped and Noah unclasped his seat belt and jumped out of the car, clapping his hand and saying, "Come on, Daddy! You're such a slowpoke!"

I got out and followed the two of them. Noah was holding on to Percy's hand as he skipped merrily to the pizzeria. I wondered when the time would come when my son would hold my hand that way. I forced back the sob in the throat.

Percy found a table and quickly sat down after setting Noah beside him, blocking the way so I wouldn't be able to sit beside my son. I resigned by sitting on the seat in front of them. I could see Percy's reluctance when he stood up to order. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to do – or even _say_ anything; just sitting there and seeing my son happy was enough for me – but Noah beat me to it. "It's okay, Daddy. I'll behave. I'll try not to ask too many questions," he said placatingly. Percy raised his eyebrows at him. "And I think you can order on your own, right, Daddy?"

Percy rolled his eyes before walking away to the counter to place his order, but not before Noah yelled, "Hawaiian and pepperoni, Daddy. And don't forget the extra cheese!" When his father nodded, Noah turned to me, smiling that angelic smile of his. "So, you haven't answered my question yet."

I swallowed once again and blinked back the tears in my eyes. I wanted so badly to reach out, hold him and put him on my lap, kiss his face endlessly and tickle his belly until he laughed that contagious laugh of his I heard earlier that day. But I stopped myself. I knew I couldn't rush him.

"Annabeth," I whispered. "My name is Annabeth Chase."

Noah frowned and cocked his head to the side, a gesture that brought more tears to my eyes. That was a mannerism of mine whenever I was thinking or being skeptical – a trait he obviously inherited from me. "I think I heard your name once," he said, snapping his fingers, obviously thinking. That particular gesture was from Percy. I found it totally endearing and amazing that Percy's and my genes created such a wonderful boy. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "I heard Uncle Nico and Daddy talking about you. Do you know my Daddy? I think so. He's really cool, right?"

I nodded, biting my lip, wondering whether I'd hear him call me cool. "Yes, he is."

Noah placed both his elbows on the top of the table in front of him. "So, how did you meet my Daddy?"

I took some time before I could answer. "We were classmates back in high school."

He frowned. "But Daddy never showed me a picture of yours. He sometimes shows me pictures of him with Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico and Uncle Grover and all his friends but he never showed me your photo. I wonder why," he said, massaging his chin.

"Maybe because he burned all of them," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why would Daddy do that?"

I took in a shaky breath. "Because I hurt him, Noah," I said. "I did something terrible and hurt him in the worst way possible; I abandoned him and – "

"Alright, that's enough," a voice said above us. I looked up and saw Percy's blurry face – that's when I realized I had been crying. "Come on, Noah. We'll go home now."

"But Daddy, the pizzas – "

"We'll take them home," Percy said with finality. He looked at his son. "Noah, I need you to go back to the car and wait there for me." Noah was about to protest when Percy silenced him with a look.

My son exhaled sadly and jumped off of his seat. "Fine," he said, then looked at me. "I'll see you again, Annabeth. Come visit me at our apartment."

"Okay," I whispered, then I watched him exit the pizzeria and into his father's car. I looked back at Percy who was glaring at me and braced myself for another round of yelling and argument.

"I gave you a chance, Annabeth," he said, pointing a finger at me. "I gave you a little chance to talk to him and you just ruined that. You have no right to dig out the past and get my son involved in it. It will just hurt him, or do you even care about Noah's feelings?"

I stood up and faced him. "Of course I do – "

"Oh? Then why did you have to relive it right in front of him? Why did you have to let out the ghosts of _our _past to hunt him? Do you have any idea what those will do to him? It will ruin him," he hissed, dropping the pizza boxes on the table. "All I care about now is Noah. _Our_ past doesn't mean anything to me anymore. And if you as much as open it up in front of him, you will answer to me." He picked up the pizza boxes and went off, leaving me watching his retreating back.

That had been two days ago and I was still trying to find a time when I could have Noah to myself and have a talk to him without Percy, but he seemed to be bent on staying with our son 24/7, which made it impossible.

I was starting to think that maybe I would never get the chance until I got a call that afternoon.

I was browsing the internet in my laptop when my phone rang. I picked it up, wondering who it was for the number was unregistered. I clicked answer and held it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Annabeth Chase?" the voice from the other line asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Hades calling from the Underworld and am about to reclaim your soul," he answered. "Seriously, Chase. You don't remember the ever-awesome Nico di Angelo?"

"Nico?" I asked. I was answered by a _hm-mm_. "Why are you calling me?"

"Listen, I know you want to be with your son and my cousin isn't exactly letting you, so I'm giving you an offer – an offer to spend some quality time with Noah. Meet me at the mall, will you?"

I had an answer even before he was done speaking.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 4: SEVERED FAMILY TIES]**


	4. Chapter 4: Severed Family Ties

_**A/N:**__ I'm updating! Who would've thought that I'd be updating earlier than I intended to? Anyway, I'm enjoying my training. It's a bit stressful as I'm the only one without any experience, but I'm sure I can keep up. And since writing is my stress-reliever, I'm still finding some time to write._

_A little bit of warning, this chapter has a PERCY-REYNA moment in the end, so if you're just here for the PERCABETH stuff, then this isn't a chapter for you. You'll understand more in here why Percy loves Reyna so much, just a glimpse of it, but you'll still know. I hope others could get over their Percabeth zone and see what the story really is all about._

_Here's one thing I want you to understand: Nico did what he did because he cares for Noah. Take it from someone who grew up with only one parent: It's hard. most of the time, no matter how hard my mother tried to fill in the hole that my father left in my life, it still wasn't enough. There is always emptiness - and that's what Nico recognized. He's actually one of the most sensitive characters in this story, so please don't judge him. He knows how Noah will need Annabeth by his side. More about this will be discussed in latter chapters. :)_

**_alyaJackson:_**_This is a story about about Percy and Noah, actually._

**_Blackwing - Darkraven: _**_Thank you._

**_NotSoSugarQueen:_**_Thank you for understanding and sticking up with me. :)_

**_Brunette Dream:_**_(I will never get tired of saying this) Thank you! :)_

**_Login:_**_For you to know, you'll have to wait. And thank you, too. :)_

**_captaindauntless:_**_Well, I'm so glad I was able to channel and make you feel the correct emotions. And just a question, waht's teh otehr story? :)_

**_Percabeth4Eva:_**_A simple, yet a very sincere, thank you. :)_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 4: SEVERED FAMILY TIES

**PERCY**

_9:05 pm._

_Relax, Percy. They're only three hours late_, I told myself. I was pacing my kitchen, trying nonstop into contacting Nico who had Noah for the afternoon. It was Friday and Nico took Noah to his weekly visit to the mall since I was not available. I trusted Nico with my son. He had babysat him a couple of times before when I was too busy with work and Noah was actually close to Nico.

They were supposed to be home at around six, an hour before me and yet when I arrived, I found the house bare. I didn't panic immediately. I knew there was a good chance that Nico took Noah to his home and stayed there for a while. Or maybe Nico lost track of time playing with Noah at the Arcade. Sometimes he could act like a kid.

But as the seconds ticked by, I found myself growing restless. What could've happened? I had called Nico at least twenty-six times but all of them went straight to voice mail. The snacks double cheeseburgers and fries I had brought for out snack had gone cold, and Noah's favorite movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was finished without my watching even a second of it.

I tried calling, but once again Nico's pre-recorded voice answered me. "_Hello, this is Nico di Angelo. Obviously, I'm off busy doing something awesome so don't try to disturb me, unless you're looking for serious body pains and – wait, you know what to do!"_

"Nicholas di Angelo, where the hell are you?" I demanded. "Where is Noah? And can you please pick up the damned phone up? I'm going out of my mind here!"

I tossed my phone at the couch and started pacing my kitchen, looking out the window as though my son would come barging in any minute then. My heart was racing like crazy, my mind coming up with possibilities on what could've happened. What if my son got kidnapped? What if he's lost?

_Okay, _I told myself. _Calm down. Don't be ridiculous. Nico will keep him safe_.

I know I was thinking like a mad man, but when you're a parent, and your five year-old son is three hours late, then I guess it's reasonable to act that way.

I heard footsteps outside my apartment door. I quickly ran to it, throwing the door open, and starting my tirade on Nico. "Why are you late, man? And why – "

I stopped short. Nico wasn't the one standing there with my son. It was Annabeth. She was holding a large stuffed dolphin and a small paper bag filled with clothes. Noah was holding to her arm and was smiling up at me.

"Daddy, look!" he said, grabbing the dolphin from Annabeth and showing it to me. "Annabeth won me this toy! It's cute, isn't it?"

"Do you know what time it is now, Noah?" I asked. I knew my son sensed that I was mad. The smile disappeared from his face. "Do you know how worried I'd been waiting for you here?"  
Noah looked down. I knew he was surprised with my outburst. This was the first time that I had acted that way to him. I knew he was scared but I was too angry to care. Angry at Nico, who was absolutely behind this; angry at Annabeth for trying to steal my son away.

"Percy . . ." Annabeth began.

"Don't talk," I told her.

"Daddy . . ." Noah tried to say.

"Get inside," I said to him. He was about to protest but I cut him off. "Noah. Get. Inside. Now."

My son sighed in defeat as he turned to Annabeth. "Thank you, Annabeth. I'll see you again."

Annabeth nodded and handed him the bag. Noah gave me a look before going inside. I heard him sitting down on the sofa. "Percy, please don't be mad at Noah, or Nico," Annabeth said. "He just wanted to give me a chance to get to know my son – "

"Don't use that word," I hissed at her, afraid that Noah heard her. "You don't get to use that word, Chase." I saw her swallowing thickly, her eyes drifting behind me. I know my son well, and I knew there was a good chance that he was eavesdropping so I decided to finish the conversation already. "This is the last time, you hear me? The last time," I said, slamming the door to her face.

When I turned around, Noah was there, standing in front of me, wringing his hand, his head bowed down. "Daddy, are you mad at me?"

I didn't answer, my chest filled with anger and fear. I knew I shouldn't be taking this out of my son, but I wasn't known with handling my emotions really well, especially when it comes to Noah. Instead of responding, I went straight to my room and settled for the night, thinking.

Annabeth hadn't been back for a week and she was already making her way into my son's life. All these years that I only had Noah, I wouldn't be denying the fact that he was my inspiration. He was the reason behind everything I do. He was like the oxygen in the air I breathe and now that Annabeth was back and was gradually winning my son's trust, I felt like she was stealing away my oxygen, and I was finding it incredibly hard to breathe. There was heaviness in my chest that refused to go away. It was like a warning to me, taunting me.

I replayed my conversation with Nico two days ago. "_I think that after all these years, you still haven't moved on from Annabeth," _he had said. Hadn't I? Of course I had. I had enough reasons to. Not because she left me, but because she left my son. I didn't care about _us_ anymore, what I cared about was that Noah was growing up without a mother. And Nico said that I should let Annabeth do her responsibilities to Noah, but she already decided five years ago that she didn't want to be a mother to my son. Should I give her a chance? Did she even deserve it? Then I realized being a parent isn't something you can mess up one time and get a second shot at. You can only do things one time and you should get it right that one time. And she already ruined the chance she had been given.

I heard the door of my room being opened. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I felt pressure on the mattress and soon enough, Noah's arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Daddy?" he called. "Are you awake?" I chose to go on and just continue pretending to sleep. I didn't think I wanted to talk that moment. "You're mad at me, Daddy," he said sighing. "I'm sorry for making you wait, but please don't be mad."

There were some shuffling and I felt my son's lips touching my cheek. "I'm sorry, Daddy." I sighed, my anger long forgotten, but I still chose not to reply. I was scared that if I did, I would be blurting out all the secrets I'd been keeping.

Noah went back to the other side of my bed and snuggled against my back, his face pressed at the back of my neck. His breath tickled my skin. I exhaled and let my son's regular breathing rock me to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was check for my son who was sleeping beside me. But I found he wasn't there. I frowned as I checked my bedside clock. It was six-thirty. It was a Saturday and Noah usually stayed in bed until eight or nine. Then I noticed a pieces of paper taped on my wall with the words _I'm sorry, Daddy; Please don't be mad at me; I miss you, Daddy_ written on them in my son's untidy writing. I took one and read it again, feeling touched and mad at myself. Why was I so hard on him last night? He was five!

I left my room and went to check his. Empty. His bed hadn't been slept in. I wondered where he could be. I was closing the door of his room when I heard some noises in the kitchen. I could feel my frown deepening as I went down the stairs.

I followed the sound and found myself in the kitchen. There, busy preparing breakfast was my five year-old son. I watched in horror as he tossed the bacons in the pan. He gave a yelp of surprise when it started sizzling.

"Noah, what are you doing?" I demanded as I ran forward, pushing him out of the way. "You could get burned!" I took a plate and transferred the bacons on it when it was done.

I turned around and saw my son holding a cup of coffee and was handing it to me. "For you, Daddy," he said. "I don't know how you like your coffee but I know you prefer it with cream. I made this for you," he said, extending his hand with a hopeful expression.

I raised my eyebrows as I took it from him. "You made this for me? Why?"

Noah looked down again. "Because you're mad at me and, Daddy, I don't like it, so please don't be mad. I'm really sorry for worrying you last night."

I sighed and sat on my heels and drew my son into a hug. "I'm not mad at you, buddy," I said, rubbing his back. "Daddy can never be mad at you and I'm really, really sorry for the way I acted last night. I was just upset and tired from work."

My son broke away from our hug. "You're not mad?" he asked. "Promise?"

"Promise," I said.

Noah jumped on me again, hugging me. "Thank you, Daddy, and I'm really sorry."

"Shh. Enough," I said, patting the back of his head. "You don't have to feel bad about it. It's me who has to apologize. I'm sorry if you felt like I was mad at you last night, and I'm saying this again, but I will never get mad at you, son, no matter what happens we'll stick together. No matter what you do, I won't be angry at you." I kissed the side of his head. "I love you, Noah. Please don't ever think again that I will feel that way towards you, okay?"

He nodded. "I love you, too, Daddy," he said, his arms wrapped around my neck. I was thankful that my son wasn't one of those kids who were embarrassed to show affection with their parents, thankful that Noah was comfortable enough to tell me those words that never failed to complete me.

My son broke away from me. "And to make it up to you, we'll be having two full days together. I call it _Daddy and Noah's days_," he said, clapping his hands.

I grinned as I ruffled his hair. "That's cool," I said. "But do you mind if Reyna comes over after lunch? I kind of promised her we'll be spending the afternoon together. But if you're not okay with it, I'll just cancel."

Noah shook his head. "No. That's okay, Daddy."

"Thank you," I told him, stepping into the living room and starting up the television and DVD player.

I was putting in last night's movie when Noah stepped in, the cup of coffee on his left hand and the plate of bacons on the other one. "Daddy, aren't you going to drink and eat this? I prepared them for you," he said, complete with a pout.

I couldn't help but smile as I pressed play and sat down on the couch, pulling my son beside me. "Of course I will," I answered. Noah beamed as I took a piece of bacon and placed it in my mouth. It was oaky, as I saved it from certain incineration. I took the cup of coffee from his other hand and took a sip. I instantly choked, my throat burning and my eyes watering. It tasted like nasty, like Noah accidentally used powdered coal instead of coffee.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Noah asked in concern, rubbing my back. He then seemed to understand what happened. "I did your coffee wrong, didn't I? I'm sorry, Daddy."

"No, of course not," I quickly said, taking a huge gulp and trying very hard not to end up coughing my stomach out. "It was really, really good, actually. I just didn't think it would be that hot," I lied. I didn't want to, because lying was something I constantly remind my son not to do, but I didn't think I could stand that sad look on his face.

Noah brightened up and jumped into my lap. I chuckled as I draped an arm across his shoulder. He snuggled against my chest and started watching the movie. Halfway through it, he fell asleep. I shook my head as I slowly placed him on the couch. No doubt waking up really early took its toll on him.

I was beyond touched with his efforts to make it up to me. First those notes on the wall of my room and then preparing me breakfast. Although I probably had enough caffeine in my body to keep me awake for a week, I would gladly drink another cup of Noah's coffee. Simple things like this one are the ones that make being a parent extremely worth it.

My phone chimed. I reached across to the center table and checked it. A message from Reyna. I accessed it and in there were the words, _Hey, I'm here_.

I checked the clock. It was barely nine. Reyna said she would be around one. I stood up and went to the door, throwing it open. Standing behind it was my gorgeous – not being biased here – girlfriend. She had her dark hair in a ponytail and was draped on her right shoulder; her eyes bright and sharp. She was in a simple jeans and green shirt.

She gave me a dazzling smile as soon as she saw me, only to be replaced by a frown. "Come now, Perce, don't you own a shirt?" she asked, gesturing to my naked torso.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing only my sweatpants which I slept in last night. I grinned maliciously at her, striking a provocative pose. "Why, Ms. Rivera, do you find _this_ distracting?"

"Are you asking to get killed, Jackson?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest. Reyna tried to glare at me but she quickly relented when I kissed her lips. Reyna was always like this. She was a very authoritative woman and didn't like to need anyone but I was glad that she cared about me enough to let me in completely.

She kissed me back, our lips dancing in perfect synchronization. Her hands reached out and twisted themselves into my tangled hair as we kissed, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her eyes were closed as she tilted her head to maximize our kiss, one of her hands dropped down to my chest. I pulled her closer until our bodies were pressed tight together.

While I was struggling with raising Noah on my own, meeting Reyna was one of the highlights. Before she came in, I'd always wanted to create a new life for someone new. A life without the pain, a life for someone new – someone who wasn't being hunted by the ghost of his past. But it wasn't that simple; the bad things stay with you – they follow you like a constant reminder how easy it was to get hurt. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good so when it comes in, you can invite it in, because you need it.

When Annabeth left me, I stopped feeling that way towards anyone, but Reyna was the one who reawakened all those feelings inside of me. She was the one who gave me my life back. She was the one who taught me to trust other people again beside Noah, and she was the one who accepted me, even with my son in the picture.

That's why I instantly fell for her, and fortunately she loved me back.

A high-pitched throat clearing broke us apart. I jumped away from Reyna, startled. Standing a few feet away from us with a disgusted look on his face, was my son. "Yuck," he said, frowning. He looked at Reyna. "You were kissing my Daddy," he muttered like he was just realizing it. He then turned to me. "Daddy, you have lipstick on your face."

I cleared my throat and wiped my lips. Surely Reyna's lipstick was transferred to me. Reyna grinned sheepishly as I gave her another kiss.

"Ew!" Noah yelled, running back to the living room.

Reyna chuckled as I pulled her to our couch. Noah gave me a glare as I sat down with Reyna on my left side. When Reyna placed her head on my shoulder and draped an arm across my stomach, my son jumped on my other side and clung to my arm. I grinned as I gave each of their heads a kiss.

_This is life_, I thought to myself.

We spent the entire day just hanging out and watching television. Reyna cooked us dinner which my son looked ecstatic about. I knew he didn't like my cooking that much. "RR, this spaghetti is awesome!" he exclaimed, a huge splash of spaghetti sauce on his cheek.

We watched some more TV shows after that until Noah fell asleep. I carried him back to his room and pulled Reyna to mine. I kissed her again as soon as I kicked my door close. Reyna pushed me off of her to my bed and jumped on top of me, kissing me again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her face with the other as we continued on kissing. I was glad that Reyna let her guards completely down whenever she was with me. I was glad that she could set aside the stubborn part of her while we were together.

She broke away from me and stared into my eyes. "I love you, Perce," she said out of nowhere.

Though surprised, I still replied, "I love you, too." I combed my fingers through her hair. I knew that Reyna sometimes have this kinds of sentiment. One second she could be this proud and stubborn woman and the next she was showing off her vulnerable side. "What brought this on?" I asked.

She sighed. I was also aware of the fact that I could be pretty persuasive and there was no way that I would leave her alone until she told me what she was thinking. "Annabeth," she said without any hesitation. She then looked into my eyes, those dark gems burning right through me, exposing me to her, like I was the one who had something to say instead of her. "I'm scared, Perce. She's back and you didn't actually have any closure. I'm scared that . . . that – "

"That I'll leave you for her?" I finished. She didn't answer but instead laid her head on my chest. I sighed. "I will never do that, Rey. It's you, me and Noah now. Don't even think of that possibility. Annabeth abandoned us, she had cut off any ties she had with Noah and I and there's no way that those will be restored." Reyna lifted her head up and looked at me. "Don't worry about that, Rey. You created a bridge of your own and made your way into our lives in a way stronger than hers. And that bridge was the one that saved me from falling apart. _You _were the one who kept me in one piece." I placed a kiss at the corner of her lips. "I love you, Rey. Only you. I will never leave you for her."

She looked at me. "Promise?"

"I promise," I said, then I sealed that promise with a kiss.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 5: UNDER THE MOONLIGHT]**


	5. Chapter 5: Under The Moonlight

_**A/N:** Hey, guys. I'm really, really sorry for not updating for almost three weeks. I'd been busy with work and I couldn't find sufficient time to write. I'd been turned into a nocturnal creature - awake at night and asleep during morning. I only write during the days that I don't have to report to work. It's quite stressful but I can handle it. It's taking a lot of my time, though. Don't worry, as soon as I buy my own tablet, I'd be updating much, much faster._

_I don't know how you will feel about this. This chapter is frustratingly short and is a "filler" one. I just want to give Annabeth a chance to have a moment with Noah before all the troubles start happening. I just hope you'll like it.  
_

**_Blackwing-Darkraven:_**_Thank you for not hating it. :D_

**_CimFan:_**_Hey! I was wondering why you weren't reviewing. That's okay, though. I'm busy, too. That's quite a sad news about the girl. Hopefully, she'll be okay. :D_

**_thggymnast998:_**_Good, because that's what you're going to get for a good part of this story. PERCY and REYNA. :D_

**_captaindauntless: _**_Thank you. this story badly needs Reyna and I'm glad someone is starting to see it. I think I've heard about that story. :D  
_

**_kamberroxs1998:_**_Actually (SPOILER!) that's going to happen in the next chapter. Thank you for the suggestion, though. :D_

_**df129: **Glad I was able to help. :D  
_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 5: UNDER THE MOONLIGHT  


**ANNABETH**

I had never been more nervous in my entire life until that moment that I was standing outside my son's school, waiting for his last class to end.

When Nico called me to inform that I could have an afternoon with Noah alone, I didn't hesitate and said yes. Any chance of spending time with the five year-old blonde boy would be a rare one, and when it came, I couldn't turn it down.

I still had my doubts, though. What if Percy found out? But whenever I thought of the day I could spend bonding with my son, I found myself pushing all hesitations out, and making up my mind to just do what I wanted and let the chips fall where they might.

This might be counted as very selfish of me, especially as I was the one who abandoned Noah five years ago, but when I saw him the first time back at the coffee shop, I knew that I needed at least one chance to get to know him better. I needed to know who his favorite cartoon character was, what was his favorite color, his favorite foods – and wonder if he would give me the chance to prepare them for him – and what he liked to do during his free time. I needed to know if he was like me, or like Percy – and I hoped that he inherited his father's genes. I knew how selfish those made me, but it wasn't like I would tell Noah that I was his mother, and that I was the reason why he had a hole in his life.

I felt my throat closing up and my tears welling up in my eyes. Should I do this? Was I really that selfish to care about only my feelings and exclude what my son was going to feel by spending some time with me? I was, once again, having doubts – I seemed to be having them frequently since the moment I saw Noah and Percy. I wasn't used to this feeling. I was used to being certain of everything, solid in every decision I make, but now, I felt like I had to question every choice I make.

A small figure of a child stepped into my line of vision. He was wearing his school uniform – with his tie crooked – his backpack slung carelessly on his shoulder and had his head tilted to the side, like he was wondering what was happening. His messy blonde hair was sticking in rays on his head and was falling in ringlets over his eyes.

"Annabeth?" he asked curiously. "What are you doing here? Have you seen Uncle Nico?" He then frowned when I looked at him. "Are you crying?"

Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I knelt in front of him and held his arm. "Uncle Nico is busy today, just like your Dad, so I'll be taking you to the mall. Is that okay with you?" I asked him, unsuccessful in trying to meet his eyes.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why is Uncle Nico busy? Daddy said that he would be coming with me today." He then sighed before shrugging. "I guess it's oaky with me, but is it okay with you? I don't want to inconvenience you, Annabeth."

I felt a surge of pride flow through me. Noah was five, and he already was sensitive enough to think like this. I also felt a twinge of sadness, however. He was my son; he wasn't supposed to ask if he was an inconvenience because he never would be. But then again, I abandoned him so I didn't think it would be convincing coming from me.

"Of course not, Noah," I said soothingly. "It would be more than okay for me to take you to the mall."

Noah beamed. "Cool. Where's your car?" he asked, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I smiled as I stood up, ruffling his hair. He didn't duck, or glared at me, like he did when it was Percy who did that to him, but rather just grinned charmingly at me. "Here, follow me," I said, taking a hold of his shoulder and steering him to where I left my Prius. I opened the passenger's door and motioned for Noah to jump in. He seemed hesitant.

"Daddy never lets me ride shotgun," he answered when I asked him why. "He always makes me seat in the back, complete with all those seatbelts," said Noah, mimicking the way I knew Percy fasten all those safety harnesses on our son.

I laughed softly as I patted his back. "That's because he wants to keep you safe," I told him. "That's what every parents want."

He pouted. "I know that," he said. "But sometimes I just want to have fun, you know? Daddy has a tendency to overreact most of the time. He freaks out with the littlest things. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust me."

Noah said those words with such sadness that I knelt in front of him and held his arms. "Of course he does. Percy loves you, Noah. I can see that much. But you have to understand that he's raising you on his own and he can't exactly be dependent on anyone when it comes to you and that makes it twice as hard." He looked up and met my eyes. "Don't feel that way, Noah. If there's one thing I'm sure about your Dad is that when he loves someone, he does everything to keep them safe, and most of the time he can be overprotective." I shrugged. "He even acted that way about me once."

Noah's eyes widened until they were the same size as saucers. "You mean Daddy loved you?" He was frowning. "I thought you said he doesn't like you."

I cursed myself inwardly. I had forgotten how smart Noah was, despite his age. "It's something I can't really say now."

My son did that adorable tilting of his head again, frowning. His face then lit up in a smile. "Okay. I understand. But you will tell me once we're at the mall, right?" he asked before jumping in the car.

I shook my head, strapping Noah on the seat. _Clever boy, _I thought. _Just like his mother. _Taking out the keys from my purse, I went in after him and immediately started the car. Noah angled himself until his body was facing me. With the seatbelt on him, it looked like he was playing tug of war against the seat.

While on the way, Noah asked questions about me – what I liked doing during my free time; what I wanted to do when I was done with college; what I prefer: science or math; what kinds of books I had – the kinds of questions that grown ups usually asked, but I knew how smart he really was.

"I draw during my free time," I answered him. "And I always wanted to be an architect ever since I was a child, which is why I'm taking up Architecture. I guess that's what I'll be doing after I graduate."

Noah's eyes were probing, like he was getting more answers from me with the sheer force of his mind. "An architect? Why?"

I sighed. Percy asked the same question to me back when we were still together. "I always wanted to become an architect for the reason that . . . that I want to build something permanent, something that will last forever," I whispered.

I look over at Noah after some time and found him knitting his eyebrows. "That's deep," he finally decided. "I don't think I really understand it. I think I'm not as smart as Daddy tells me."

"Of course you are," I said. "But there are things that you will know and understand in time. You can't learn all life's secrets at once. Even in my age today, I still have a lot to learn." The creases on Noah's forehead deepened, and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Before I could stop myself, I reached across him and kissed his head. I quickly pulled back, afraid that I might've freaked him out, but he was still wearing that confused expression.

"Another deep one, Annabeth," he mumbled under his breath.

I chuckled nervously as I maneuvered the car into the parking lot, thinking, _Definitely Percy's son. _It was an amazing occurrence how my and Percy's genes created such a wonderful boy in Noah. Most of the time I wondered why I left them in the first place.

Noah momentarily forgot about our _deep _conversation and stared excitingly on the mall before him. From what Nico told me, I knew he was here with Percy every week, so I wondered why he was so pumped, but I guess when you were a kid, happiness isn't very hard to attain.

After unbuckling Noah's seatbelt, I went out the car and opened his door for him, locking the car behind me. Noah ran ahead of me, smiling hugely. "Come on, Annabeth; you're just like Daddy – you're both slowpokes!"

The comparison made me smile – I didn't know why. I raced after him, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him with me, but not in the way that he would feel that I was directing him. If he was just like me and his father – which I suspected he was – he would hate being controlled by other people. I wondered for a while how stubborn Noah could be when he wanted to. With my genes and Percy's in him, he could be very adamant.

Before anything else, I lead Noah to the department store and bought some clothes for him without him knowing it. I knew how touchy boys can be when it comes to buying their clothes. Noah went with me with no protests. I didn't take long. I wanted to know what Noah liked to do when he was at the mall.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked him.

Noah grinned up at me. "Arcade," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to where it was.

The arcade wasn't very much packed, but I suspected it wouldn't stay that way. Even at this hour, more and more patrons were starting to arrive. I kept close to Noh, making sure that he wouldn't get lost in the midst of all these students milling around. I took note of what games Noah liked playing. Kids his age would usually pick those gun-shooting good versus bad kinds of games – and sure he _did_ play one of those – but I noticed that mostly he was playing trivial games, where he had to answer random questions in exchange for a bunch of tickets, the number of prizes depending on the difficulty of the questions.

He managed to answer four; In seahorses, the males give birth to the young – true or false?; What is the most precious metal in the Earth? and so, so. When he reached the question _Who invented the battery? _he paused and frowned, massaging his chin. He then scratched his head and typed in an answer. My son then thought about it for a while and erased what he had encoded. He turned to me, eyes asking for help.

"Annabeth?" he called. "Do you know what the answer is?"

I smiled as I sat down beside him and typed in the answer: _Alessandro Volta_. I looked over at Noah, wiggling my eyebrows, as I pressed the _Enter_. The machine dinged its congratulations and Noh jumped up and down, clapping his hand happily. I chuckled at his overjoyed face but was completely caught off guard when he hugged me around the neck.

Everything stopped moving around me. I was no longer deafened by the booming noise of the arcade; I could no longer feel the stares of the people around us at that moment – all I was aware of was the fact that I could feel the blonde boy with sea green eyes clinging to me tightly, laughing merrily in my ear.

I held him tight against my body, relishing in the feeling of having my son's body next to mine. I closed my eyes and let my senses feel the five year-old boy in my arms. For the thousandth time, I wondered why I left him five years ago, but there was something different this time. The regret had been magnified, like holding Noah somehow intensified all the bitterness I had been holding inside. There was nothing more effective to remind you of your regret than by having the object of that feeling right next to you. Before, I could deal with it; I lived with it every day. I slept with it like a black curtain hanging over me, waiting for the moment that I was unguarded to fall and suffocate me; I breathed with that regret every second for the past five years and I managed to survive. Now I question my return to New York. My come back had reopened all those wounds, refreshed the regret and pain and anger inside me in a higher degree. But if now, right this moment, I knew that I would never care if it was painful – if getting hurt meant having some time to spend with Noah, I would gladly take it.

He broke away from me, still laughing as he watched the tickets he won coming out of the machine. I bent down and started gathering them, seeing that my five year-old son had won at least 500 tickets. Noah previously gained at least two-fifty. I wondered what he was saving all these tickets for.

I felt a tug on the edge of my shirt. I gazed beside me and saw Noah pointing to a large stuffed dolphin hanging on the counter. It cost a thousand thickets. "I want that one, Annabeth," he murmured. So that was what Noah wanted. "But I still need. . ." he paused, frowning, no doubt doing the Math in his head. He snapped his fingers twice. "Two hundred and fifty tickets, I think."

I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry; I'll win it for you."

Noah's eyes widened. "Really?"

For the next half hour, I went from one game to another, trying to win the remaining number of tickets needed. Sadly, the ones which were vacant were the ones that I wasn't really good at. Annabeth Chase, playing a shooting game? Seriously? Luckily, with Noah's help, I managed to survive two rounds, with seventy-five tickets as a reward.

I looked around and saw that most games were occupied, so I decided to stick to this one. Besides, after the first round, I got the hang of it and managed to take down all the target the second time around, which meant that I won two hundred tickets.

Noah gave me another hug when we finished counting everything. He then dragged me to the counter to trade the tickets for the stuffed dolphin. My son handed the crew all his winnings, grinning hugely. The guy smiled at him, congratulating Noah. "Very cool of you to win all these tickets," he said.

Noah nodded. "Annabeth helped," he said, receiving his new toy. His eyes bugged from their sockets as he gave the dolphin a huge hug. The crew chuckled. "Is this a girl or a boy?" he asked.

The guy thought for a moment. "This can be whichever you want it to be," he answered after a moment.

Noah thought for a moment. "Then she's a girl. I'll call her Annabeth," he said, much to my surprise, hugging _Annabeth_ yet again. "Hello there, Annabeth."

I watched him with tears starting to fill my eyes. How I wished I really was the dolphin and I was the one receiving that hug from him. I bit my lower lip to stop the ridiculous thoughts running in my head. I had cut off every connection I may have had with Noah when I left him. This would be the closest I could be when it came to him – watching and wishing.

_At least you get to be with him_, I told myself.

"Cute kid you got there," the crew said, breaking my reverie. I looked at him, nodding my head. "Where's his dad?" he inquired. I didn't like strangers butting in into my life. I knew that wasn't the guy's intention, but I still didn't like it.

I was saved from answering when Noah said, "Annabeth, I'm hungry," complete with a little pout.

"Okay, come on," I said, taking his hand. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Food court," he answered simply.

"Sure."

He turned his head back when we were walking away and yelled over the noise. "Thank you for Annabeth, mister!" before skipping merrily to where the food court was located.

Noah wanted a serving of red spaghetti, saying that "RR made me like spaghetti."

"Who's RR?" I asked, getting our order from the attendant.

"Reyna," he answered simply, searching for a table. When he saw one, he immediately jumped into a seat, setting _Annabeth _down beside him like the dolphin was going to eat, as well. "She cooks for me and Daddy when she's over and I just _looove_ her spaghetti."

A lump formed in my throat. The way Noah talked about Reyna – the amount of admiration and love in his voice – I wanted him to talk about me like that.

I shook my head, once again scolding myself for thinking that way. "Do you like her?" I asked, setting a table napkin on Noah's shirt and handing him a fork. "Reyna, I mean."

Noah thought for a moment as I mixed the pasta with the sauce for him. "Yes," he finally answered after some time. "She makes my Daddy happy so I like her." He took a bite from his food, chewed, before proceeding. "Daddy promised me once that he won't date, that he will just take care of me. I didn't like it. I wanted to tell him he could have a girlfriend. I didn't want Daddy to make anymore sacrifices for me, you know?"

I was taken aback by his words. I mean, what kind of five year-old talks about his Dad's sacrifices for him. "What do you mean sacrifices, Noah?"

He sighed. "I know Daddy was very young when I was born. If I'm correct, he was still in high school. I think he didn't study for college. He did, he would still be in school, right? Even when he doesn't tell me about it, I know that Daddy gave a lot of things for me."

I was speechless. I wanted to say some things, comfort Noah to erase the sadness in his voice, but I couldn't seem to find the words to say. It never occurred to me how smart and sensitive my son was until that very moment. Most kids his age would be contented with having what they wanted, but Noah actually thought about his father.

"I'm sure your Dad made those sacrifices willingly," I finally managed to say. Noah looked up from his spaghetti. "When you love someone, you will do anything and everything for them. I think you, of all people, understand that, Noah."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're doing the same for your Dad. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you want something else. I can sense that you like Reyna but there's something else, isn't there? I can sense it."

He shrugged. "I really like Reyna. She's great. Except that she really loves Daddy and he loves her, she has been my Mom ever since she and Daddy started dating, but if it was up to me, I'd want . . . I'd want my Dad to date my Mom."

_Oh, Noah_, I wanted to say. If he only knew that his Mom was sitting right in front of him. If he only knew that his Mom was still in love with his Dad. I wanted to tell him, but knew I couldn't. I would never hurt him that way.

My phone chimed. I checked it and saw a message from Nico. _Wer r u? Percy's freaking out! _it read. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost nine. How did time pass so quickly? I picked up my bag. "I'm sorry Noah, but we have to go," I said.

Noah nodded without asking questions. We went back to my car and drove in silence. I wanted to pull Noah into my lap and comfort him. The boy was obviously distress but I didn't know how. I never had any experience in dealing with children. The only one I had was when I was forced to babysit my stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew and God knows that didn't end well – I just might end up messing things up.

When their apartment came into view, I saw Noah sitting up straight, a smile slowly lighting up his face. He was no doubt excited to tell his Dad about his day. I parked at the corner of the street and let Noah out after unbuckling his seatbelts. He went out when I opened the door for him, running ahead of me.

We were almost at the door when it opened and a very worried Percy came into view. "Why are you late, man? And why – " he stopped short when he saw us, his expression morphing from a worried one into an angry one.

"Daddy, look!" Noah said, probably saving my head from getting ripped off. "Annabeth won me this toy! It's cute, isn't it?"

Percy's nostrils flared. "Do you know what time it is now, Noah? Do you know how worried I'd been waiting for you here?" he demanded.

My son looked down. Percy was obviously furious and I didn't want him to take out his anger on Noah so I interjected, "Percy – "

"Don't talk," he said, cutting me off, his words venomous.

"Daddy . . ." Noah began.

"Get inside," he ordered him. Noah opened his mouth to say something but Percy beat him to it. "Noah, get inside now," he said slowly, enunciating each word with authority.

Noah sighed in defeat. He looked at me. "Thank you, Annabeth. I'll see you again."

I nodded as I handed him the bags of his clothes. He looked surprised but didn't say anything. He took them from me and went inside after looking at his Dad. When he was out of earshot, I said, "Percy, please don't be mad at Noah, or Nico." I only added Nico because I knew Percy'd be killing him the first chance he got and I didn't want him to be in trouble by helping me out. "He just wanted to give me a chance to get to know my son – "

"Don't use that word," he growled. "You don't get to use that word, Chase." I swallowed, hurt by his words. I looked behind him and saw that Noah was peeking at the corner of the living room. "This is the last time, you hear me? The last time," Percy said, slamming the door to my face.

I exhaled and wiped my eyes dry as I went back to my car. I wanted to do some thinking but it was like my brain was slowly shutting down in exhaustion. All I wanted to do was sleep so I stepped on the gas and hurried off.

From a distance, I saw that the light in my apartment was on. I frowned, wondering if the landlady was doing her checks. She had told me about it, to make sure the tenants were following her rules – I didn't mind as I had nothing to hide – but I didn't think she would be checking up this time of the night.

I climbed the stairs and saw that the door was ajar. I stepped in my apartment and saw a drunken Josiah sitting on the couch. A bottle of beer was on his hand. He was looking at something on the table. "Josh," I said in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you," he said, his voice monotonous. "But I was the one who got surprised." I felt myself frowning. "I was tired and wanted to sleep so I went in your room to do just that but felt something under your pillow."

My breath got caught in my throat. Under my pillow was where I kept . .

"I found this," he said, holding up Percy's picture. It was taken during one of our trips to the beach. He was wearing that troublemaker smile of his, sunglasses on and hair very messy. I kept there, staring at it every night.

"Josh – " I began but didn't get the chance to finish because that was when Josiah stood up and hit me.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 6: FAMILY TREE]  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Tree

_**A/N:**__ Hello there, my dear readers. It's me updating. I know it's been three weeks (once again) but I'm just so busy these days that it's hard to squeeze in my writing in my tight schedule. And I haven't bought my own table yet! (which is the reason why I'm not updating faster) But I promise I'd be getting one soon._

_A few points before you read this story. At first I was unsure of this chapter, doubtful of how you're going to react about this but when i was writing it, I realized how powerful this chapter really is and how it's going to affect the interaction of our core characters. This contains probably one of my most favorite scenes I've ever written and I'm hoping you guys will see why. When i was writing Percy and Poseidon's conversation, I was unsure whether it is really necessary. When i reread what I just wrote, I came to a realization that it is, indeed, very important, because Percy and Poseidon's relationship mirrors Percy's relationship with the other characters._

_Next, in case you haven't noticed, it's the other way around in this story. We are used to reading stories about Annabeth being the guarded one and Percy the careless one, but here I interchanged them, wanting to explore these two characters and put them in situations harder than they ever faced while at the same time introducing one of the most interesting characters of the series that wasn't really given much time to tell us about herself (Reyna) and writing backup stories for the others. I just hope I'm doing a good job._

_Third, i really am sorry for making you guys wait for a long time. But I will try to update faster. (take note of TRY)_

_Lastly, for those who haven't read what I posted in the beginning of this chapter, Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain 2.0: Darkness Arising is in hiatus. I have no idea for how long, but it's going to take me some time before I manage to resume writing it. I apologize to those who are waiting for the next chapter, but it might not come out for the next few months. I, however, will still finish writing Lester's story._

_**CimFan: **__Yeah, I noticed that, too, but unfortunately i don't have the time to proofread the chapters I write; I just post them straight here. Please, just put up with those. :D_

**_Emchmi999:_**_That was awful. I didn't experience any of those, for which I am thankful for, but i hate people who hurts others just so they can feel good about themselves. The issue with your parent was resolved, I hope. _

**_MeMyselfAndI:_**_I do live in the Philippines and yes, English isn't my first language. thank you for appreciating what I managed to put through here. And honestly, I don't remember what comment you were saying. Anyway, thank you again. :d_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 6: FAMILY TREE

**PERCY**

"Daddy, someone's looking for you!"

I was in the kitchen, busy trying to get Reyna reveal who her first crush was, when I heard my son calling. I felt myself frowning – Noah told me earlier that he would be in his room playing (I know this roughly translated to "I don't want to watch you kissing Reyna") – as I emerged from the room and saw Noah standing there holding out my phone for me.

"Who is it?" I asked, taking the phone from him. Noah shrugged. I held the thing next to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Perseus_," the voice said from the other line. I was surprised that I recognized the voice, considering that he had been missing most of my life. The person whom I tried to spend quality time with during my childhood – the same person whom I looked up to secretly and whom I grew to resent due to his absence.

"Dad," I answered in a low voice, hoping that Noah wouldn't hear me. No such luck. The kid had ears like radars. His eyes widened and mouthed the word _Grandpa_. I nodded and motioned for him to go back to his room. He must've sensed that this wasn't something for him for he relented without putting up a fight. When I was sure that Noah was out of earshot, I resumed talking to the person on the other line. "What do you want, father?"

I was answered by a nervous laugh. "Why all the formalities, Perseus?"

"Why all the hidings, Dad?" I threw back.

He was quiet for a moment. "You know I'm a very busy man, Perseus," he answered icily. "There are things that need my immediate attention and – "

"Oh, I get it, _father_," I cut him off. "There are things that are more important than your own son. You don't need to explain yourself; I get it."

"This is the exact reason why I'm calling you, Perseus," he said. "I want to make up for the times that I wasn't there."

"And for what reason?" I demanded. "I know you, Dad; you don't try to make it up to someone unless you need something in return."

He chuckled. "Why don't you come here and find out?"

I felt myself frowning. "Come where?"

"Why, to the place you've always wanted to visit since you were a kid," he answered. "Here at my resort. I've made the necessary arrangements for transportation. You will leave right after lunch today and arrive here at least two hours after – "

"Hold up, I never said yes in the first place."

Again, my father chuckled. "I know you will change your mind when the person I talked to walked in on your door," he answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

That was when the doorbell rang.

"That would be her," he said. "Remember, Perseus, things happen for reason. Life works that way; it may seem that a lot is being hidden form you but u just have to open our yes to see the underlying meaning in everything. I'll see you on Saturday," he said disconnecting the line.

I stared at my phone for a few seconds after the phone had been disconnected, wondering what on earth my father could've meant. He wasn't someone who talked in riddles; that was Nico's father – Uncle Hades. I was musing on my father's words when the highly unlikely person I thought to be involved in something Poseidon cooked up walked in the living room, being lead by Reyna.

My mother, Sally Blofis.

"Mom," I said, greeting her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you, of course!" She looked around. "Now where's my favorite grandson?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Noah's your only grandson." I craned my neck backwards and yelled, "Noah, come down here!"

There were some fumbling and the sound of feet running down the stairs. Noah tackled his grandmother with a bear hug, yelling, "Grandma!" He was clinging to her neck as she kissed his cheek, forehead and hair.

"How's my little boy?" she asked fondly.

"Did you bring me cookies?" he asked eagerly, eyes wide.

Mom chuckled and handed Noah a big paper bag. Then, in a not very whisper-y voice, whispered, "Don't let your Daddy see it; it's filled with your cookies!"

My son beamed, clapping his hands loudly as he accepted the bag from my Mom. He then looked at me curiously. I pretended to turn my head away and not notice it. Mom nodded at Noah and my son ran to the living room, dragging the bag with him.

When Mom looked at me, I remembered what my father said: _"I know you will change your mind when the person I talked to walked in on your door,"_ he mentioned. Did he mean my Mom? If so, then he was losing his mind. Mom would be the last person on the planet to agree on something he said.

However, I still asked to confirm, "What brought you here, Mom?" I asked, leading her to the kitchen and offering a chair on the table. Reyna followed, giving me a wink.

Mom sat down. "Your father called," she said simply. I felt Reyna grabbing my hand. She knew how touchy I could be when Poseidon Jackson was involved. "He said he wants to see you and I already agreed to let you."

"Mom, you know – " I began to protest.

"Honey," she said softly. "I know how much you don't like this, but please trust me and go on this trip, okay? This will help you. I also know that I tried to keep you apart from him all these years but this time, listen to what I'm saying: you need this – not just for you, but for Noah, as well." She smiled and stood up. "Now, where's that grandson of mine? I think he needs help packing," she said, exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later found us entering my father's resort.

Noah was bouncing up and down on his seat like a possessed basketball, still managing to move despite the seatbelt holding him down. Reyna was sitting at the back with my Mom, talking in hushed voices. I knew they were aware that I was already on edge.

I drove my car to the entrance, and was greeted by a blonde guy who was about my age and whom I knew quiet well. Will Solace. He was the Reception Manager and was a friend of mine. He grinned when he saw me. "Hey, Percy, it's been quite some time. How have you been?"

I smiled politely. "Good. And you."

"Been fine. I had graduated from college; thanks to your Dad," he said proudly.

I wouldn't even deny it: I was jealous. Jealous that my father had had the time to help someone and give him the attention that was supposed to be mine. I shook my head to dismiss the emotion and just let myself be happy for Will. He was a good guy, after all.

"Congratulations, man," I said.

He grinned, peering into my window. "Well, your Dad's been waiting for you. Enjoy your day."

_I doubt that_, I wanted to answer. I bid him goodbye and maneuvered my car to the reserved parking area. As soon as the engine was turned off, Noah started bugging me about his seatbelt, urging me to let him out of the car. I sighed as I unbuckled him and opened the door for him. He beamed and ran out, spinning under the sun while jumping up and down. Mom let herself out and watched Noah with a smile on her lips.

I was about to get out when Reyna held my arm. I looked at her and saw that she was staring at me sympathetically. "It's going to be okay," she said, placing her chin on my shoulder. "I'm here; I'll support you."

I kissed her, grateful that she was here. "Thank you. That means a lot."

She smiled sweetly and opened her door. I followed her, and went to get the bags from the back. When I saw how happy my son was as he ran to where the beach was, I knew that even though this trip was going to be awful for me, at least Noah would enjoy.

A tall figure stepped in front of me. "Perseus," my father greeted. "Finally."

I stepped away as he tried to grab my shoulder. "Whatever reason it is that you want me here, get on with it; we're not staying for long."

He gave me a nod. "If that is the case, then will you come with me?" he asked, extending his arm to his side. He caught sight of Mom. "Sally – looking as beautiful as ever." I half-expected Mom to slap him or something, but I guess they were too old for those kinds of thing. "Where is Blowfish?"

Mom's eyes darkened a bit. "Paul _Blofis_ will be here shortly. He just needs to run a few errands."

Poseidon chuckled and turned his head to me, raising his eyebrows. "Shall we, Perseus?"

I looked back and saw Reyna nodding encouragingly at me. Mom was looking at me the same way. Noah, however, was gazing at me curiously. "Fine," I conceded. "It's not like I have any choice." I looked at Reyna and my Mom. "Just look after Noah, okay? Don't let him get in the deep water. Watch out for him. And don't forget the sunblock," I told Reyna, handing her Noah's bag.

"Sure thing, boss," said Reyna, giving me a mocked salute. She then looked at my father sheepishly. "I don't think we've been introduced properly, sir," she said politely. Only then did I remember that Poseidon didn't have any idea who she was. I was rude. Only on Reyna's part; it's not like I cared what my father thought of me. "My name is Reyna Lopez, Percy's girlfriend." She extended her hand.

Poseidon took it. "I'm glad to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my son alone, for the moment."

Reyna nodded and walked to where Noah and Mom were when he let her go, but not before looking at me as if to ask permission if it's okay if she left. Poseidon looked at me and gestured for me to follow him again. I gave a sigh of defeat and walked right behind him.

* * *

"How have you been, Perseus?"

We were standing at the edge of my father's rooftop restaurant which gave us an excellent view of the rest of the property. From up here, I could clearly see the bluish-green water from the beach; the green field of the golf-course could also be seen, filled with players competing; I could also spot the island about half a mile away from the resort itself that my father claimed he bought sometime around two years ago. I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or what. I was too mad to find out.

Gazing across the property from where I stood, I knew that Poseidon Jackson had poured a lot of love and devotion into developing this resort, the exact opposite on how he faced his responsibilities as a father. But I found out that his absence from my life wasn't exactly the reason why I was mad at him; I resent him from the lack of effort to participate in being a part of my life. And this resort was a reminder of how much time we had lost – of how much time we could've spent together.

"I'm good," I answered, then quickly added, "Not that you care, of course."

Poseidon turned sideways and looked at me. For the very first time, I saw a different light in his eyes – one that I thought he wasn't capable of feeling: pain.

Throughout my life I had seen Poseidon Jackson as my biological father – my genetic contributor. I never saw him as my Dad simply because he never made the offer to be. I grew up believing, deep inside, that he was incapable of remorse and had no affinity for pain. The reason was I knew how hard it was to be away from the ones you love, your family, and yet it seemed like Poseidon didn't feel any of it as he distanced himself away from me.

Right then, however, I saw a broken look in his eyes, like he was showing a part of him he never dared show anyone before. It was further confirmed when he spoke and sounded like a broken glass. "I care, Perseus," he said softly, his deep voice mellow. "I care enough to know what's happening to you these days."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh? Then what do you know? What did you find out?"

He exhaled. "For instance, I know that your girlfriend, Reyna Lopez, sent herself to college by working for her sister at her local spa in California, the same spa that you and your friends went to visit once and that you're unaware that you have met her before." He paused, giving me a chance to catch up. I was silent, surprised with what I was hearing. It's true that I didn't know that Reyna and I had already cross-paths once, but that wasn't the reason why I was unable to reply; it was because this man had the _nerve_ to do all those background checks. "She and her sister were raised by their mother on her and – "

"You _investigated_ on Reyna?" I asked, exasperated and extremely mad of the idea. "She's the kindest and most level-headed person I've ever met. Why would do something like that? Who gave you the authority to?!"

Poseidon gazed across the sea. There was this look in his eyes that screamed longing, like he had been forced to part with the one he loved the most. I had read somewhere that longing is older than love and that you long for someone first before you feel love. But I don't think so. I mean, how are you going to long for someone, unless you love that someone?

Looking at him, I felt those two emotions. They came at me strongly and I wasn't prepared when they hit me. It was overwhelming. What made handling them harder was that I wasn't sure if they were directed to me or he was just merely projecting them to make me feel guilty.

It almost worked. _Almost._

I had enough reasons to believe otherwise.

He looked at me and held my gaze when he answered. "Because I don't want you to get hurt again," he said softly. Poseidon looked back at the sea when he went on. "Ager what Ananbeth did to you, the all thing I want is to see you broken again. It was hard to see you going through that."

I was caught off guard. Poseidon Jackson had never shown any emotion that was I could even remotely relate to caring, like, ever. He focused on the one thing that he loved: work. His absence in my life was a strong proof of that.

For the first time, I questioned what I was feeling toward him. Was I right to resent him for not being with me as I grew up? Did I have enough reasons to shut him out of my life because of the mistakes he made in the past? (The thing was, he never actually made any effort to make up for them, so I wasn't sure.) But then I reminded myself that this man I was talking to was an owner of a resort, which meant he knew how to deal with people. He was an expert in pushing people's buttons and made them agree with him. I shook my head and said, "If you knew better, you shouldn't have brought her up."

Poseidon smiled. "Why, she's the reason why I invited you here."

I should've known! I should've known that Poseidon Jackson would never invite me because of _me_ but because he was up to something.

I turned around and started walking away. "I'm leaving," I simply said.

I was a few steps away from him when he said something that made me stop. "Now you're making the same mistakes that I did with you to Noah."

I faced him. "Don't do that. Do _not_ compare me to you. I am not you, father. You may have some part of you inside me – a fact that I truly hate – but I am Sally's son through and through."

He nodded. "Be that as it may, but I'm standing by what I said." Poseidon covered the distance separating us and guided me to sit on one of the benches nearby. I didn't know why I didn't just bail right then. He then sat beside me. "Do you know why I never really tried to be a part of your life, Perseus?" he asked, his eyes faraway. "Because my father, your grandfather, Kronos, was a terrible father to me and my brothers. He was a drunkard and had no direction in his life. He only got rich when he was married to my mother, Gaea – and don't ask me why she did; I have no idea. When they had my brother, Hades, she probably thought that he was going to change. Only he didn't. He got worse. Drinking himself until he couldn't move an inch, gambling, being with different women, he went on for a long time this way until the moment that he started doing drugs. During this period, they had me and your uncle Zeus.

"He was terrifying whenever he went home – that was the only thing I could remember of him. Mother was mostly off to the office so we were alone at the house most of the time and whenever he arrived, he'd beat us. Hades would try and protect us and would receive the worst of the beatings."

I fell silent. I never knew that my father went on to something like this, nor his brothers. They seemed so strong, so brave . . . so _together. _They were the last people you would assume went through something so unforgiveable. Uncle Hades, maybe, as he was the most detached of the three brothers and was the dark one. Him I could assume as someone who had gone through a tough childhood.

Poseidon always had this twinkle in his eyes whenever he smiled. I may not have been with him a lot of times during my childhood, but during those moments that we did spend time together, I could remember seeing him looking all happy and calm and contented whenever he would give me a tour of his resort and made me inspect the newest renovations he had made. Who would've thought that that person was hurt by his own father and was robbed of his childhood?

"I watched as my older brother receded farther and farther back into his own mind until he was almost unreachable. I watched as my father hurt my younger brother and I could remember feeling so helpless, so powerless because I couldn't do something. I was impotent against him. I grew up hating him. I aged having this huge knot of anger in my chest. And for the longest time possible, I held on to it. It was a fire I used when I got out of the house to give me the drive to forge ahead.

"Hades, Zeus and I went our separate ways but we stayed in contact, constantly checking on mother, who, never once, suspected that something was going on. We called her on a regular basis, checking for any signs that he was doing the same thing to her. But luckily, she didn't suffer through what we went through."

Poseidon closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before he continued. "For the longest time possible, I hated him, despised him, even. I was resolved not to make any amends with him. That was before I met your mother.

"Sally is a very unique woman. She's a queen among queens; she could see people better than people could see themselves. And most of the time, she could make people do what she wanted them to. The amazing thing about your mother, though, she never uses this power of hers over others, unless it is for their own good. And she used that power over me. She made me see things that I had been too stupid to appreciate. She made me live like I have never lived before.

"And then one night, she visited me here, at my resort. Right here," he said, gesturing to where we were currently sitting, "was the exact place where she told me that I was going to be a father. I was overjoyed, I was in bliss. It was the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me." He looked at me and I saw fire burning into those sea green eyes that I inherited. A gentle, yet very warm fire. "_You_ are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Perseus, but I never showed you that. I took off, even before you were born. Do you know why?" he asked, like he really meant the question. "I ran away because I was terrified. I knew I said that I was more than excited just by thinking of you, but whenever I actually thought of raising you, of being with you when you took your first step, or speak your first word, I found myself facing a blank wall. A blank wall which paints was peeling off. And I was reminded of my childhood, of how much anger I held in my chest against my father – "

"Then you must understand why I'm so mad at you," I said, cutting him off. It was rude, but I didn't think Poseidon took it that way. Maybe because I didn't sound so angry.

"I do understand, Perseus," he conceded. "However, what I'm trying o make you understand is the reason why I had no choice but leave." Poseidon stretched his legs in front of him, crossing his ankles. If look at us, you would never guess how deep our conversation was. "August 18th – that was the day that you were born, Perseus. I was there when Sally gave birth and I was the very first person who held you – I didn't let any nurse catch you. I was the very first who felt your heart beat and I was the very first one to hear you cry. And that moment, I knew. I knew that I will never be the person you would need. I looked into those big, beautiful green eyes and saw how innocent they looked and I knew that I could never expose you to the life that I was forced to live."

"But you had a choice," I interrupted. "You had the chance to change – a chance that not everyone is given. You could've stayed with us and started a new life, be someone new – someone who isn't bound by the ghosts of his past and yet, what did you do? You wasted it! You had a choice, Dad."

A small and yet genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips. For a time I wondered why, then I realized that for the very first time for a long time, I had called him Dad. I didn't know whether I should've taken it back or what. "I did have a choice, Perseus," he acknowledged. "But I chose the other one. Why, you may ask, and I'll tell you my reason: I couldn't make you carry on the legacy, son."

"The _legacy_?"

"The legacy of broken families," he answered. "Even though I knew I would never, in a million years, make you go through something that I did, I knew I had no control over fate. Nobody does. We are merely small particles of dust in a dessert. The wind and the sun and other elements will decide what's going to happen to us. I knew by that point that being with you would only expose you the messed up family tree we have, then I realized that you were already exposed with all those dysfunctions. And I hated myself for bringing all those dark clouds into your life. That's the reason why I left. I couldn't hand you down what was given to me. All I could do was do damage control and leave. On top of it all, I was terrified. I was scared that I would just hurt you the way my father did to me and I would never authorized that to happen."

"You said you only wanted to protect me, but why didn't you protect me by staying with me?" I challenged. "Do you know why I was kicked out of so many schools before? Do you know why I got myself into all those troubles in school? I did them for you! I put myself in there so you would come and see me. You think you have done a good job of doing what you wanted?"

Poseidon bowed his head. I could almost feel shame coming off of him and I almost backed off. "I recognized the mistake I made, Perseus. I saw what I did. All my efforts blew back into my face and that you were into a much deeper predicament than I ever was. And there's nothing I regret more than leaving you, I hope you know that. But there was no way for me to undo everything that I did. If there was, I would've done it in a second. What I chose to do was break all the chains that held you, all the memories that I unwillingly handed you. I took them all back, hoping that I was not too late. But I was." He looked at me like I was some sort of fish species ready to be dissected. "You are so wrapped up in anger that it blinds you; it clouds your judgment and you're not able to see the truth even when it's standing right in front of you – "

I gave a dark chuckle. "What a poetic way of saying that I should forgive you, father."

"Not me, son," he quickly said. "I'm referring to the girl whom you once loved, or should I say _love_? She's back, isn't she? And she wants you to let her back in and give her a chance to be a part of Noah's life. I – "

"What exactly are you saying, father?"

"I'm saying that you should learn to forgive, Perseus," he said. "It's not going to be easy. I know it was really hard for me to forgive father for everything that he did in the past, but when he did, it was the most glorious thing I felt, apart from when I saw you for the first time. It was like a black blindfold was removed from my eyes." He tapped my shoulder and leaned closer. "I just don't want you to go through what I will always go through, son. I don't want you to look back at Noah's childhood and see how many mistakes you made on his part. Your son needs his mother, and deep inside, you know that."

I was about to answer when two figures stumbled to where we were. I immediately recognized them: my stepfather, Paul Blofis and Annabeth Chase. Annabeth was leaning against Paul heavily and he seemed to be supporting her entire weight.

I stood up. "What happened?"

Paul was breathless and took a moment to answer. "I passed by your apartment, hoping to catch you. The convention finished earlier and I thought that maybe I could still come here with you guys, but it wasn't you I found." He nodded his head to Annabeth whose head was lolling to the side. "I saw her banging at your door, demanding to be let in. She was yelling your name for some time before she passed out."

Annabeth stirred and lifted her head. When the hair fell off of her face, I saw something that sparked anger in my chest. There was a sudden surge of protectiveness that washed through me. I was surprised that I actually felt that way, because I was supposed to be over this girl. On the left side of her mouth was a bruise that could've been caused only by a guy's hand. There was some swelling on her left cheek and her eye was blackened. It shocked me how mad I was by that point, how much I wanted to rip off the arms of whoever's responsible for this.

Annabeth looked at me and a small smile appeared on her cracked lips. "Percy," she said, stepping away from Paul, only to stumble. I caught her and held her against me. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell of alcohol that was clinging to her.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded her, but she was already out.

I felt a hand gripping my right shoulder. I looked up and saw Poseidon looking at us with a sad expression. "Think about what I said, Perseus. It's never too late." Then he gestured Paul and they both walked away, leaving me with the girl I once loved.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 7: WHITE HORSE]**


	7. Chapter 7: White Horse

**_A/N: _**_Hello there, readers. I'm updating a week earlier than usual . . . Well, I have nothing much to say, so let's get on with it. :D_

**_myfabulousity:_**_The answer to your question is in this chapter. :D_

**_captaindauntless: _**_Thank you for pointing that out. I was thinking a lot of things while I was writing that. :D_

**_DeathGuardian24:_**_I hope the wall is okay. :D_

**_CimFan:_**_I'm not going to argue about that. :D Anyway, you can go out of hiding. Here it is. :D_

**_pjofanforever:_**_Thank you so much for appreciating my story. Your words mean a lot to me, so thank you so much for reading my story. :D_

**_GeekyGreekForEver:_**_Congratulations! Now you can also write your stories. :D_

_And because I just looove to torture you, guys *cue evil laugh*, I'm going to post the titles of the future chapters._

**_8 -_**_LET ME LOVE YOU_

**_9 -_**_21 GUNS_

**_10 -_**_ CALM BEFORE THE STORM_

**_11 -_**_AVALANCHE_

**_12 -_**_BAD DAY_

**_13 -_**_POWERLESS_

**_14 -_**_STAND BY ME_

**_15 -_**_BEHIND THESE DARK EYES_

**_16 -_**_YOU WON'T FEEL A THING_

**_17 -_**_I'LL STAND BY YOU_

**_18 -_**_EASIER TO RUN_

**_19 -_**_THE RAGER_

**_20 -_**_IN THE MIDST OF DARKNESS_

**_21 -_**_ON MY WAY_

**_22 -_**_WINGS_

**_23 -_**_WHEN THEY COME FOR ME_

**_24 -_**_BROKEN ANGEL_

**_25 -_**_LOST IN THE ECHO_

**_26 -_**_LOSING YOUR MEMORY_

**_27 -_**_THE MESSENGER_

**_28 -_**_SHADOW OF THE DAY_

**_29 -_**_BEFORE SUNSET_

**_30 -_**_NEVER LET ME GO_

**_31 -_**_IRIDESCENT_

**_32 -_**_LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST_

**_33 -_**_BLACKBIRDS_

**_34 -_**_THE LITTLE THINGS GIVE YOU AWAY_

**_35 -_**_FIND ME_

_There, what do you guys think? Which of the future chapters are you most looking forward to? Let me know!_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW! :D_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 7: WHITE HORSE

**ANNABETH**

_His hand descended and made contact with the left side of my face. His force knocked me backwards, throwing me off balance. I fell to back on the floor, clutching my throbbing cheek. I looked up at him in fear. He was hovering above me, his shadow casting dark figures over me. He raised his hand and I flinched._

_ "No!"_

I sat upright, my heart hammering in my chest. Sweat dripped down my face as I tried to calm down my breathing. I clutched my chest and tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the tears from falling down. I buried my face on my hands and pushed away the memory. The memory of Josiah hitting me. Josiah Hudson, whom I'd always seen as someone gentle and kind.

He had reason to be furious at me, yes, but I didn't think he would do such thing.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked somewhere from my right. I nearly jumped off of my skin in surprise, thinking that it was Josiah. I looked up in fear, expecting to see him with anger in his eyes. However, the pair of eyes that met mien weren't laced with hate, but with gentleness and concern.

"Percy?"

He nodded, not taking his gaze off of me. After five years of not having the chance to stare into those sea green eyes of his, I found myself looking down, uneasy. "Who did this to you?" he asked. His voice might be soft and comforting, but I could hear a note of threat in it, like he was prepared to make the responsible one pay. I tried to cling into that hopeful feeling, into that feeling that maybe – just maybe – Percy was starting to forgive me, that maybe he wanted to protect me, but I didn't let that get into my head.

Percy _hated _me. It's something I had to face.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I lied. "I accidentally tripped."

He just looked at me. I wasn't able to meet his eyes, because we both knew I wasn't telling the truth. Percy knew me too much to believe me. He stood up and sat beside me on the bed, took a deep breath, and say, "Paul found you drunk, hammering my apartment's door. I know you, Annabeth, and you seriously think that I'll believe you got yourself drunk just because you tripped?" I didn't meet his eyes, which, I knew, in Percy's head, meant that he was right and that I was actually lying to him. "Look, I'm not trying to be a probing a-hole here, but you're with me for the time being, which means you're my responsibility as of the moment, and I won't be able to help unless you tell me who did this."

I shook my head once again, not trusting myself to answer. I waited Percy to say something, to get mad at me for keeping it from him. But he stayed quiet, only giving a loud sigh of resignation. He stood up and disappeared to a door somewhere to my right.

I buried my face in my arms and tried to recall what happened, how I ended up banging on Percy's door. All I could remember, however, was what happened in my apartment: Josiah hitting me, us having an argument and me running out of the apartment. I could still remember wandering around the city, having no idea where I should go. It was almost one full day that I went around in circles in New York, wanting so bad to see Thalia, or even Percy, but having not enough courage to do so.

I heard the sound of feet coming to where I was. I didn't bother to lift my head. The pressure on the mattress told me Percy went back to his earlier position. He placed a hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin, exposing my face. Percy pressed an ice bag to my bruised cheek softly. "At least let me do this," he said quietly, brushing away the face from my hair. I looked up and stared into his eyes, those eyes that were always so gentle whenever he looked at me.

Percy cleared his throat and handed me the ice bag. I reluctantly received it from him. He stood up and leaned against the wall, looking out of the window. "Where are we?" I asked him. "I don't think this is your apartment."

"My Dad's resort," he answered. "He, uh, he invited us here."

I nodded. "Why did you come?" Percy looked at me questioningly. "I mean, I can still remember how much you hated visiting your Dad's resort. You used to say that if you ever find a way to burn the place down, you're going to do it without a second thought."

I was surprised when I heard Percy chuckle. "Yeah. The impatience of the youth."

"So I take it that your relationship with your Dad has been fixed?" I assumed. Percy gave me a look instead of answering. I was then reminded that being in the same room as him without having him trying to rip my throat out didn't mean that we were back to where we were used to be. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Percy just shrugged. He then seemed to decide onto something and said, "What exactly are you doing banging on my apartment? What exactly did you want?"

I didn't know where I got my answer. I just opened my mouth without thinking and said, "Because I could remember a promise. A few years ago someone made a promise to me. I can still remember it clearly. My family – they were horrible to me back then and I felt like I had no one. And then . . . this person, this friend I had, he – he promised me that he would always be with me. He told me that he would always protect me." I wasn't aware when I started crying again. Reminiscing those moments with Percy, those times that we were together, felt like throwing acid to blisters. I looked up and saw Percy looking back at me. "Where were you, Percy?" I asked.

"I was here," he answered. "I was always here, Annabeth. You were the one who got lost. I waited for you, but you never came back." He sighed. "And you're not exactly letting me help you so don't expect for that promise to be upheld." He was being harsh, we both knew it. Percy exhaled loudly, and in a softer voice, said, "I would've done what I promised, but then again, I wasn't the one who went away."

I nodded, just accepting what he said because I knew better than to argue with him. I could remember back then, when we were younger and still together, we would always argue about trivial, simple things. They were all friendly arguments and I could remember how hard Percy would try to beat me, but he never had the chance. I guess I was the one who trained him into being better in arguments.

I reminisced the days we spent in the library, or the lawn of our school during our free time, how we would just lie on the grass and talk about random things that came across our minds. I recalled the days we would spend in his apartment fighting over the remote control of the television; the times we spent at our summer camp, the time we got lost in the woods. I wanted all of them back.

"What happened to us, Percy?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Percy stared at me for a moment, those sea-green eyes of his making me extremely uneasy. Just when I thought that he wasn't going to answer, he said quietly, "We grew up." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's a little fact of life, Annabeth. Nothing stays the same. Not you, not me, not our friends back in high school. The only thing certain in this world we live in is that everything changes."

I don't know why his reply made me chuckle; maybe because I wasn't used into hearing Percy say those kinds of speeches. One look from him, however, was enough to silence me. Then, as if compelled by the desire to keep our conversation going, I said, "But that doesn't mean that everything has to change. We can choose to let things stay the way they are."

Percy shook his head. "There are times that we have to let things fall apart so better ones can grow out of them."

"I believe I read that somewhere," I said.

"The point is, Annabeth, _we_ might have fallen apart, and for a moment I thought that my life was over, that it will be impossible for me to find happiness again, but look at my life now. I'm more than contented. I have Noah and Reyna. I mean, I never would've met Reyna if you didn't leave." Percy looked at me and I had to look away to hide the tears that were starting to fall down my cheeks. It hurt to hear him say those words. Every single word stung like a slap in the face.

Percy cleared his throat. "I don't understand why you're reacting like that."

Of all the stupid things he had ever said, that one snatched the number one rank. I looked up at him, suddenly furious. "Are you really that stupid, Percy?" I asked. His lack of response ticked me off more. "Why do you think I'm reacting _that_ way? Why do you think I started crying when you mentioned Reyna, huh? Why do you think, Percy?"

He just stared at me for almost a full minute, not saying anything. I stared back at him this time, determined not to make him think that he still had the effect he had on me back when we were still in high school, but the truth is, it was there, stronger than ever.

"I'm not as stupid as you think," he replied coolly. "I had an idea why you reacted that way; I just didn't want it to come from me." He stood up and turned his back on me. "And also, I didn't want to think about it because it's unforgivable."

He was about to walk away, but I stopped him. "What, loving you is unforgivable? When did loving someone become a sin?" I challenged him.

Percy turned around. "Loving someone and being loved by someone isn't a problem; it's everyone's right to feel that emotion. But loving someone and having that someone love you and yet, throwing away all the love that is given to you like it meant nothing – now that's unforgivable."

With that, Percy left the room, leaving me feeling worse than before.

* * *

**PERCY**

_I was starting to freak out._

_ It had been three hours since the last time she was seen and I had been trying non-stop to contact her but with no success. I'd checked everywhere – our school, her room, _my_ room (I know, highly unlikely, but Annabeth once hid under my bed when she and her Dad had a fight) – but I didn't see her. Mom wanted to call the police but Annabeth's Dad said that someone had to be missing for twenty-four hours before that person can be considered missing. Honestly, I didn't get why Frederick Chase was so calm when I was going out of my mind with worry._

_ I stared across the street, hoping that my best friend passed by. I was sitting at an ice cream parlor, having ordered two scoops of Double Dutch just so I would be allowed to sit on one of their chairs. My feet hurt and I was tired, but I knew I couldn't stop, not unless I found Annabeth._

_ After licking the remaining contents of my cone, I stood up and started walking again, this time headed to the library. Annabeth had taken me there once in an attempt to interest me in reading books. It was disastrous. Being surrounded by all those books made me nauseous. Luckily, I remembered where it was and how to get there._

_ I went inside and looked for her. The library was huge, and looking for her blindly would take me lots of time. Fortunately I knew my best friend well. I asked the attendant where the wing for Architectural books is and went straight there._

_ Sitting at the farthest corner, huddled over a thick book, was my best friend Annabeth Chase. I exhaled in relief when I saw that she was okay. I went over to her and sat down facing her. She didn't look up but I knew she knew I was there. I wanted to get mad at her for worrying me, I wanted to scream at her that she could've just called me and told me where she was, thereby sparing me the worries, but I couldn't. I knew how upset she was and the last thing she needed was my scolding her._

_ "Did you know that the Chrysler Building is one of the architectural styles that popularized the use of synthetic building material like glass, plastic and steel?" she asked. _

_ I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her. "I was so worried," I whispered in her ear, squeezing her. Annabeth squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out of my arms but I didn't let her. I was so worried that something bad happened to her that the moment I saw she was okay, only then did I realize how much I care for her._

_ "Seriously, Seaweed Brain, get off," she said impatiently, pushing me away. This time I let her, feeling a bit embarrassed. Annabeth saw my reaction and smiled. She then dropped her book, reached across me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She sat back on her corner and grinned at me._

_ I, on the other hand, reached up and touched the spot she had kissed. I wasn't even going to deny it. I'd always have a crush on my best friend, but I didn't give it that much thought. We were twelve! It wasn't like it was something serious. (I kept telling that to myself, but I didn't think I convinced me.)_

_ "I'm sorry for worrying you," Annabeth finally said. "I didn't mean to just disappear, but I can't take it anymore, Seaweed Brain. My Dad, he – he doesn't believe me. He always accuses me of lying and always sides with _her_." She said the last word like it was poisonous and might kill her. "And she's just plain evil. She's the manifestation of all cruel step-mothers in fairy tales." I couldn't help but laugh, despite of the situation. Annabeth glared at me and I quickly fixed my expression. She sighed and looked out the window. "It's been like this since Mom left. I feel like my Dad's punishing me because she left – "_

_ "That's not true," I said, cutting her off. "Every parent loves their child. Don't think like that, Annabeth."_

_ She looked at me as though she was questioning my sanity. "Like you will say the same thing about your Dad." I backed away and I knew Annabeth sensed she had gone too far. She blinked and stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She took a deep breath. "But you know what, Seaweed Brain, I believe you're right. I think that every single parent loves their children unconditionally, only some of them don't know how to express it."_

_ I shrugged. I wanted to get into the heart of the matter and know what really happened to her, so I asked, "Did he hit you?"_

_ Annabeth didn't respond, and for some time I thought she wasn't going to. She then leaned forward and turned her face sideways, exposing the other side that was blocked from my vision. My eyes widened. On the right side of her cheek was a bruise the size of an apple. I knew Annabeth and her Dad didn't really get along well, but enough for him to do this? To hurt his own daughter?_

_ "Oh, Wise Girl," I whispered. My nickname for her seemed to have unhinged Annabeth as she broke down and cried. I knelt and draw her into a hug. Annabeth clung to me tightly, crying into my chest. Her tears soaked into my shirt but I didn't mind. All I wanted was to comfort her. "Why did he do this?" I asked._

_ Annabeth broke our hug and sat up, sniffling. "I called his wife a witch," she said, wiping her eyes dry. I don't know why that made me laugh. I just burst out cackling. Looking back at it, I was surprised I didn't get kicked out. Annabeth glared at me for a while and then she joined me in laughing. We laughed for so long I felt myself getting flatulence. Tears were running down my cheeks and I was clutching my stomach._

_ Annabeth was no better. She was literally rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. This went on for some time. Every time we tried to stop, we would just look at each other and would start laughing again. When we finally stop, I could feel a deep ache in my stomach, but that didn't matter. All I cared about was that I managed to make my best friend cry._

_ When I saw her bruise again, however, I felts ad and angry at the same time. I reached across and touched her cheekbone. Annabeth smiled and leaned into my touch. I looked into her eyes as I said the following words. "Listen, Wise Girl, even when your Dad seems to be so faraway from you, I want you to know that I'm here, okay? And I promise you, as long as I'm here, you will always be happy. I will never let anybody hurt you."_

_ Annabeth smiled at me once more. "I'm going to hold you onto that promise," she said, like she was threatening me._

_ "Please do," I said as I hugged her once again._

* * *

I stared across the beach onto this island my Dad said he had bought some time five years ago. I couldn't help but think how lonely it is to be an island, having only the water surrounding you, having no company. You just drift and wait for someone to accidentally stumble onto you. I couldn't begin to imagine living a life like that.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up. Wearing her two-piece bathing suit was Reyna, standing over me, looking at me in sympathy. I wondered what that was for. She sat down beside me and took my hand without saying anything.

Reyna placed her head on my shoulder and asked, "How is she?"

I exhaled. "Not sure. Not good, I guess."

Reyna lifted her head up. "Then why aren't you there comforting her?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to."

Reyna exhaled. "Perce, how long are you going to punish her and yourself? Everyone can see how much this is hurting both of you." She took my hand once again. "Look, Perce, you said once that it is in people's nature to make mistakes – that's something we can't avoid. And it's up to us to make up to those mistakes and that's where we should look, not with the faults they made along the way And from what I can see, Percy, Annabeth has been trying to correct what she did. She's been reaching out to you and I think it's time you reach back to her. She needs you now."

I shook my head. Reyna scoffed and took my face in her hands. "Perce," she said, looking into my eyes. "Annabeth needs her Seaweed Brain."

I felt myself frowning. Reyna didn't know about my nickname for Annabeth. "How did you know about that?"

She shrugged. "You talk when you're sleeping." I could feel my face getting hot. Why was I saying _her_ nickname? What does that suppose to mean? Reyna chuckled. "It's okay. I mean I don't think I can erase the kind of friendship you two have. It will always be there, and I know you will always protect her."

"That was before," I argued. "Not anymore."

"You keep telling that to yourself, but I don't think you actually mean it. I can just tell that you still care about her. Don't deny it, okay? I can tell just by looking at you."

"You know, I find it kind of odd that my girlfriend is actually making me spend time with my ex who also happens to be the mother of my son. Should I be offended that you're not getting jealous?" I teased her, because I didn't know what else to say.

Reyna chuckled. "I have complete trust in you," she said. "I know I said once that I'm scared because of her return, but I've done some thinking and I realized I have nothing to be afraid of. I have complete faith in what we have. And I don't want to be the one standing your way into doing what you really want to do." She exhaled. "I love you, Perce, and I trust you. I want you to be happy and I have a very strong feeling that it will start here, by forgiving Annabeth."

"I'm happy because of you and Noah."

"I know," she said. "But I'm also talking about peace of mind, Perce. I can see how much this is bothering you inside. And I just want to help. I know this is the first step you need to take." She smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "Go now, Seaweed Brain; Wise Girl needs you."

Maybe it was some invisible force, or maybe it was Reyna herself, but I found myself standing up and heading back to where Annabeth was.


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Love You

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys and girls! Surprised? Well, I thought I'll lessen your anxiety and update faster. I don't have much to say so I'll just answer some of your reviews. :D_

**_creamoe:_**_I'm a fan of Linkin Park, which is why I'll be using some of their songs and they just fit perfectly to the story. Anyway, thank you for reading my story. :D_

**_Pug1998:_**_And I would love to read those 'good ones'. Mind posting them? :D_

**_Percabeth lover 28:_**_Well, what to say? I'm glad you like Reyna. Most readers might not like her because she replaced Annabeth. And it's a relief to know that you guys actually feel what the characters are feeling, which means I'm doing a good job. Keep reading! :D_

**_myfabulousity:_**_I'm not going to spoil you. :D_

**_captaindauntless:_**_Really? Can you video it so I can see? Kidding. Anyway, it's very flattering to know that my story is being appreciated that way. As for the 'cruel twist of fate,' it's going to happen in Chapter (add my favorite number and you'll know) What is it? You'll find out if you follow me on Twitter. I'll post my username later. :D_

**_GeekyFreekForever:_**_Thank you. (I will never get tired of saying that.) And I will publish my works someday. I'm hoping you guys will read it. :D_

**_ThisIsYourSong17:_**_I'm a fan of Boyce Avenue. Their original songs are just perfect. Those help me overcome my writer's block most of the time. :D_

**IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ:**Okay, so I recently joined Twitter (go ahead, laugh. I'm kind of busy and had no time to keep track of my social life online, but I thought it would be a nice way to keep in touch with you guys, so I created an account.) If you want sneak peeks of the upcoming chapters, want your questions answered, just follow me: **drakehayward11**. just search for me. :D

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 8: LET ME LOVE YOU

**REYNA**

People come and go. There are others who will just pass by while others will make a difference in your life. And I happen to come across someone who made permanent changes in me. Multiple someones, actually.

I had been in New York for a few months, working as an executive secretary for the president of this publishing house that is based in the city. Hylla was against it. She said that she needed help in managing her resort but I told her I needed to spend time on my own and figure things out without her looking over my shoulder every second. Don't ask why I chose New York. I just thought that the pace of life in the city would be a challenge for me and it's something I wanted to experience.

Little did I know that finding myself wasn't the only thing that I would accomplish in New York; I also found the person who'd complete me and my life. Well, there were two of them, actually.

I just came from work and was planning on having a cup of my favorite java mocha chip in this coffee shop when I literally run into a guy. (Now when I look back into it, our meeting sounded very movie-ish. I honestly thought that those kinds of meetings only happened in television until it happened to me.) I bumped into him and fell back on the pavement, skinning my elbow.

"Shit, I'm sorry," the guy said, kneeling and extending a hand to me. I looked up at him to punch his face but immediately stopped myself. I was met with a gorgeous pair of sea-green eyes. His eyes seemed to be reaching deep into you, making you feel trapped and yet, safe, at the same time. "Here, let me help," he said, grabbing me by the arms and pulling me up like I weighed no more than a puppy. He then saw the wound on my elbow. "Crap," he cursed. "Crap, I'm sorry for that."

"No," I found myself saying. "No. It's okay."

He looked up at me and met my eyes. "No, it's not." He took out his hanky from his pocket and wrapped it around my wound. "There, that should do for the mean time. Will you come with me?"

"What? Why? Where?"

He chuckled. "We need to clean that to avoid infection," he explained. "Come on, there's a drug store just around the corner."

I didn't know why I went with him. I knew that probably wasn't very smart of me but there's something in that guy that was very easy to trust. He led me to this store just a few buildings away. We went inside and he bought antiseptic, cotton balls and bandaids.

"You don't have to do this," I said as he paid for the items.

"Oh, I do," he said, smiling. "It's my fault you're wounded so it's my obligation to treat you." He picked up the paper bag and gestured for me to follow him. He walked back to the coffee shop, got in, went to a table at the corner and pulled out a chair for me. "Please, sit down," he said.

I sat in front of him. The guy opened the bag and took out his purchases. He then held out his hand at me, smiling. "Here, let me," he said. I extended my arm and he took hold of it. He removed his hanky and carefully dabbed the cotton ball soaked in antiseptic on my wound. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as he cleaned my elbow – I couldn't help but think how cute it looked.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts running in my head. I wasn't accustomed to those kinds of feelings. I was used to doing things my own way, not needing anyone – that's the effect of having you _almost _raise yourself on your own; you're not used to feeling that you need someone to complete you. Sitting there with that guy, however, I felt like somehow, he was one of those rare people who could make me feel incomplete, and thereby making me feel like I need them.

The guy applied a bandaid on the wound and tapped my hand. "There, that should keep the infection away," he said, lifting his head and looking away nervously when he met my eyes. He cleared his throat, wringing his hand. I wondered what that meant.

"Thanks," I said, checking the covered area. The silence that followed was awkward. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to keep a conversation going, or at least try to. "I'm Reyna, by the way. Reyna Rivera."

He chuckled. "And look at us, sitting here together and I haven't even introduced myself to you." He wiped his hands on his jeans and extended one across the table to me. "Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy if you want."

I accepted his hand. "Perseus, huh?" I asked. "Unique name."

Percy groaned. "Please. I've had enough teasing during my childhood because of my name. Don't add to it, if you don't mind."

I laughed. "That's not what I meant. I meant that it's _unique_, kind of like you." Okay, where did that come from?

Percy raised his eyebrows. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

I cleared my throat, looking away. "I-I don't know. It just sort of slipped out." I met his gaze and I found myself staring into his sea green eyes. I held my ground and kept looking at him. His eyes, I found, weren't shallow like most guys' are; they had depth, like he had seen more than what he should. Judging from his appearance, I assumed he was around early twenties, but his eyes said otherwise.

Percy grinned at me. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just noticed how, uh, beautiful you are."

I shook my head. "Just like every other guy, _Perseus_. Using flattery to get what he wants."

"What? No! I'm telling the truth," he protested. "Besides, it's not like I'm going around bumping into girls, giving them wounds, and then treating them just so I can flatter them and then they'll go out with me. After the last one, I'm not so anxious to be in another relationship."

"After the last one?"

"It's not something I tell random people, especially girls," he said, shrugging, "just in case you assume I'm only saying it so you'll feel sorry for me."

I backpedaled. "I didn't mean it that way, Percy. I just – "

"I get it," he said. "You're guarded. Don't worry. I understand why. You kind of remind me of someone."

"Someone special?"

"Just someone I used to know. No big deal," he shrugged. The way he said it, though, made it perfectly clear that it was a big deal. "Look, I really am sorry for the accident. I didn't mean to bump into you. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's okay, really," I said. Had this happened with someone else, I would've kicked that guy between the legs. Except that there was something in Percy that I couldn't seem to get mad about. "And now that you mentioned having a lot on mind, I need to go. I have somewhere else I need to be."

"Oh."

I smiled at him. "You sound disappointed." I took a pen out of my bag, grabbed a tissue and scribbled my number onto it. I don't go around giving my number with guys who bumped into me, but for the very first time in a long time, I felt like I wanted to keep this conversation going, and judging from Percy's expression, he did, too. "Maybe we'll see each other again," I said, leaving him behind after handing the tissue.

Nine hours later I received a call from Percy. I was writing down a report that was due the next day when my phone rang. I picked it up, thinking that it was Hylla checking up on me. But the number was unregistered. I pressed answer. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," he said from the other line. "This is Percy. Remember me? The guy who introduced you to the pavement and gave you a wound?"

I straightened on my chair. "Why are you calling?"

"Um, you gave me your number, remember?"

"I know. I meant _why_ are you calling me?"

"I just, well, I'm just wondering if maybe you want to, you know, have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked. I was caught off guard. I'd been asked by a couple of guys before but I always turned them down. I wasn't exactly the kind who goes out with random people, but it's different with Percy. It was like I already knew him. "I understand if you don't want to. I mean, we just met so – "

"No," I said, cutting him off. "I was just thinking. And about your invitation . . . okay, let me see. I don't think I have anything going on tomorrow night and I think I can use some night out."

"So . . .?"

"So, yes. Let's go have some dinner together."

"Really? Cool! Where should we meet?"

"Let's just meet at the coffee shop, okay? Around 8. Don't be late. I hate waiting, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

I ended the call and stared at the wall of my ceiling. This was my first ever date. I'd never gone out with a guy before. I never even had a boyfriend. I didn't even think that I would have one, considering that I was so used in living on my own. (Hylla and I lived in the same house, but she was mostly at work so I had the house to myself most of the time.) I was feeling anxious about it. Were there even dos and donts when it came to dating? (Listen to me, I don't even sound like myself.)

Why was I even nervous?

I arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes to eight. I always preferred to arrive earlier. I don't like it when someone waits for me but I also hate it when I wait. I assumed that I would be arriving first but I was surprised when I saw Percy standing near the entrance, holding a bouquet of flowers.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hey," he greeted. "You look . . . perfect."

"There you are again, using flattery," I said.

"Why don't you just accept my compliments? They're real," he said. He handed me the bouquet. "Anyway, I got you this. I'm not sure if you'll like it. It's been quite some time since I dated."

I accepted the bouquet. "Thank you." I had no idea what else to do so I copied what I saw as a child in romantic movies. I took a sniff of the roses. I saw Percy raising his eyebrows at me. I straightened myself. "Where are we going?"

Percy smiled. "Come on. There's this restaurant I know not far from here. I think you'll love it," he said, offering me his arm. I smirked and hooked my arms through his and he led me to his car.

Twenty minutes later found us in this seafood restaurant I didn't even know existed somewhere along Central Park. It's called _Oceanus _and looked cozy. Percy chose a table at the corner, one with partitions, thereby giving us a bit of privacy. The guy even pulled my chair for me. He had his orders prepared and didn't need to look at the menu the waitress was handing him.

"Are you a regular here?" I asked.

"I always come here with my cousins," he answered. "We do our bonding times here."

"Oh. That's cool."

"So," he said after a moment, clasping his hand in front of him. "Are you originally from here in New York?"

"No," I answered. "I'm originally from California. I lived there with my older sister and mother. My sister, Hylla, she owned and a spa and I helped her, saving money for myself. It's kind of my thing; I don't like having people help me." Percy shook his head, smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. You just really remind me of someone."

"The someone you used to know?"

"Yeah. Tell you what, we'll talk about that some other time. Let's just focus on you and me tonight."

"Some other time, huh? Wow. You're pretty confident, mister. What makes you sure that I will go out on another date with you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping you will," he said. He took a deep breath. "You know, I don't really do this kind of thing anymore but – I don't know – something happened yesterday when I bumped into you. I can't exactly explain it, but I knew I'll find out what it is."

I shook my head. "Do you really talk like this?"

"No," he answered. "Just around beautiful woman." I raised my eyebrows. "That's not flattery, Reyna. I'm telling you the truth." I gave a shrug. "Good. No, you're accepting my compliments." Percy took in a shaky breath and looked me in the eyes. "There's something I need to tell you, Reyna. I don't want to keep this a secret and if we're going to be . . . you know, I want you to know about this. Okay, here it is: I'm twenty-two – "

"Shocking," I said, teasing him.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm twenty-two and I have a five year-old son."

I stared at him. "Wait, are my ears deceiving me or did you just say you have a five year-old son?" Percy nodded. "So you were, what, seventeen when he was born? Is he living with you?"

"Yes. I'm raising Noah on my own."

"Why, where's his mother?" I could tell by Percy's reaction that it was a sore subject to discuss with him. Then something clicked at the back of my mind. "Wait, the someone you _used to know_, is she your son's mother?" Percy didn't answer but it was pretty evident with the look on his eyes. "What – what happened?"

Our order arrived. Percy looked gratefully at our waitress, obviously relieved not to discuss whatever it was with me. But he officially got me curious. I wanted to know him better. Like I assumed, he was different. Special, even. Unlike most teenagers, he didn't run away from his responsibility. Yes, he made a mistake before but he faced it. It's rare to encounter people like that nowadays.

We ate, with both of us making small talks. I told Percy about my sister, Hylla, and how she's one of the reasons why I was the way I was.

"I don't think there's something wrong with that," he said. "You practically raised yourself so it's to be expected to have that kind of notion that you don't need anybody, but trust me – you do."

"And that somebody is you, Mr. Jackson?" I asked, smiling.

Percy grinned. "Who knows?"

We finished eating after that. While I was dabbing my lips with the table napkin, I told Percy, "If you don't mind, I would love it to meet your son." Percy looked up, surprise. "Well, you officially caught my attention, Jackson. You're different. Your son is a proof of that, and the way you raise him. I would like to meet Noah."

"Wow," Percy said. "I thought you would be freaked out when you find out I'm a father."

"Lucky you, I like children." I checked my watch. "So, lets' go to your house. What do you say?"

Half an hour later, I watched as a blonde boy jumped onto Percy and gave him a huge hug, laughing. "Daddy, I beat Uncle Nico!" he yelled.

Percy laughed. "I knew you will beat him," he said, kissing his son's head.

A guy with messy dark hair and pale skin came into view. "That little monkey bankrupted me," he said, smiling. He then saw me and raised his eyebrows at Percy. Percy shrugged. "Well, I need to get going. Bye, little monkey," he said to Noah.

He giggled. "Bye, Uncle Nico. Bring more chocolates next time!"

"My cousin," Percy said when Nico left. "Our fathers are brothers."

I saw Noah tugging at the edge of Percy's shirt, looking at me. "Daddy, who is she?"

Percy looked nervous when he answered. "Noah, this is Reyna. She's a friend of mine."

Noah nodded and ran to where I was standing. "Hello," he said cheerily. "My name is Aedan Noah but you can call me Noah." He extended a hand to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. The kid seemed to know how to properly introduce himself to others. Percy gave me a shrug. "What can I say, he's a complete gentle . . . um, gentle_boy_. Must've taken after his father."

Noah stuck a tongue at him. He then turned to me. "Would you like to see my room? Daddy let me decorate it!"

"I would love that," I said. Noah took my hand and dragged me upstairs, to where his room was. There a lot of photographs of him, together with Percy. Then there were others with a woman who I assumed was Percy's mother. The room obviously held a lot of beautiful memories. Noah was talking animatedly about his favorite TV shows, cartoon characters, someone from their neighborhood named Anthony who was his playmate. Percy was standing by the doorway, smiling apologetically at me.

"Noah, it's past your bedtime," he said.

Noah pouted. "Come on, Daddy; we're still talking. Thirty minutes more, please?" he said, batting his eyelashes.

Percy chuckled. "Sorry, mister. You have school tomorrow. Besides, Reyna and I still have some things we need to talk about."

Noah sighed. "Okay." He looked at me. "You'll visit me again, won't you?"

I placed a hand on his head. "Of course. I would love to hear more of your stories."

He beamed. "Okay. Good night, Reyna." He went to his father, pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, buddy," he said. Percy motioned for me to stand up. I did and went to the door.

We watched as Noah settled on the bed and threw his blanket over him. He then turned over and said, "I want pancakes tomorrow, Daddy."

"Okay," Percy said, smiling. He switched off the lights and we went down to the living room. I sat on the couch while Percy went to the kitchen. He returned with two cans of soda on his hands. He gave me a smile. "I don't have any beer. I happen to be living with a five year-old."

"I don't mind," I said.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of Noah?"

"Yeah."

"He's great. I think I love him already."

"What about me?"

I laughed. "Oh, Jackson. This is only our first date. You still have a lot of work."

"Does that mean there's going to be a second?"

I shrugged as an answer.

After that, Percy and I regularly saw each other. I met him further. He may have claimed that he was okay, but it was pretty obvious that he was struggling. Not with raising Noah, but with his life. He told me about Annabeth, his first love and Noah's mother. At first I thought that guys like that have ceased to exist, but I found out they were very much alive in him.

Percy is the kind of person who loves unconditionally, always putting forth what the people he cares about need ahead of himself. It was sad when I found out what Annabeth did, leaving them like that. It, however, solidified my earlier observation that Percy was guarded. He was having trouble welcoming people into his life. That made me feel ridiculously elated, that he was willing to put down his defenses to know me.

On our sixth date, we kissed and officially became a couple. I could see hesitation in his eyes, so I said, "Listen, I know that you're scared. After what Annabeth did to you, you're afraid that everyone will just do the same and leave you. But I won't do that, okay? I'm new to this kind of thing of I may hurt you somewhere along the road, but leaving you will be the last thing I'll do. We only know each other for almost two months but you've made me feel things I wasn't even aware exist. I'm determined to hang on to it. I will never hurt you, Perce."

He chuckled. "It's weird that you're the one saying this thing to me. Usually, it's the guy who makes such promises."

"You don't need to promise me anything. I know who you are. I know you will never do that."

Percy exhaled and held my face between his hands. "You may not need to hear it, but I need to say it." He looked me in the eyes. "I will hurt myself but not you. Knowing you has made me realize that there's so much I'm missing. You reawakened me, Rey. You gave me a second chance at love. You didn't leave when you found out what I went through. You stayed and helped me get over it. And I want you to know that I will never do what Annabeth did to me to you."

"I know, Perce. I know," I said as I kissed him again.

"RR?"

I looked up and saw Noah standing behind me. I'd been sitting on the shore since my conversation with Percy and Noah's voice broke my reverie. Somehow, Percy's reluctance to help Annabeth brought back the beginning of our relationship. "What is it, Noah?" I asked.

"I'm tired," he said. "Grandma told me she's going to talk to Grandpa so I looked for you."

I smiled at him. "Come here."

Noah went to me and settled himself on my lap, his face at the crook of my neck. One of the things I like about Percy was Noah. He was a sweetheart. To be near him is to love him. I knew that it's not going to be difficult for me to be his Mom. I wasn't his mother, but I would be his Mom.

"Good night, RR," he mumbled.

I smiled. "Good night, Noah." In seconds, he was asleep.

I was about to stand up and take him to our room when Percy spoke behind me. "Should I be jealous that my son took my place?" he said. I looked up and saw him watching us with a smile on his lips. "Hey," he said, bending down and giving me a kiss. "You two look perfect."

"No," I said. Percy frowned. "Put your arm around us." He did. "Now _we_ look perfect." Percy chuckled. "How's Annabeth?"

"Asleep," he answered. "Don't worry about her, she's tough; she's going to be okay." He kissed the side of my head. "I want to thank you, Rey. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest."

"You should've listened to me from the beginning ," I told him.

"Why are you so anxious to have me fix things with Annabeth anyway? If I'm another guy, I would be extremely worried."

"Don't be ridiculous, Perce. I'm not some other girl who gets jealous of her girlfriend's ex. Besides, there will always be a connection between you and Annabeth and I can't change that. I can see how much distancing yourself from her is tearing you apart and that's something I don't like."

"You're willing to put up with this for me? You love me that much?"

"Are you asking to die, Jackson?"

Percy laughed. "Why is it that you always give me that answer?"

"Because the last thing we need is to inflate that exploding ego of yours."

"Right," he said, giving me yet another kiss.

"Don't you two look cozy," said a voice behind us. Percy and I both turned around. Standing behind us was a tall guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. "So cozy that it burns my eyes."

Percy stood up. "Who do you think you are to talk that way?"

The guy's nostrils flared. "Oh, you don't know me? That's just great, Jackson." He cracked his knuckles. I stood up and backed away. If I wasn't carrying Noah on my arms, I would've kicked him between the legs. Then let me introduce myself. My name is Josiah Hudson, Annabeth's boyfriend."

He then lunged at Percy.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 9: 21 GUNS]**


	9. Chapter 9: 21 Guns

_**A/N:**__ To those who followed me in Twitter (total: 2 of them), they know that this chapter was supposed to be uploaded at least three days ago, but because I was busy and had a lot of things to do, I'm only updating now. Anyway, to those who haven't followed me yet, here it is: __** drakehayward11. **__And this is a rather short story but it's actually one of my favorites. :D_

_** . .27:**__ Well, I've made up my mind but who knows, maybe it'll change. :D_

**_ChildOfSea:_**_I'm not going to answer that . . . just wait for ti. :D_

**_captaindauntless:_**_Well, okay. If that's what you want . . . but I would still love to see it. Haha. :D_

**_CimFan:_**_Thank you for following me! :D_

**_I Killed Popularity:_**_Well, I apologize but that's the way I do things: I torture my readers. I'm evil, I know. :D_

**_bluelightningbug:_**_Thank you. At least readers are now appreciating her more, which is exactly what I want. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 9: 21 GUNS 

**PERCY**

A fist connected with my jaw and I was thrown off of my feet. I stumbled and caught my foot against a slippery rock, making me fall on back. Josiah jumped on top of me and punched me in the face. There was a jab on my ribs and the wind was knocked off of me. He delivered another punch at the side of my face. My vision swirled. I kneed him on the stomach and he sat back up, breathless.

I stood up. "What the hell is your problem?"

He wiped his mouth. "Right now, you're my problem, Jackson." He charged at me again but I managed to sidestep him easily. The problem was he was so mad that he wasn't thinking straight. But he was fast, I'd give him that. Whereas I expected him to stumble, he whipped and kicked me on the shin. It was a hard blow and I wasn't able to stop crying out in pain.

"Percy!" Reyna screamed. I momentarily forgot about her. I saw that Noah was starting to stir in her arms. "Stop it, please!"

But Josiah wasn't to be stopped. He charged again. I once again sidestepped and spun, my back facing Reyna and Noah to block whatever was happening. I turned to face her. "Rey, get Noah out of here, now!"

Well, since I'm Percy Jackson, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have turned my back on Josiah. (Hey, I wanted to prevent Noah from seeing what was happening.) A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, sending me falling face-first to the ground. My arms flailed, accidentally hitting Reyna's shoulder. She cried out, dropping Noah on the sand. My son landed with a surprised yelp of pain.

My nose hit the ground hard, breaking it. Blood flowed from my nostrils to my chin. Noah saw it and cried out, "Daddy!" He tried to run to me but luckily, Reyna was able to stop him.

"Daddy?" Josiah asked, sounding surprised. I brought my head back hard, hitting his face. He backed away, clutching his mouth. "That-that kid is your son?"

"Why do you even care?!"

I watched as his face grew red. He was so furious that I could practically feel the heat coming off of him. For a while I wondered why knowing about Noah was such a big deal to him but then I thought, _Didn't Annabeth tell him about her son?_

As an answer, Josiah ran forward, yelling "Argh!" He was fast this time and I wasn't able to dodge his attack. The heel of his right hand connected with my sternum, completely knocking every wisp of air from my lungs. He brought his knee up and hit me on the stomach hard. I doubled over, trying to catch my breath.

"You think I can't do Math, Jackson?" he sneered. "I know for a fact who that kid's mother is! You'd better stop hooking up with my girlfriend!"

I heard the sound of feet running behind me with Noah's voice yelling, "Don't hurt my Daddy!" I turned around to stop him but a shadow passed me and I saw Josiah's arm hitting my son across the chest. Noah's small body flew back. He would've hit a rock but Reyna was fast. She dove forward and caught him in her arms and they went rolling down the shore.

The sight of the two of them hurt enraged me so much that I wasn't exactly aware if what I did. I stood up and kicked the back of his knee. Josiah fell down and I straddled him, punching his face over and over again. "Who the fuck do you think you are to hurt my son?!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard a voice demand behind me, a voice I immediately placed as Dad's. "Security!"

I grabbed the back of Josiah's head to smash his face against the ground but a voice stopped me. "Percy, stop please!" Reyna screamed. Noah was clinging tightly to her, saying "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," over and over like a chant. He looked so small, so scared that it brought me back. Why was I so quick to lose myself? Why did I let Noah be exposed to this kind of violence?

"Oh, God." I stood up, leaving Josiah lying there and went to where Noah was. He tried to grab me again but was stopped by my Dad.

I almost crawled to where Noah was. He was shivering and was shielding his face. "Noah," I whispered. He shook his head and refused to look at me. "Noah, please." Noah lifted his head from Reyna's shoulder and went to where I was kneeling, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Noah," I whispered into his ear, holding his shaking body against mine.

"Daddy," he cried into my shoulder. He was shivering badly to the point where it was like he was being electrocuted. I felt like my heart was being squeezed as I tried to calm him down but Noah was crying really hard, his tears soaking my shirt.

"Shh," I whispered into his ear. "Calm down. Please calm down." I kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. Please calm down."

Noah looked up. He saw the blood dripping down my chin and cried even louder. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed. "Daddy, you're hurt!" It was almost to the point where he was wailing. I pulled him, holding the back of his head, against my shoulder.

Josiah was yelling behind us, screaming obscenities at me. "We're not done, Jackson! You hear me? We're not fucking done!" He was being dragged by two security personnel. Dad was following them, no doubt contemplating the legal actions he can take against him.

I saw Mom running to where we were, alerted by all the commotion happening. "What happened?" she demanded.

"You better come with me," said Dad.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Reyna. "Perce, come on," she said. "Let's get Noah inside." I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that shot from my stomach, and carried Noah back to our room. His crying had slowed while we were walking and had completely stopped when we were inside. I sat him down on the bed. I could feel my throat closing up when I saw his teary face. "I'm going to get some ice, okay?"

I nodded at her, not taking my eyes off of my son. He was looking down, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Noah?" I called to him. He looked up, sniffling. His eyes were very red. "Noah, I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of my problems. I'm so, so sorry."

Noah wiped his nose. "W-why did he hurt you, Daddy? What does he want?"

I sat on the bed with him, holding his hands. "I don't know, buddy. I have no idea why he's so mad at me." Noah reached out to wipe the blood from my nose. He stared at the thick crimson liquid on his hand. This seemed to drive him over the edge again for he started to sniffle. "Shh. Stop it."

He shook his head wildly. "But Daddy, you're hurt. You're bleeding."

I dragged the back of my hand under my nose to wipe off the blood. "I'm fine, see?" I said, wiping the sticky liquid on my jeans. "Don't worry about me, please. I can take care of myself."

"But Daddy . . ."

"Noah, please," I said, looking him in the eyes. He nodded. Reyna went back from the kitchen, holding a small basin of warm water on one hand and an ice bag on the other. I took the water from her. Soaked in it was a piece of clean cloth. I placed it on my lap, took the cloth out and started cleaning myself. Reyna, on the other hand, pressed the ice bag at the side of my face.

The door opened and in came were my parents. "Will you please tell me what happened out there?" Mom asked. I shook my head, looking at Noah. Mom understood what I meant and went to pick my son up. "Come on, honey, let's get you cleaned up," she told him.

Noah shook his head vigorously. "No. My Daddy's hurt. I'm staying with him."

I looked at him. "Noah, just go with your grandma. I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about me, okay?" He was about to protest but I said, "Noah, please." My son sighed. He went with Mom but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a small smile as he walked out of the room.

Dad leaned against the door, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He raised his eyebrows at me, saying, "Well? What happened out there?"

Reyna started telling him. Meanwhile, I tried to think of a possible reason why he was so mad. There was the only obvious reason at the back of my head but I refused to recognize it. Annaebth had confirmed it earlier, but I based on her words, Josiah didn't know about it. Maybe he found out? But how? These questions, I decided, were best left to be asked to the one concerned in this subject.

Dad looked like he's about to explode when Reyna got to the part where Josiah hit his grandson. He cracked his knuckles, his nostrils flaring. "I'll sue that bastard," he said. "Or we could deal with this thing the Jackson way. What do you want?" he asked me.

I tossed the ice bag on the bedside table and stood up. "We're not going to do anything just yet." Dad was about to protest but I stopped him. "We'll sue him, yes; he's not getting away for hurting Noah. I just need to talk to someone before anything else."

I went out of the room and headed to where Annabeth was.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Look, I can forget what he did to _me_, but he hurt Noah, Annabeth. He hurt _our_ son. We have to do something about it."

I tried not to pay too much attention on Percy referring to Noah as _our_ son and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Josiah was here. He found me when _I_ didn't even know that I was here. I never anticipated he was capable of hurting an innocent five year-old. When I thought about it to find some possible reason why he hurt Noah, the only one I came up with was Josiah somehow found out that I was his mother. Based on what Percy told me, there was a huge possibility that that was what happened. I was starting to actually get scared of him, but not for myself. If I was right, he might take his anger out of my son.

"I-I'll talk to him about it," I said.

"And what, tell him to stop? I appreciate your effort, Annabeth, but I don't think your boyfriend can be talked into not doing what he did again."

"I'm really sorry for what he did, Percy," I apologized. "I really have no idea what's gotten into him."

Percy looked at me skeptically. "I think you do," he said quietly, sitting next to me on the bed with a wince. I saw bruises on his face. His nose was obviously broken and he was clutching his stomach every time he moved. "Annabeth, he accused me of hooking up with you. He was furious because he thinks we're going behind his back. Why would he think that? I mean, hardly see each other these days," he said, looking at me.

I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "I don't think I can tell you."

"Oh, come on," said Percy, standing up. "Your boyfriend hurt Noah thinking that we're having an affair. I don't even know how Reyna's taking this. The least you can do is tell me why he's acting that way; you owe me that much."

I look up at him, suddenly upset. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Because I'm pretty sure we've already talked about it. Percy, you already know why. We both know you do – you're just refusing to acknowledge it."

He shook his head. "Because acknowledging it would be wrong. We both have our own lives now; we can't keep on reliving the past when we need to move on with the present."

"Seaweed Brain, our past is the reason why our present is being like this," I said. "Josiah knows what happened between us; he knows that you're the first person I've ever loved, the first one who actually showed me how to live. He knows everything about us – except for the fact that . . . except for the fact that we had a son and that – that my feelings for you never ended."

Percy sighed. "Is – is there any way for him to find out?"

I nodded reluctantly. "I was keeping a . . . a picture of you under my pillow. I checked it every night before going to sleep. Josiah went to visit me one day, that day that I took Noah to the mall. When I came home, he was there. He found it."

He gave a humorless chuckle. "God, this is messed up," he said.

I stared at him, offended. "Messed up? Since when loving someone counts as _messed up_? Look, I can accept that you're in love with someone else now, Percy. As painful as it is, I can accept the fact that you love someone other than me. When I told you I'm still in love with you, I didn't ask you to love me back, did I? I just wanted you to know. How is that messed up?"

"It's messed up because Noah is getting caught in the middle," he answered simply. "It's messed up because the son I've been protecting all these years has been hurt because of some unfinished business between us in the past."

"And I told you I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault."

I scoffed. "Yeah, but every single thing you've said only pointed out that it's all on me."

"It's on both of us," Percy said quietly. "This is our fault. And I want to fix it. Starting with you."

I was caught off guard. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"We need to have a proper closure, Annabeth. We have to end things that should've ended five years ago." Percy sighed. "I'm sorry," he began. "Maybe we were both wrong back then. We were too young to actually understand what we wanted. We thought that what we had would last forever, but we were both wrong. What we had was young love; it was true, yes, but unripe, untested. We may have gone through things together; we were there for each other through everything, but in the end we still had to grow up on our own – we still have to find ourselves without each other getting in the way.

"We thought that that was it, that it was what we needed . . . that lead us to do the thing we did that night – the night we conceived Noah. Although it was a mistake, it was something I would never regret. What I regret was the part I played where I hurt you." I opened my mouth to speak but Percy stopped me. "Don't say I didn't because I know I did. I'm not exactly sure how much, but I know it was there – the pain I caused you. I wasn't able to acknowledge it because I'd been too blinded with my anger when you left. It was easier than to wonder why you would leave when you had us. Again, I'm sorry for hurting you."

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't even know that I was crying. Percy's words touched and hurt me at the same time. "Is this really goodbye, Percy?" I managed to ask after almost a minute. "Because I'm not sure I want to actually goodbye to you."

He gave me a sad smile. "We're just saying goodbye to that part of our life – being a couple. We don't need to say goodbye to Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain, though. They can stay."

I bit my lower lip. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to," he said. "Though I'm still waiting on what you plan on doing with Josiah about this situation. Dad wants to sue him, and frankly, I do, too. But I don't want to do it without talking to you first."

I didn't answer. There was only possible solution to this. Josiah was here because of me. He hurt Percy and Noah because of me. If I wanted to keep them safe, if I wanted them out of the line of fire, there was only one thing left for me to do. It felt like déjà vu because I've already done it once. It was different this time, though. Before, I left mainly because I was scared, now I was leaving because I would be protecting them.

"Alright, I'll stay away from you," I said. Percy opened his mouth to speak but it was my time to stop him. "Seaweed Brain, Josiah did all of these because of me. The only way he'll stop is if I stay away from you."

"Wise Girl . . ."

"Just . . . I'm sorry, okay?"

He frowned. "For what?"

"For this," I said as I crashed my lips against his. Percy stiffened for a second and I honestly thought that he was going to push me but he let go. I experimentally deepened the kiss, reaching deep inside Percy to tell him how much I loved him for the last time.

"Daddy?" a voice asked. Percy and I sprang apart. Standing by the door with a confused look on his face was Noah.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 10: CALM BEFORE THE STORM]**


	10. Chapter 10: Calm Before The Storm

_**A/N:** There won't be any shoutouts in this chapter. I'm running out of time, so I'm just going to leave you with a question: WHO DO YOU WANT PERCY TO END UP WITH? Answer me through reviews, and while you're at it, let me know what you think of the story. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 10: CALM BEFORE THE STORM

**PERCY**

"Noah, do you want some cookies?" I asked, glancing sideways to my son who was looking out the window.

Noah shook his head at me, looking away once more. I sighed. Noah refused to talk to me after what he saw. I tried to get him talking but he would just shake my head or give me a one syllable reply. I knew that Noah was well aware that I was reaching out to him because I was offering him sweets even when it was almost night. Normally I wouldn't as he was already hyperactive and if I as much as give him a piece of something sweet, we both won't be able to sleep.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him quietly, hoping that my Mom and Reyna, who were sitting at the backseat of my car, wouldn't hear.

But they did. "Perce," said Reyna, placing a hand on my shoulder and leaning closer so she was speaking next to my ear. "After what happened earlier, Noah is traumatized. Expect this kind of behavior on him. Tomorrow we can bring him to a therapist."

I looked at her, unable to stop the guilt from flowing into my chest and weighing me down. I could remember what happened between Annabeth and I and the thing that really annoyed me was I could still feel her lips against mine. _Damn it, _I cursed inwardly. _Get it out of your head._

"I'm just tired, Daddy," he answered simply.

"Why don't you sleep?" I told him. "I'll wake you up when we're home."

Noah shook his head. "I'm not sleepy, Daddy; just tired."

"Okay," I answered, not bothering to hide the sadness in my voice. Reyna once again reached out and gripped my shoulder softly, giving me her support without having to voice out anything. What she didn't know was that guilt was eating up my insides. I couldn't even meet her eyes in the rearview mirror.

I exhaled loudly and decided to drive in silence. The lack of conversation gave my mind a lot of room to think about what happened. I knew my son was confused with what he saw. Both Annabeth and I were too shocked that we failed to come up with some explanation to provide him. He walked into the room and just stared at us. I could read the panic I was feeling reflected in Annabeth's eyes. It's bad enough that it was what Josiah accused us of doing but Noah seeing us was a whole lot different.

"Why are you kissing my Daddy?" he asked Annabeth.

"Um . . ." Annabeth trailed off, obviously loss for words. I was having the same difficulty of coming up with a reason. She looked at me, her eyes screaming for help. I wanted to look away, to let her deal with this on her own as she was the one who initiated the kiss but then I realized that I had a participation in it. Instead of pushing her away, I let her.

I looked at my son. "Noah, go find your grandma. Tell her to clean you up; we'll be leaving shortly." He stubbornly looked at me, his expression saying _Explain to me first_. I sighed. "Noah, please. We'll talk later."

Noah nodded and went out of the room, but not before giving us a look.

When I was sure that he was out of earshot, I turned to Annabeth. "What did you do that for?" I asked her. I expected myself to be mad at her, to be yelling, but my voice came out as barely a whisper.

"I can't exactly stay away from you without doing that at least once," she said. Annabeth took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did five years ago. I never wanted you to feel abandoned, but I also didn't want you to get hurt because of me. And I'm sorry for what I did a while ago. I just thought you should know, Seaweed Brain," she paused, reaching out and touching my face, "I love you. I always have and always will." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before standing up and walking out of the room.

I sat there and watched as she walked out of my life for the second time.

I pulled on the driveway of our apartment, killing the engine. Mom and Reyna got out of the car and started taking out our things. Noah tapped my arm and held out his hand. "Daddy, keys," he said.

I unhooked the key chain from my pocket and gave it to him. After removing his seatbelt, Noah got out of the car and ran to our apartment. He unlocked the door and held it open for my Mom and Reyna. I was about to get out of the car when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. The number was unregistered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

I looked over the dashboard and checked that Reyna was inside. God, I felt like I was cheating on her. "Why are you calling?" I asked, unable to hide the hostility in my voice.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "I honestly don't know," she said. "I just I just wanted to hear your voice."

I ended up smirking. "Yeah, right." Annabeth didn't answer, giving me time to think. What frustrated me the most was that I could still feel her lips against mine, like they were still glued together. I slammed my palm against the steering wheel, mad at myself for letting something like that happen. What would Reyna say?

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I didn't mean to just kiss you. I wasn't thinking – no, I was. For that to happened I would've had thought about it before. I guess I'm apologizing because I know what you're going through right now."

I scoffed. "And what am I exactly going through right now, Annabeth? Do you know what? Do you know that I want to beat myself up because I practically cheated on Reyna and Noah wouldn't talk to me? Do you know what that feels like?"

"That's the reason why I'm saying I'm sorry," said Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain, I'm going away. I just didn't want to do that without doing what I did and – "

"And here I am once again, left alone to clean up your messes," I said, cutting her off. Annabeth didn't answer. "I guess you didn't think that way, huh? Well, Annabeth, maybe you can do what you said and stay away from us. And stop messing with my head."

"Well, you're messing with mine, too!" she said, her tone rising.

"Yeah, but that is your own doing," I said, shaking my head at her. Then I remembered that she couldn't see me so I stopped. "This time, don't make any calls or any attempt to contact me – your boyfriend might be watching and the last thing I want is him hurting Noah again."

"Are you going to sue him?" she asked quietly.

"What do you think? He hurt a five year-old. Dad's preparing all necessary actions right now. I'm not letting him off for hurting my son."

"I know," said Annabeth from the other line. "If you need any help with that, just let me know."

I wanted to tell her off, to say that I would never need her help. Instead, I found myself saying, "Fine." I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Look, I have to go. I need to talk to Reyna and Noah."

"Okay," she answered. "Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah."

I ended the call and got out my car. I found Mom at the couch flipping through the channels. Reyna was at the kitchen, fixing the stuffs we brought to the beach. Her back was turned to me. I went to where she was quietly and wrapped m arms around her waist, placing my chin on her shoulder. She stiffened but quickly relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Hey," she greeted me, turning her head sideways to give me a kiss.

"Hey," I said back, kissing the side of her head. I tightened my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Reyna disentangled herself and faced me. "What is it?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. She knew me. I'm not really the kind of person who expresses what I feel – though, of course, I constantly say those words to her – and Reyna was aware that I'm not exactly known for being verbose.

I shook my head, trying for a smile. "Nothing. Why, is it so wrong for me to say those words to my beautiful girlfriend?" I asked.

A hint of a blush appeared on her cheek but Reyna glared at me. "Don't be a smartass, Perce. I know you – you just don't say those words or get cheesy on me unless there's something you need or _want_ in return." She paused for a moment, and when she spoke again, she sounded like she accidentally swallowed a live parrot. "Jackson! I'm not spending the night!"

I frowned, wondering what she meant. "I know; you've told me in the car. And it's not like we haven't slept together before."

"Oh?" she asked. "Because I sure as hell know why you're being like this. I thought we've talked about this, Perce. We agreed not to be _that_ couple. We have Noah to take care of and the last thing we need is another little Jackson running around the house."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't talking about that, Rey! I didn't say those words to get in your pants. I'm not like my seventeen year-old self anymore; I'm more responsible now." Reyna's ears turned red. "Nice to know you have a very high opinion of me," I said, sitting down.

"Alright, I'm sorry," she said, sitting down beside me. She tried to take my hand but I whisked her away. She drew back, hurt. "I-I didn't mean to . . . Perce, come on." I don't know why but I burst out laughing, finding humor in her reaction. She glared at me, standing up and shoving my shoulder. "Ass."

"I was kidding!" I stood up and hugged her again. "Seriously, Rey. You thought I was asking for _that_? We've talked and we both agreed not to do anything along that line, remember? And I'm not changing my mind. I already have my hands full with Noah. Besides, I want to just enjoy being with you." She sighed as I kissed her neck. "And hey, have I told you I love you today?"

I felt her smiling. "Yes, Perce, not more than five minutes ago."

"Good," I said, kissing her neck. "Because I will never get tired of saying them. I will tell you those words until you get sick of hearing them from me."

She scoffed. "Like I will get tired of hearing you say them," she said, holding my hand and tightening my arms around her. "Like I will ever get tired of loving you."

"Now who's getting cheesy?" I teased her.

Reyna freed herself from our embrace. "Just shut up and kiss me, Jackson."

"Yes, Ma'am," I complied, trapping her face between my hands and kissing her softly on the lips. Reyna's hands automatically shot up at the back of my neck, holding me closer. She made her way up until her hands were tangled on my messy hair. We were pressed so tightly now that it hurt. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to tell her what she meant to me. I wanted to tell her that whatever happened between Annabeth and I was a total mistake and there would be no on in this planet I'd rather grow old with than her.

We only broke apart when we were both panting, her face at the crook of my neck. "I love you, Rey," I said one more time, not because I wanted her to hear it but because I needed to say it. "Never doubt that, okay? Never, ever think for a second that I will leave you."

"Now you're starting to worry me," she said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Except for the fact that I want to break our agreement, throw you over my shoulder and never let you out of my bed? Nah, everything's cool," I said. I knew I should've told her what happened but I didn't have the heart to. Reyna was such a strong person and I didn't want to make her cry.

She laughed. "Shut up, Perce."

I bit my lip as I asked her the following question, "Aren't you going to ask me something?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'm pretty sure by now that you're wondering why Josiah attacked me like that."

Reyna sighed. "I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me everything. I know you, Perce – if there's something you need to say, you'll say it when you think it's time by then, we'll talk about it."

I sighed as I pressed my forehead against her. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it hasn't come up until now."

"Seriously, though," I said. "Do you know what it feels like to have someone who understands you and takes you for who you are? Someone who looks at you like you're some sort of broken toy that needs fixing and turns you into a project to turn you into something that you're not? And someone who's happy with what I can only give and not ask for more." I took her hand and pressed it at the side of my face. "Thank you, Rey. You have no idea what you are to me. I don't know where I would be without you."

She kissed the tip of my nose. "Maybe you should thank yourself, too, Perce. You gave me something I never knew I needed. You gave me a sense of contentment and for the very first time in my life, I feel I belong somewhere, with someone . . . with you. It's not just me, Perce. It's you, as well. Loving you and having you love me is the only thing in my life now that counts for something."

I buried my face on her hair, inhaling her all too-familiar scent. For a while, we just stood there, holding onto each other without saying anything. We didn't need to. We talked without having to use words. We spoke without opening our mouths; just the proximity of each other was enough.

Reyna broke our embrace. "Okay, enough of the sappy moments. I need to get going; I'm needed at the office early tomorrow and I still need to drive your Mom home." She took my hand and led me to the living room to where Mom sat waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Reyna answered.

I walked them to where Reyna parked her car earlier. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before getting in. Mom tossed her bag at the backseat and smiled at me from across the car. "Bye, honey," she said. She was about to get in but stood back up. "And, oh, you have lip gloss on your jaw."

I wiped my face in embarrassment while Mom laughed at me, jumping in after Reyna. I watched them drive away. When I couldn't see Reyna's tail lights anymore, I let myself back in the apartment. I climbed the stairs and headed to where Noah's room was. I knocked on the door, calling, "Noah? You awake?"

"It's open, Daddy," he said. I twisted the doorknob and let myself in. Noah was sitting on the bed, his PSP on his lap, the game paused. "What is it?"

"Can we talk?" Noah nodded and moved aside, giving me room on his bed. I sat down and looked at my son. "Are you mad at me or something?"

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

"You weren't talking to me," I said. "Look, Noah, I know that what you saw is confusing. And after what happened this afternoon, I know you have a lot of questions but I can't answer them right now, buddy. You're too young; you won't understand – that thing with Annabeth and the guy – but I promised that in time, I will. But for now, I just need you to trust me."

"You were kissing Annabeth, Daddy," he said. "And you're with Reyna."

"I know, Noah, okay? But it's not what you think it is, I promise. I'm not fooling around. I'm not doing this to hurt the two of them. I just – you won't understand." I looked at him. "Please just trust me. Please don't be mad at me."

Noah sighed and went to sit on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm not mad, Daddy. I'm just tired."

I kissed the side of his head, cradling his face against my chest like I used to when he was small. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I just missed you."

"We were together all day, Daddy," he pointed out.

"I know," I answered. "So can I sleep with you?"

He smiled and nodded, jumping on the other side of the bed and throwing the blanket over him. I kicked off my shoes, removed my jeans and crawled in under the cover with him. Noah lifted himself and placed his head on my chest. I combed my fingers through his hair. "Good night, Daddy," he said.

I kissed his forehead. "Good night, buddy. 'Love you."

"Yeah. Love you, too."

I tightened my arms around him, and closed my eyes, thankful that I have him with me. Thankful that even when life could get tough, I still have him.

Little did I know that things were about to change for the worst. Little did I know that everything was about to fall apart.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 11: AVALANCHE**

_(The chapter where everything changes.)_**]**


	11. Chapter 11: Avalanche

_**A/N:**__ I want to thank all of those who cast their votes. Most of you answered Annabeth while a handful answered Reyna. Now there's something I need you to do: i want you to forget everything you know about these characters prior to reading this story. I want you to focus on who they are in here. In the next chapters, a lot of changes are going to happen. Emotions are going to run wild and characters are going to make decisions. I want you to observe them, look at what they're going to do and weigh who really Percy is better off with. I'm going to ask you that question again. :D_

This is one of the most challenging chapters I've ever written and I have no idea how you're going to react to this. You'll understand once you get to the end. And I think i need to find somewhere to hide, in case angry readers come after me.

_Also, my working schedule has changed, so I probably won't be updating in the next two weeks. I'm not doing this on purpose, please understand that I'm trying to balance things out. But I will try and update earlier.  
I'm running out of time so there won't be any shoutouts, but know that I appreciate all your reviews so keep them coming. I need to know what you're thinking._

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 11: AVALANCHE

**PERCY**

Lunch time.

Perfect timing. I had received the text message half an hour ago that Noah would be let out earlier than usual, just before lunch. I would be at the office at least until three and no one was available to look after him. So I texted Nico if he could drive my son to me. He said he would. Now I had to let Mr. Lynn know. He was okay with it, as Noah had stayed with me twice or thrice before and he was actually fond of him.

I caught up with him. "Hey, Mr. Lynn?" I called.

He turned around from boarding the elevator. "Yes, Percy?"

"Uh, Noah will be let out earlier and I'm wondering if he can stay here with me? Both my Mom and girlfriend are busy so no one is available to look after him."

Mr. Lynn smiled kindly. "Of course. Just make sure he doesn't go running around; he could get lost in this building."

"Yes, sir."

I sent a quick text to Nico telling him that it was okay to bring Noah over. I went to the lobby to wait for them. Fifteen minutes later, my cousin walked in, with Noah on his arms. I stood up to meet them. "Noah, why are you making Uncle Nico carry you?" I asked as I took my son from him.

"I'm tired, Daddy," he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck, snuggling against my chest.

I chuckled as I kissed his forehead. "A lot of work at school?" He nodded. I turned to Nico. "Thanks for bringing him, man," I said.

Nico shrugged. "It's fine," he said, looking down to check his watch. "Anyway, I need to go now. I have a class at one." He gave Noah a mocked punch on the shoulder. "Bye, little monkey." My son gave a small wave. "Be good to your Dad." Nico paused, thinking. "On the second thought, don't."

When he was gone, I turned to Noah. "What's up with you today?" I asked. Normally, if he was given the chance to stay with me at the office, he would bug me endlessly to give him a tour.

Noah shrugged. "I'm tired," he answered simply, then tapped his stomach. "And hungry."

That made me laugh. "Alright, let's go get something to eat at the pantry."

We were sitting at a table, with Noah devouring his share of our order when one of my workmates went to sit by us. "Hey, Perce," Rachel greeted.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a complete mystery to me. She's probably one of the wealthiest people in New York City. She could easily just relax for her entire life and still had more than enough. Her Dad owned at least four companies which were all operating in the city and was one of the most well-known business figures of New York. Rachel, however, was not your typical rich-and-snob girl. She was actually cool, of not a bit weird. During her day-offs, she could be seen actively participating on non-government organizations helping people.

"Hi, Rachel," I greeted back, looking up.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" she asked, extending a hand to touched my bruised cheek.

I nervously leaned away, seeing that Noah was watching us. "Nothing. A little misunderstanding."

"Oh," she breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She then saw Noah for the first time. "And who is this? Your younger brother?"

I cleared my throat as Noah looked away from me to stare at Rachel. He was frowning, the look on his face saying _Who is she?_ "Uh, no," I told Rachel. "Rachel, meet Noah; he's my son." Of course I told her that I had a son before but she didn't believe me. Don't ask why; I have no idea. "Noah, introduce yourself."

He jumped off of his seat and went to where Rachel was, her eyes wide. "Hello," my son said. "I'm Aedan Noah but Daddy calls me Noah." He extended his had up to Rachel who accepted it, still looking at me in surprise.

She finally composed herself. "Hi, Noah. My name is Rachel, I'm a friend of your Dad's." Noah gave her a small smile before going back to his seat, resuming eating. She turned to me. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Percy," she said walking away, but not before squeezing

I watched her as she left the pantry shaking her head. I wondered what that could mean. Noah was the one who gave me an answer. "She likes you, Daddy," he said simply, like it was not a big deal.

I gave him a look of confusion. "What? What made you say so?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "It's obvious, Daddy. She was touching your face."

I chuckled. "That doesn't necessarily mean she likes me, you know." Noah opened his mouth to make a reply but I stopped him. "Alright, I'm not talking about this with you; you don't understand this kind of thing."

He pouted. "You just don't want me to tell RR that a girl talks to you that way," he mumbled under his breath.

I laughed. "And what way is that, exactly?"

Noah batted his eyelashes. "_Hi, Perce_," he said in a somewhat high-pitched voice, mimicking Rachel's. "You know what I'm saying, Daddy."

I ruffled his hair. Noah must be the most sensitive and smart five year-old in existence. "Even if that's true, it's not like I was flirting back to her, right?" Noah shrugged. "And if you tell Reyna, it doesn't matter. She knows I love her, and only her."

"Why did you kiss Annabeth, Daddy?" he asked.

That caught me off guard and for a while I didn't know how to answer. "It's more complicated than that, buddy," I finally managed to say. "Please don't judge me, Noah. As much as I want to explain it to you, I can't."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to make you upset."

I smiled as I ruffled his hair. "That's okay."

"But you're going to tell her? You said if I make a mistake, I should tell you."

I kissed his forehead. "Of course. I'm going to tell her, I promise."

"What if she gets mad?"

I shrugged. "I'll have to accept it. I was wrong to let it happen."

"Okay."

I watched silently as Noah finished eating, my chest heavy of thoughts – thoughts on how Reyna's going to react about this. Mad, no doubt. I just hoped she gave me the chance to make it up to her and didn't break up with me. I couldn't lose her.

"I'm done, Daddy," Noah said after a moment.

"Good," I said, standing up. "Come on, you can stay at my office. Behave and just sleep, okay? I have tons to do."

He nodded as he took my hand.

* * *

Reyna was at my kitchen when Noah and I arrived, busy preparing food.

She smiled brightly when we walked in, giving both of us a kiss. "Hey, there," she greeted. "How's your day?"

"Tiring," I answered, setting my duffel down on the table. "What time did you get here?"

"Around noon, I guess. Which was a good thing; your room badly needs cleaning." She looked at Noah and smiled at him. "This little man here is much tidier than you are, shame on you," she said playful. I laughed as I kissed her head.

"Hear, hear," Noah said.

"Alright, you guys are ganging up on me." They both laughed. It looked like a completely normal afternoon but I knew there was something I needed to do. I remembered my conversation earlier with Noah and looked down at my son. "Noah, why don't you go ahead and do your home works; there's something Reyna and I need to talk about." He raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded at him. "Just don't forget to wash up first, okay?" I called as he ran upstairs.

"What is it?" Reyna asked when I turned around. I gave a loud sigh. "Perce, you're scaring me."

"Rey, there's something you need to know," I said, taking a deep breath. The next words barely escaped my mouth. "Yesterday afternoon, when I went to confront Annabeth about what happened with Josiah . . . something – something happened, Rey."

"What?" she asked, touching my arm. "Perce, you can tell me anything."

"Annabeth and I kissed," I blurted out. I watched her expression. For a second there was nothing, her face completely expressionless. Then her lips trembled, her eyes watered and she was suddenly trying to get past me. "Rey, please," I pleaded as I tried to hold her. "Please, I'm sorry. I - - I didn't mean for it to happen. Just please, let me explain."

"What, Perce?" she asked, tears running down her face. "What are you going to say? That it means nothing to you?"

"It doesn't – "

"You let it happen, Percy! That means something!"

She tried to step aside but I blocked her way. "Rey, please. Just – just slap me, hurt me, yell at me. Do anything, just please don't leave."

She bit her lower lip and looked down. My chest felt heavy as I watched her tears running down her eyes. I wanted to do something: kneel in front of her and beg for her forgiveness or anything . . . anything I had to so she would forgive me, though deep inside me, I knew how hard it would be on her end. She was as guarded as I was and letting people in her life was a huge challenge for her as much as it was for me. But when we met, Reyna made exceptions for me. She put down her walls so I could get in, so we could ne together. I knew, even without her telling me that she still lived with fear every day, the fear of me leaving her.

And now, I just made the biggest mistake of hurting the strongest person I've ever known.

Reyna looked up. I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly on the chest at the sight of her red eyes. "Why, Percy? I-I tried my best to be a good girlfriend to you. Where have I gone wrong?"

"It's not you, Rey. Please. I'm sorry."

I hugged her but she pushed me away. "Just – just let me go. I need to be alone." When she tried to walk past me, I didn't stop her. I just watched, watched as another important person in my life walked away. What's wrong with me? Why do I always end up hurting the people that I wanted to protect the most?

I sat down on the table, my eyes trained on nothing. I kept remembering the tears that Reyna cried, how hurt she looked when I told her. I felt like I buried myself under three feet of dirt, cutting off all oxygen supply in my body. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I wasn't even aware when I started crying. I just felt them, hot and burning with pain and shame down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I stayed there. I only became aware of the time again when Noah found me. He didn't say anything. He climbed into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him and pressed him tightly against my body. "I'm sorry, Noah," I whispered in his ear. "I always mess things up."

Noah looked at me. "She's mad?"

"She walked away," I answered. "And I'm afraid it's permanently."

"She's going to forgive you, Daddy," he said. "Just give her time." Noah hugged me again and I buried my face on his hair.

We stayed there until Noah fell asleep, while I stayed awake the entire night.

* * *

"Rey, I know you're mad at me but please pick up the phone so we can talk about it. Please."

I was on my way to my car to pick up Noah the next day. I had gotten off from work and called Reyna for the hundredth time, but it was always voice mail. I tried in every possible way to reach her but she just wouldn't reach back. I made a silent note to pay her a visit later the day.

I was just setting my phone down when it rang again. I pressed answer and immediately brought it to my ear. "Rey, thank God you called me – "

"May I please speak with Mr. Percy Jackson?" a woman's voice asked from the other line.

I frowned. "Speaking. Who is this?"

"I'm Meredith Reese, the principal of Meriwether Preparatory School."

I fell silent. Meriwether was Noah's school. "Why? Is there something wrong with my son?"

"That's exactly what I need to ask you, Mr. Jackson," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's something we need to talk about in person. Are you going to pick Noah up?"

"Yes. I'm actually on my way now."

"Perfect. I'll see you." She ended the call.

I stared at my phone, worried of what might be the reason why the principal herself needed to talk to me. Did Noah get in trouble? That was the only explanation I could come up with. I sighed and jumped into my car and drove, thinking the whole way.

Fifteen minutes later found me in Mrs. Reese's office. Noah was sitting at the waiting area. He met me halfway when he saw me. "Hey, there," I said as I sat down in front of him. "What's wrong?" Noah shook his head. "Look, Noah, I'm not going to be mad but I need you to tell me the truth."

"I didn't get in trouble, Daddy, I swear."

"Noah – "

"Mr. Jackson?" I looked up and saw a woman around her late forties standing beside and opened door. "In here, please."

I stood up. "Stay here, okay?" I told Noah.

"Daddy . . ."

"I'll be right back."

I went in. "Please have a set," she said. The name plate on her table identified her as Mrs. Meredith Reese, Principal of Meriwether Preparatory School. "Mr. Jackson," she said. "May I call you Percy?" I nodded and watched her as she sat down behind the desk in front of me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea why you called me here."

Mrs. Reese took a deep breath. "Percy, I'm well aware of how young you were when Noah was born. You were seventeen and that stage is the most crucial into self-discovery. Teenagers use those years into finding out who they really are and who they're going to be." She placed her hand on top of her desk, wringing her fingers. "You, however, weren't given the chance to do so. Noah was born and you had to grow up quickly. May I ask how you handled the responsibility?"

"Right after high school, I started working," I answered, wondering where this would go. "All kinds of job – cashier, bagger, waiter – anything to provide for him. I didn't attend college."

Mrs. Reese nodded. "If I may ask, Percy, where is Noah's mother?"

I took some time before answering. "She left on the night Noah was born."

"And your son is a reminder of what you've lost and what she did to you."

I straightened on my chair. "What exactly do you mean by that? Look, can you just get to the point?"

Mrs. Reese leaned forward. "Percy, have you hurt your son?"

I stood up, so suddenly that I knocked my chair back. "What?! Who even gave you the idea that I do?!"

Mrs. Reese stood up and waved to the door. The assistant that I saw earlier went in, with Noah in tow. He looked scared. "Daddy, what's going on?"

The principal went to where he was and sat down in front of him. "Noah, I need you to tell me the truth. Has your Dad hurt you?"

Noah shook his head vigorously. "No. He never hurt me."

"Excuse me," I interjected. "How can you even come up with that?" Mrs. Reese started unbuttoning my sons' shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Answering your question, Mr. Jackson." When it was open, I felt my heart stop. On my son's torso and chest were eclectic patterns of bruises. Some were fresh, while some looked like they were a day old.

I knelt in front of him and held his shoulder. "Noah, who did this to you?"

He shook his head. "No one, Daddy."

"Noah, tell me the truth. Who did this to you?!"

My son started crying. "Daddy, I swear. No one."

I looked at Mrs. Reese. "Why are you tolerating bullies?!" I yelled at her. Noah cringed and stepped away from me, which probably was a sign to the principal, that I was, in fact, hurting my son. "You let this happen under your watch! What kind of principal are you?!" I looked back at my son to make him confess who was bullying him but what I saw made my blood run cold. Thick, crimson liquid was running down my son's chin from his nose. "Noah, what's going on?"

"Daddy?" he asked.

I glanced sideways to Mrs. Reese, her face worried. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"Daddy," Noah called again.

"Percy, I think it's better if you take Noah to the clinic," she suggested.

"Daddy!" Noah yelled. I looked back at him, only to watch his eyes roll back into his head as he lost consciousness.

* * *

I paced the waiting room of the hospital nonstop, my heart hammering in my chest. Noah had been in the examination room for almost two hours. Nobody had come out to talk to me and I was going out of my mind with worry.

"Perce!" a voice called. I turned around and saw Reyna running to where I was. I had left a message right after we got in the hospital. Thankfully, she momentarily set aside what was going on between us. I badly needed her.

"Rey," I said as I met her with a hug.

"Has there been any update?" she asked.

"No but – "

"Mr. Jackson?" I looked back and saw the doctor who was attending to Noah stepping out of the examination room. "In my office, please."

Reyna took my hand as we followed him. I didn't even bother sitting down when we got inside. The name on the door read Dr. Mears. "What's going on? Is Noah going to be okay?" I asked impatiently.

Dr. Mears took a deep breath. "Mr. Jackson, based on what your son told me, he has been experiencing fatigue and weakness for almost a week now." My eyes widened. Noah had never told me anything about this. "His nose was bleeding when you brought him here earlier, he also has a fever and bruises all over his body." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward and, in a quiet voice, said, "Together, these are sure symptoms of acute promyelocytic leukemia."

My breath got caught in my throat. Reyna's hand tightened on my arm. "W-what's that?"

Dr. Mears gave me a sad look. "Mr. Jackson, Noah has cancer of the blood and bone marrow."


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Day

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. It's just that I'm so busy with my job and we had a family emergency. My sister was admitted to the hospital so you can understand why I got a little distracted. I can't promise that I will be updating faster. I will be really busy these coming days. I just hope you guys understand._

_By the way, I thank all those readers who cast their votes. Thank you for explaining why you voted for who. But let me get this straight: I won't be the one to make the choice. Percy will. Let's just wait and find out, okay?_

**_inkling13:_**_Why, thank you. :D_

**_bluelightningbug:_**_Well, I apologize. But here it is. :D_

**_FlorenceBradBury: _**_I try to set aside my personal intentions because I don't want to ruin the story. As I've said above, Percy will be the one to make the choice. Anyway, I'm glad you can see both sides and understand both points. :D_

**_CimFan:_**_I apologize if that is the case, but this has been the story from the very beginning. I don't mean to make you feel bad and if I did, I apologize. i just hope you understand._

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 12: BAD DAY

**ANNABETH**

"Okay, I'm going to admit it; I have no freaking idea how your mind works, Annabeth Chase," said Thalia. "I mean I did get the part where you said you're trying to protect them and all that. What I don't understand is why leave them when they obviously need you the most?"

I sighed as I stared at her from across the table. I was at Thalia's, temporarily bunking with her. I left my apartment because Josiah knew where it was and the last thing I needed was another confrontation with him. He tried calling me a couple of times but I decided I wouldn't call him back. At least not yet. I figured it would be better if I just take some time off and clear my head, that way we could avoid further more conflicts.

"I don't expect you to," I said. "You don't have a child yet."

Thalia snorted. "Seriously, Annie? That's the best explanation you can come up with? What happened to my best friend who could make me shut up with a three-word reply? What have you done to her?"

I shook my head. "She grew up," I answered, remembering what Percy had told me when we talked. "People have a tendency to do that. It's either because that's what we're supposed to do or because it's our own way of coping with the awful things that had happened to us."

"Oh, don't get melodramatic with me, Annabeth Chase," Thalia said impatiently. "I think there's no other way of saying that when you think you can't handle things anymore, you just run away. At the first sign that things are going out of your control, you take off. And don't try to say you don't because I'm not as stupid as people think I am. Just like you, I can also see people for who they really are and I can tell you that it's something you always do."

"And what makes you such an expert on who I am?" I challenged, upset. "Look, I don't expect that you'll understand me; you don't have a family of your own yet. I don't even know what I was thinking coming here." I stood up, picked my bags and headed for the door.

"You see now what I mean," Thalia said quietly. "I think you will understand now what I was talking about." I turned around and looked at her, asking. "Look at what you're about to do – you're going to run away again just because things aren't going the way you want them to. What do you call that, Annabeth? What do you call a person who couldn't face her problems and keeps on turning her back at them when she's supposed to be facing them head-on?"

_Coward, _I wanted to voice out but stopped myself, knowing that Thalia was right. I was a coward. Whenever I felt like things were getting too big for me, I tend to just turn my back and turn a blind eye toward it. Five years ago, I left when the idea of raising Noah freaked me out. But this time was different, I convinced myself. I was leaving because it would protect them from Josiah. This time, I told myself, I was doing the right thing.

"I _was_ a coward, Thalia," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady. "But this time, I'm hurting myself to avoid causing them pain. Can't you see that? How can you even say that I run away? Maybe there was a point in my life that I did, but this time I'm running away for a different reason."

"Maybe there was a bit of a rationale behind this in your head – a bit – but did you ever think that maybe this time Percy and Noah need you _with_ them? And – "

"Percy made it perfectly clear that he thinks my staying away is the solution to our problem with Josiah!"

"It shouldn't matter what he says! If he doesn't want you there, then be there for Noah. He's your son, Annabeth; you should protect him."

"What do you think I'm doing, Thalia! That's exactly the reason why I left them! Josiah hurt Noah because of me. I didn't leave them because I wanted to; I left because if I satyed, Noah would be caught in the middle of my mess and I would never hurt him again the way I did five years ago."

"And what, you think leaving him for the second time isn't hurting him?"

"I'm protecting him! Is that so hard to understand! Don't you get that, Thalia? Don't you get that even though I badly wanted to stay with them, doing so would only hurt both of them. I sacrificed my happiness to protect them."

"Maybe," said Thalia. "Maybe there really is a part of you who did that for them, but I think that the bigger part is only doing this because you want to feel better for leaving them in the past. I don't want to be harsh to you, Annie. I know how much this is hurting you, but I also want you to see that for you to get the better end, Percy and Noah are getting the worse of the situation." She paused. "Don't get me wrong, in other situation what you're doing is selfless, noble even, but take a look at them. Do you think Percy and Noah aren't hurting every single day you're not with them? Do you think that Percy has actually changed? He's still there, Annabeth. He's just waiting for the right person to pull him back. He needs his Wise Girl and not this woman standing in front of me." Thalia looked me in the eyes. "Do you really think he has moved on from you?"

"He has," I answered. "He's with Reyna now. One has to be extremely stupid; or inhuman, not to see how much he loves her." Saying the words felt like chewing needles. I told myself that I had accepted the fact that Percy and my time was over, but I don't that I really did. Somewhere deep inside, there was still a part of me hoping that the boy I loved was still there, trying to reach out to me. And that part only got hopeful because of what Thalia said. I wanted to tell her no, to quell whatever hope she was having, but I also knew that that little part of me was the only thing giving me reason to redeem the old Annabeth.

Thalia was right. At least I think she was. Or was _believe_ the right word? Yes. I believed that my best friend was correct. I believed that somewhere deep in that hate-filled Percy was the Seaweed Brain I met, just waiting.

"That isn't enough reason," she argued. "You're the person who knows Percy better than he knows himself. You're the one whom he grew up with. You've been through so much together and you threw all of those away before, but Percy gave you a second chance, Annie. He gave you one more chance to prove that what you did is for them. You should take this chance and make Percy see that the girl he loves is still there." She stood up and held my arm. "The Annabeth Chase I know is a fighter. She fights for what she believes in. She always makes a stand for the ones that she loves. She doesn't need to use her mind because her heart thinks enough for them both. She's brave, courageous and she's not afraid of anything, and even if she is, she finds a way to conquer her fears." Thalia gave me a sad smile and I was reminded how close we really were. We were practically sisters. She was one of the few people whom I'd admit I need in my life. "Maybe you can do me a favor and bring her back; I miss her terribly." With a final tap on my forearm, Thalia turned her back to me and went to her room, leaving me alone to think.

I sat down on the couch and stared across the window. I grew up mostly having no one to count on. I grew up isolated and fending for myself the whole time. It is for this reason why when I found people whom I knew I could trust, I gave them my all. I made sure they are well-loved and protected. As long as I could help it, I do things to ensure that they would never go through what I went through.

When I left Percy and Noah, all I wanted was to protect them. I wanted to prevent hurting them because I couldn't perform my responsibilities. I wanted to protect them from me. And for the longest time possible I believed it, because it was true, but then I realized that there was something else. I'd been hurt a lot of times before and when I left them, I also wanted to protect myself from them. Noah and Percy were my strength but at the same time they were my greatest weakness. They were my Kryptonite, my Achilles' heel. I drew strength from them but at the same time they were the ones who had the biggest capability to tear me down.

I wanted to cry as I sat there. I had no idea where to go, or what to do. I never felt so lost until that moment. I knew that staying with Percy and Noah would mean giving Josiah the chance to hurt both of them, but I also knew that Thalia had a point. I had a tendency of turning my back on things that could hurt me because I didn't like the feeling of always being wary and having to check everything every time to make sure that I would be fine.

But then, a realization hit me. I _wasn't _afraid of feeling _that_ way because that's how I'd been feeling all my life. There was no possible way for me to be scared of being afraid when all along, it was something that had been constant in my life. I realized that for me to be fully strong, I had to face the things that weaken me first.

Was that something I would be willing to do, when it could mean that Percy and Noah could get hurt? That was the reason why I left in the first place, wasn't it? To prevent myself from hurting them? But what if by doing so, I had hurt them in the worst way possible? What if in my decision to shield them from all the things that had happened to me, I had exposed them to harsher possibilities?

I buried my face on my hands and heaved a sigh, patting my cheeks dry. This woman, whom Thalia claimed she didn't know, was determined that she was doing the right thing. After all, she was sacrificing her own happiness to protect the people that she loved. You couldn't be nobler than that. But she was in doubt about the reasons of why she was doing this. Yes, she was doing it to give them a chance at happiness, but Annabeth thought that she was also doing it to, just like Thalia pointed out, make her feel better about what she did five years ago.

Annabeth Chase . . . what would she do in this situation? I had no idea. I had gone so long lying to myself and others just to conceal what was really going on that I had started believing my own lies. Was this woman really her? Was Annabeth Chase still here, or had she disappeared a long time ago, buried beneath all those fears and anger?

I stood up and grabbed my bag, heading to the door. I didn't know where I was going. I had no idea where I was headed but there was one task I knew I had to accomplish. There was someone I had to find. Her name was Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**PERCY**

When I was eight, I had this little accident. I was playing at my room, smashing action figures against each other when I heard Mom calling me, telling me that she had cooked pancakes for snack. I was crazy about Mom's pancakes. I threw all my toys aside and ran outside, yodeling in excitement. I was at the foot of the stairs when a little accident happened. I didn't notice this fluffy pair of slippers sitting there. I tripped and went rolling down the stairs. My back hit the last step, the impact knocking the breath out of me. I lie there, struggling to breathe, to do anything.

That's how I felt that moment. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear anything apart the doctor's words ringing through my ears and bouncing inside my skull. _Mr. Jackson, Noah has cancer of the blood and bone marrow._ Noah. My son . . . he had cancer. He was five and he had cancer.

My knees gave under my weight and I slid down to the cold, hard floor. It was a perfect representation of how I saw the world at that point. Cold and hard. How could this happen to an innocent kid? How could the world allow this? Wait, what world? There was no more world. It went crashing down with me. The planet had gone out of its axis, throwing everything in complete disarray. Everything ceased to exist.

Hot tears streamed down my face, forcing me to acknowledge the present. Reyna was gripping my arm tightly, her voice shaking. "Percy, please," she whispered. "Please stand up. You can do this."

"I truly am sorry, Mr. Jackson," said Dr. Mears.

Something snapped inside me with his apology. I stood up and lunged at him, grabbing the collar of his hospital gown and shoving him against the wall. Reyna gasped behind me and the doctor's eyes widened in fear. "Spare me your apologies, doctor," I said through gritted teeth. "Don't say you're sorry but do your job and save my son!"

"Mr. Jackson, I – I ," he stammered.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and pulled me away from the stunned doctor. "Percy, stop. He's trying to help."

"He's just delivering the bad news, Rey. He's not helping Noah!"

"Percy, listen to me – "

I turned to Dr. Mears. "Is that all you can do, huh, Doc? Why don't you go in there and save my son instead of pretending to look like you're sorry?!"

"Percy – "

"You can't look sorry because my son is going to be fine, did you hear that? There's no use in making an apology when there's still something you can do about it! I mean, it's – it's not like my son is going to . . ." I swallowed thickly and tried to force the word out of my mouth, "there's no way that my son is going to die, so stop looking sorry and do your fucking job!"

"Percy!" Reyna slapped me, leaving a loud ringing in my ear. I stare at her, open-mouthed. "Pull it together," she said in a much softer voice. She grabbed the back of my neck and pressed her forehead against mine. "You have to pull it together. Noah needs you in one piece, now of all times. Do not fall apart, Perce. Come on, breathe." I tried to pull away but she squeezed me tighter. "Breathe in, come on," she said. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of her voice. "Breathe in, breathe out. Nice and easy." I followed her instructions and took in a huge gulp of air, and then let it out slowly. "That's good. One more time, okay? Breathe in, breathe out." This went on for quite some time, breathing in slowly and exhaling even more slowly, until I finally calm down.

I opened my eyes and stared at Reyna's. Hers looked glassy and I knew she was holding back her own tears for my sake. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and watched as my tears slowly dripped down from the tip of my nose to her lips. She nodded and stood on her tiptoes, kissing my tears away.

"It's okay," she said. "You can do this. You _have_ to do this."

I nodded and faced Dr. Mears. "I'm sorry I went after you."

He cleared his throat and fixed the front of his hospital gown. "That is understandable," he said, trying to sound cool about it but he was clearly shaken. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. "If you will, there are some things I need to point out to you." I took Reyna's hand and sat down. "Noah is showing 12 % promyelocytes & 5% blasts which does indicate a leukemic syndrome. We need to conduct a bone marrow aspiration to be sure, but it is almost 80% that Noah's condition really _is_ acute promyelocytic leukemia."

I felt myself shaking again. Leukemia. Cancer of the blood and bone marrow. Noah can't have that. He can't. I'd taken care of him. I made sure that he would always be safe and healthy. How could this happen? "What can we do to save him? I – I mean, we can still save Noah, right? We still can. There's chemotherapy. That can cure him, right? Right?"

"Percy," he said hesitantly, like calling me by my first name would set me off again. "Noah is very young; his body defenses aren't fully developed yet. We can try chemotherapy but it will weaken him greatly and what we need to do right now is to make sure that he stays strong for further medical assistance." He placed his elbows on top of his table and leaned closer to us. "We will be doing chemo, of that's what you want, and there's a chance that this could be cured but, I'm going to be frank, Percy, kids who have this kind of disease usually don't make it past five years old."

The air around me was stripped off of oxygen. I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. My vision swirled and I felt like the ground was crumbling down beneath my feet. "S-so you're saying that . . . that my son is going to die? Is that it, doctor?" My voice was starting to rise again and Reyna held me back.

"There's a chance that he will, but there's something else we can try to save him," he said.

This gave me hope. "What? What is it? Come on, tell me. Whatever it is, we have to try it!"

"We will," Dr. Mears said. "But there are some tests we need to conduct first before we could proceed. We can do bone marrow and white cell transfusions. Lymphocytes and stem cells. Those could help Noah recover. But we need a donor."

"Then I'll donate!"

"Percy, that's what the tests I was talking about," said Dr. Mears. "You can't just donate. We have to make sure that you and Noah are a match – "

"What are you talking about? Of course we are! I'm his father!"

"It's better to make sure than proceed with the procedure and be sorry in the end," he said. I let that sink in. Doing the tests meant taking more time and time was one thing we didn't have. It was my enemy. Every single second that we spent doing nothing was a second that Noah slipped away. But I also knew that Dr. Mears was right. If we do the transfusions and it turned out that Noah and I weren't a match, then it would only make things worse. "I need to make the necessary arrangements for the tests," he said, standing up and leaving the office.

I stood up and went after him. "Percy," Reyna called.

"I just need to see him," I told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I want to be alone with him."

I was like a brain dead person, walking but not actually moving; looking but not seeing; listening but not actually hearing. I wasn't even aware that I was standing in front of Noah's room. I saw him through the window. He was sitting on the bed with an IV drip attached to his right arm. He was looking around in bewilderment and there were tears running down his face. I so badly wanted to let mine fall, to succumb and cry but I knew I couldn't do this to him. I braced myself and twisted the doorknob.

Noah visibly brightened when he saw me. "Daddy! Why are they keeping me here? Am I sick? Can we go home?" I sat down beside his bed. He took my hand and squeezed it with both of his own. I rearranged the pillows propped behind him and kissed the top of his head. "Daddy?"

"You're fine," I answered, fighting so hard to keep my voice steady. "They just need to make sure that you're okay before they let us out?"

He beamed and hugged me around the neck. "That's cool. I don't like it here."

I chuckled in his ear but I could hear a crack in my voice. I was just thankful that my son didn't notice it. "That makes two of us."

He broke our hug. "When can we go home?"

I ruffled his hair. "Soon. I promise. But before that, I just need to hear something from you," I said. Noah frowned. "I want you to promise me that you will always be strong for me."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "I just want you to. And because Daddy needs you. I need you in my life, Noah. I need you with me so please, promise that you'll always be with me, okay? Promise me that you will never leave me. Please."

Noah hugged me around the neck again. "I promise, Daddy," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I kissed his forehead. "Pinkie promise?" I said, holding out my littlest finger.

Noah giggled, hooking his against mine. "Pinkie promise." After that he hugged me again. I leaned and buried my face on my son's shoulder, hoping that he would keep his promise.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 13: POWERLESS]**


	13. Chapter 13: Powerless

_**A/N:**__ Hello there. It's me, obviously. I'm updating earlier than the last time. Know why? It's not only torture on your to wait and know what's going to happen but also to me, as well, which is why I finished and am uploading this chapter now. But a little word: this is, by far, the shortest chapter I've ever written, but everything you guys need (and I need) is here, so you don't have to worry. And please don't be frustrated. I know I kept you guys waiting for a long time but I'm trying to balance my time._

_At the end of this chapter, another conflict will begin. (Huh. It's not enough that a beloved character is suffering and now I'm going to add another one? What's wrong with me?) Said conflict will make this story more intense._

_**graceless angels:**__ That question is answered in this chapter. :D_

**_inkling13:_**_I'm glad I was able to accomplish what I've been aiming for: to make you guys feel like you're in their situation. truthfully, if I am the reader, I would be confused about that matter, too. Hell, as a writer I am! I guess we'll all just find out as the story progresses. :D_

**_MidnightBoredom:_**_Good to know that even when I'm writing a fanfiction I still managed to put myself in it. :D_

**_CimFan:_**_Okay, cool. I was afraid I upset you or anything. Anyway, that's good to know. And yes, my sister's okay. Healthy as a horse. :D_

**_Severe Critic:_**_Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think and point out your reasons. I appreciate them. Like what I mentioned above, I have no idea who Percy will choose. One chapter I was determined it's going to be Reyna, the next it's Annabeth. Now I don't know. I guess we'll just let Percy decide, huh? Anyway, I'm going to ask your permission. What you wrote about "A LITTLE PAIN . . ." may I use that in a future chapter? Thank you! :d_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 13: POWERLESS

**PERCY**

Noah had fallen asleep on top of me, his face buried at the crook of my neck. There were dried tears on his face and some mucus on his nose. I listened to his breathing as I repeatedly brushed the hair out of his face. He squirmed a little and snuggled closer to me, his arm draped across my stomach. I kissed the top of his head and played with his fingers, remembering the days when he was a baby and I would carry him. He would always end up having some of his fingers in my mouth and I would bite them softly and he would giggle.

I sighed as I stared at him. My back hurt terribly, but I didn't care. I knew whatever Noah was feeling was a whole lot worse. Yesterday night Dr. Mears had performed the bone marrow aspiration. Noah was crying the whole time, screaming as the needle pierced his spine. I stayed with him, with him squeezing my hands tightly. Seeing him being hurt almost killed me. I had to summon all willpower not just run away and hide, knowing that Noah was counting on me. The whole time that I was there I was biting my lower lip so hard that it started bleeding. It felt like it took them forever to harvest the bone marrows from him. He was trashing round, begging me to make the doctors stop. I held myself back. I knew how much we needed whatever it was that Dr. Mears was doing. He grew weak each passing second until he passed out from exhaustion and pain. I watched as Mears's assistant withdrew the needle from Noah's back and dabbed a tissue on his skin.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, unable to keep the tears anymore. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry I can't do anything. I'm so sorry. Please don't resent me. Please stay strong for me. I need you."

"Percy," Dr. Mears called. "We're ready for you."

I let go of Noah's hand and followed him to the next room.

I felt the needle burying itself in my spine. The pain was intense, targeting even the most remote corners of my brain. My body shuddered involuntarily. I was biting my lips so hard I felt blood running down my chin. Black spots were dancing in and out of my vision. If I was almost crying out loud from the pain, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Noah was feeling when it was him.

I could barely stand when it was done, which lead me to putting Noah into a wheelchair. I was afraid that if I tried and carried him, I would end up dropping my son. I wanted to sleep as soon as I lay down beside Noah on his bed, but found that I couldn't. I just stared at my son and watched him sleep. My thoughts were foggy and I couldn't think straight. My body wanted to shut down but my brain refused to. It seemed like my mind just wanted to lie there and watch every small movement that Noah made.

The door opened and Reyna came in. On her left hand was a paper bag with food while on the other was a bottle of water. "Hey," she greeted, placing her purchases on the table beside Noah's bed. "Have you eaten?"

I shook my head as I slowly lifted myself up, setting Noah slowly back on the bed. He mumbled in his sleep and turned his back on me. I hopped on my feet but almost tumbled down. Reyna managed to grab my arm before my head hits the edge of the bed. "Whoa," she exclaimed. "You okay, Perce?"

I nodded as I sat down on the couch, putting my head between my knees. Truthfully, I wasn't okay. I was having difficulty breathing and my vision was swimming in and out of focus. "Yeah," I answered, my voice hoarse. "I'm fine; don't worry."

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked. I felt her sitting beside me and soon enough her hand was on me, massaging my back.

"Two days ago," I answered, setting myself against the backrest of the couch.

"What? Why?"

I don't know why that made me chuckle. "We're in a hospital, Rey. You know me; I hate this place."

"That I can understand but you could've slept the day before," she pointed out.

"We were having a fight remember?" I reminded her. "I couldn't sleep the other day. I just kept on thinking about what I did and how hurt you were." I looked at her. "About that, I just want you to know how thankful I am that you're here for me. Please know that."

Reyna sighed, stood up from the couch and knelt in front of me. "It doesn't matter what happened the other day. What matters is today."

I looked down. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Reyna grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "Look, Perce, I'm not saying I've forgiven you because the truth is, I haven't. I can't shake the picture out of my head . . . the picture of you kissing her. But this isn't about us, or me, this is about Noah. I can set aside my personally issues because right now what matters is that boy we both love."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She gave me a small smile before standing up. Reyna grabbed one pack of food and handed it to me while keeping the other one for herself. She sat beside me and we ate in silence.

Reyna cleaned up when we're done. While she was busy, I let my eyes travel to Noah. He looked so small lying there on the bed. Even from where I sat, I could see bruises on his pale skin beneath the hospital gown he was wearing. There was a smudge of blood on his back, right on the spot where he was injected. I could feel my lower lip trembling as I was reminded of the reason why we're here. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, forcing myself to stay calm and strong.

I heard the door opening. I assumed it was Reyna so I opened my eyes, but it wasn't her. It was Mom and Paul. I called them yesterday while I was still waiting for the result of the initial examinations. Paul had to attend an out of town seminar and brought Mom with him.

At the sight of my parents, my earlier resolve nearly broke. I stood up and hugged Mom, who was already crying, her face flushed. "Oh, honey," she whispered in my ear. I clung to her tightly, reminding myself of the days when I was younger and she would remind me that she would always protect me no matter what. I could remember the days when I felt scared for no apparent reason and she would give me a hug and everything will be okay. I was counting on her every second of every day to make me brave.

This time it was different.

There was someone counting on me. I couldn't very well depend on anyone when there was someone drawing his strength from me. I had to stand up on my own and carry this on my own.

Mom broke our embrace. "How is he?"

I couldn't answer. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak I would end up screaming. Good thing Reyna stepped in and answered her question. "It's APL, Sally. Acute promyelocytic leukemia. Cancer of the blood and bone marrow." Mom covered her mouth with her hand to cover the sound of surprise that was coming out. Paul held her shoulders as she cried softly. "The doctor performed bone marrow aspiration to make sure but it's as good as confirmed."

"Can they do something about it?" asked Paul

"Well, they harvested some of Percy's bone marrows, as well to see if they're a match," Reyna explained. "Once sure, they would do transfusions."

They went on and discussed possible ways to help Noah. I, on the other hand, felt detached of the moment. Hearing those words again made me feel like I was slowly drowning, but not in water, in hard packed dirt. Solid earth closed before me, enveloping me in its crushing force. Everything was slowly turning to black. To darkness. To emptiness.

Loud knocks on the door made me look up. Dr. Mears came in. "Percy," he greeted. He looked at my Mom and Paul but didn't question who they were. "I have the result of the test." I stood up, wary for unknown reason. "Come with me to my office." He didn't wait for my answer and just turned around, leaving the room.

I looked at my parents. "Mom, can you stay here and look after Noah?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Rey, will you come with me?" She didn't answer but took my hand. Together, we exited the room and went to where Dr. Mears's office was.

He was sitting behind his desk, browsing through his files. He looked up when we entered and removed his eyeglasses. "Please sit down."

We did. Dr. Mears took a deep breath and handed me a folder. I opened it and read what was written. I had no clue what to look for. I had no idea what the words mean. I looked up at him, suddenly impatient. "I have no idea what these words mean, doctor. Can't you just be straight with me? When can we do the transfusion?"

"That's the thing, Percy, we can't."

"I-I don't understand."

Dr. Mears leaned forward. "Percy, you and Noah aren't a match."

"What? That – that's crazy! I'm his father! How can Noah and I not be a match?!" Reyna grabbed my arm to calm me down but I couldn't swallow back the panic that was threatening to take control of me. "There's something wrong with the result. There must be something wrong. I mean, that's impossible! You must've screwed this up! You must've done something wrong!"

"Percy, the results are accurate," said Dr. Mears. "If you sit down, I can explain why."

"No – "

"Percy," Reyna interjected. "Please."

I wanted to throw a fit. I wanted to trash the whole place down. Noah and I weren't a match? What kind of cruel twist of fate was that? Why wouldn't the world let me save my son? What kind of harsh reality is this? But I also knew I couldn't. If plan A didn't work, I had to come up with a plan B. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Every child inherits two sets of chromosomes containing human leukocyte antigens, or, HLA, as we call them. And there's only one in two hundred chances that a child isn't perfectly compatible HLA match with his parent." Dr. Mears exhaled loudly before proceeding. "Unfortunately, this is one of those rare events."

I let that sink in. Dr. Mears had said that Noah could still be cured, given that I would be able to donate my bone marrows and white blood cells to him. What's going to happen now . . .? "Does that mean . . . Are you saying that Noah's going to die?" I asked, my voice low. While asking this, I was suddenly hit with the idea of living without my son. I couldn't. It would be impossible. There would be no life left for me to live without him.

"No," Dr. Mears answered.

The effect of that one syllable word was instant. Hope suddenly sparked in my chest. "What? Is there any other way?"

"I think you're forgetting something very crucial here," Dr. Mears pointed out. "Even when you and Noah aren't a match, it isn't the end of the road for us. There's still someone who can help him. Someone who is a part of who your son is." Realization suddenly hit me with a jolt of clarity. I wasn't the only one who could help Noah. I wasn't the only one who could . . .

Dr. Mears looked me in the eyes. "Percy, where is Noah's mother?"

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 14: STAND BY ME]**


	14. Chapter 14: Stand By Me

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know. What took me so long? Why am I updating only now? Sorry guys, I'm just so busy right now that I almost have no time to write. But I'm sure that you guys understand. :D_

_One thing before reading this chapter: I brought one characters from the series into this chapter, but I kind of changed her. I'm not sure but you might find it funny, but it's symbolic. You will also find her story unfinished but that's because it's UNFINISHED. I'll continue it in the next few chapters._

_Also, I won't be posting any shoutouts in this chapter. I'm pressed for time but know that I'm appreciating all your reviews so keep them coming.  
With that being said, I present you chapter 14. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 14: STAND BY ME

**ANNABETH**

The least likely person was the one who took me in.

New York was huge, but I almost explored every inch of it at my quest for self rediscovery. I didn't really know what I was looking for, or how to find it. All I knew was that I had to be away from anyone and give myself time to think without anyone's voice in my head. For the first time in my life, I let my brain assume what I call the "vacuum state" – where nothing exists. I pushed aside unnecessary thoughts, all thoughts in fact, out of my head. That time, I let myself experience the feeling of blissful emptiness. I thought that once my mind was clear enough, I would sort everything out and figure who Annabeth Chase really was.

My being alone lasted for about two hours until I came across someone whom I haven't seen since high school. Percy's father, Poseidon Jackson.

I was at the mall and was about to have dinner when I saw he came out of the fast-food restaurant I was about to enter. We both stopped for a second until he gave me a small smile. "Annabeth," he greeted. "It's been so long. How are you?"

"I've been better," I answered. "And you?"

"My resort's been keeping me busy," he said. "I didn't expect it to grow so fast and now I'm looking at a new branch in California."

"That's good to know. Good for you." I paused. "Percy will probably blow a gasket when he finds out that a new one will be opened soon."

"I don't think my son cares about what I do anymore," he said quietly, sadness momentarily crossing his face. He then quickly fixed his expression and smiled. "I apologize. I don't think it's something we should talk about right now." Poseidon cleared his throat and looked away. I took the opportunity and stared at him. I had a good idea on how Percy would look fifteen years from now. They shared the same shade of sea green eyes, same tan skin and they both held that mischievous glint that always branded them as troublemakers. But there was also the underlying gentleness. Whereas everyone could count on them to be dependable in times that they need someone to protect them, they could also count on them in times when they just need someone. There was the undeniable courage but at the same time there was also a hint of being mellow.

"But then again, it's something that we _should_ talk about," said Poseidon. "Will you come with me, Annabeth? I think it's about time we converse about someone whom we both care deeply about."

I didn't even hesitate. I needed a quiet place to think, after all. I rode with Poseidon to his resort located in Long Island Sound, both of us quiet the whole way. It was a bit uncomfortable, because I'd never really have any alone time with Percy's father before so I wasn't really used to talking to him. Poseidon Jackson was also a man of few words; he mostly kept to himself the entire time that he was driving.

The resort was huge, its location very much like that of the summer camp that Percy and I used to go to. Stretching for almost five miles in total, it was no wonder why developing it took a lot of his time. There were manmade swimming pools but I could tell that Poseidon limited it so patrons could still have the "wilderness feeling" – like they were away from the city; there was the golf course, the rooftop and floating restaurant. The place was a paradise a few miles from the city, which was the clear reason why even at this time of the year, there were still a lot of people checked in.

"There is something I recently opened," Poseidon shared as he got out of the car, opening the door for me. "This is something I'd been working on for the past year. I went to a lot of places, countries, to gather what I have here. Come on, Annabeth."

I followed him past the kitchen, across the entire golf course, into this secluded part of the resort. I thought he was going to take me to the forest but when he swept the low-hanging branches of the tree in front us, I gave a gasp of surprise. Before us was an underwater castle, only it was above water, if that makes any sense. It was a replica of the Parthenon from Greece, only modifications were made to make it look like a tribute to the Greek god of the seas, from which Percy's father was named after. The height was reduced, stretching for only about twelve feet up; the white paint was changed into a mix of blue and green, the marbled pillars wrapped in synthetic seaweed; two huge tridents were placed on either side of the doors with statues of mermen beside them. There were sedimentary rocks cut and formed into stepping stones, laid from where we were standing up to the stairs leading to the entrance.

"Wow," I whispered in awe. As an aspiring architect myself, I couldn't hide how impressed I was with the architecture in front of me.

Poseidon smiled down at me. "Thank you, Annabeth." He extended an arm in front of him. "Shall we?"

I nodded and walked right behind him, careful not to slip on the rocks. Sometimes I would hop from one to another and I was reminded of the days I would play hopscotch and I would force Percy to play with me. The memory brought a smile to my face.

Poseidon and I climbed the steps and he proceeded into opening the double doors to let us in. Only then did I notice the word engraved in a black marble that was nailed right on top of the doorway. Περσέας. "Perseus," I read. I turned to look at Poseidon. "You named this after him?"

He gently nodded, looking up. "I named it after the most important person in my life." I stared at him. It is rare for me to encounter a man who could expose himself to others. After being with Percy for so long, I knew that it's because it is in their nature to be the strong ones, the ones in control, which is why they found it hard to tell that they, too, get hurt, that there are times that they also feel scared of things. I knew this because I was one of the few people who had seen this side of Percy. It took him a very long time to actually trust me to let me inside that other face of his.

Poseidon cleared his throat uneasily. "I apologize for that," he said, letting himself in. "Please, do come in."

I was awed when I came in. Lined along the walls were glass boxes with metal linings, each one containing fossilized sea creature. From a variety of humongous sea shells to the smallest bones of fishes. There were too many remains of sea creatures for me to actually notice all of them. Especially after I saw the main attraction right in the middle. I didn't recognize it right away, until I focused. The length of the creature's bones, the width . . . it was familiar. I looked at Poseidon. "Was that Mrs. O'Leary?"

Poseidon nodded. When we were nine, a few months after Percy and I met, and during our first summer at that summer camp, we were walking down the beach. It was my stepmom's and Percy's father's idea. Since it was the first time that we were there, we were required to bring our parents. Percy's mother, however, wasn't able to come with us, which was the reason why it was Poseidon who came. The same thing happened to my Dad. He was also busy. So for a few days and I had to endure being with someone whom I didn't even like.

Anyway, that afternoon Percy and I snuck out of the scheduled activity we both deemed as "outrageously boring". We decided to just take a walk on the beach. We were on this secluded part when we both saw something that excited us both. A dolphin on the shore. Percy was more excited than I was, since he loved the sea and everything that has something to do with it. We both ran to where it was and immediately stopped at once. The water was tinted with red from the blood gushing from a gash on its side.

"Oh, no," I remember Percy saying, kneeling down beside the wounded animal.

He reached out his hand. "Don't!" I yelled, stopping him. Percy looked up questioningly. "It's wounded Percy, it might attack you."

He shook his head. "That's exactly the reason, Annabeth. She's hurt. I bet she's scared." He looked back at the dolphin and gently rubbed the spot between its eyes. I expected it to trash or to lunge at Percy but the animal leaned into Percy's touch, whimpering, like it was asking for help. "Don't worry, girl, I'll help you." Percy looked up at me. "Annabeth, call my Dad. Tell him I need his help."

"Percy – "

"Annabeth, please!"

"Fine," I answered as I ran back to where the camp was.

Poseidon and my stepmother were going around looking for us. They both gave a sigh of relief when they saw me but Poseidon's eyes widened when he saw I was alone. "Where is Percy?" he asked.

I took some time before answering because I was panting. "Percy needs help," I finally managed to croak out.

Poseidon's worry grew. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Follow me," I said as I ran back to where I left Percy.

He was there, now sitting in the water. The dolphin's snout was now on his lap as Percy repeatedly ran his hand on its head. He was whispering into its ear. I felt Poseidon falter behind me as she saw that his son was fine. He then surged forward and waddled into the shallow water and helped Percy into standing up.

"Dad, we have to help her," Percy said.

Poseidon looked down and checked the wounded animal. "I don't know, Percy."

Nine-year old Percy gripped his Dad's arm. "Dad, please," he pleaded. "Come on. She's wounded. She needs our help." The dolphin flipped its tail, spraying us with water, like it was asking help itself. "Dad, please. Do it for me."

Poseidon looked hesitant at first but then gave in. He took out his phone and called someone.

I didn't really know what happened after that. The witch – and by that I mean my stepmother – forced me to go back to the camp. I did, however, get updates now hat happened to the dolphin. Percy kept on sending me pictures of them together. There was one with her being treated and Percy swimming right beside her. There was another one with them in a pool, splashing around and the last one that he sent was the one four months after we found her. That was when they freed her back to the ocean. During those four months, Percy started calling her Mrs. O'Leary, insisting that she liked the name.

I didn't really have that much of a connection to the dead animal, but I could tell that it meant a lot to Poseidon.

"How did you recognize her so easily?" Poseidon asked, bringing me back to the present.

I shrugged. "Mrs. O'Leary's the only dolphin I know who means something to you and Percy."

"Still," Poseidon said, "I didn't think you'd recognize the remains as that of a dolphin's." I was about to open my mouth to answer but then Poseidon chuckled. "Then again, I forgot who I'm talking to."

"How'd you find her?" I asked.

"Right before we released her back to the sea, I had someone put a tracker in her, that way I could tell where she was." He paused and looked at me. "You're going to ask why, so I'll give you an answer. When Percy asked for my help to treat her back then, that was the first time that I was actually given the chance to do something for him. I knew he didn't want to go to the summer camp with me. And when I saw him there in the water, cradling her head on his lap, begging me to help, I realized that for once I could actually do something for my son. For the first time I thought 'My son is giving me a chance to make him happy, I can't fail him.'" He cleared his throat before continuing. "That was the first time that I felt like I was being a father to him."

I looked at the Mrs. O'Leary's remains. Now I fully understand how those bones could mean so much to him. Maybe it made him quite stupid, or hopeless, or shallow, but for someone like Poseidon who kept on trying to make Percy feel how much he loved him but kept on failing, stupid things like these are the ones whom he hold most dear to his heart. They were like reminders that once, we did something right.

I know because I'm just like him. The hanky that Percy used to wipe my tears when he found me at that library crying because of my stepmother, the piece of twig he used to set my broken ankle when I accidentally slipped on our third summer at camp, the table napkin he stole from a restaurant where we ate after I accidentally spilled my share of orange juice on my dress – all of those things I keep with me. They were all in a small box that was under my bed. There were nights when I would take them out and just look at them and I would be reminded of the days when we were still together.

"I know you understand why," Poseidon said. "You know, sometimes we can't avoid hurting the ones we love the most, sometimes we act out of fear that we would cause them pain but by doing otherwise we're actually hurting them more. I guess that's something that we'll always do, but does it mean that we can't try? Should we, if we just keep on hurting them? If you ask me, we should because I believe that doing something and trying is better than not doing anything at all and just letting what we feel left unsaid." Poseidon took a step to where I was standing. "I can see how hard you're trying to reach out to Percy. I saw how much you care for him. As his father, I'm asking to pleas not give up on him. Don't give up on my son."

"Shouldn't you ask Reyna?" I asked. "I mean, Percy's with her. If he'll listen to anyone, it's going to be her."

"Reyna is too perfect," said Poseidon. "I'm not saying that you're not; obviously you are. Percy has a knack in trusting the best of people. Being with Reyna, I do see how much she's making him happy. I can also see how much they love each other. She was the first person whom he let into his life after you left. He made exceptions for her. He learned to love again because of her. Reyna Rivera is the picture of a perfect woman. You, however, Annabeth, are flawed. You balance him out. When Percy's with you I can see him struggling to keep up, to learn, to grow up. You challenge him always and that's a good thing for someone like Percy. You give him a headache most of the time, you hurt him a couple of times in the past; you were the only person apart from me who I know have hurt Percy that much. But I can also see that by doing so, you gave him a chance to life, to discover more of himself, something that I don't think he'll be able to accomplish with Reyna. And let's not forget who really taught him how to love. Let's keep in mind that little girl whom my son made fast friends with and protected against everything." Poseidon stared into my eyes. Those orbs were very much like Percy's that it made me uneasy. "You, Annabeth, are the one whom he needs." He exhaled loudly. "Maybe I'm a terrible man for asking this from you. If this makes me an awful person, then fine, I'm an awful person. But please, don't walk away now. Please, help my son. He needs you. Teach him how to forgive, teach him how to live fully again."

"I-I don't know, Poseidon," I answered. "I don't think that's something I could do. It's something I _would_ do but I don't think he'll listen to me."

"He will," he said. "Trust me on that one. Percy is very much like me. We may seem to just ignore what others tell us but the truth is we listen, especially when the words came from someone we treasure."

I wanted to tell him that there's a possibility it won't work, that I was just doomed to fail again, but my phone ringing stopped me. I took it out of my pocket and checked the screen. It was Thalia. "Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"Where are you?" she asked. But she didn't wait for my answer. "Listen, my landlady just called me and she said that there's someone hammering my door calling your name."

My immediate thought: Josiah. "Who is it?"

"You won't believe me; you'd better see for yourself," she answered mysteriously.

"Thalia – "

"Just go home and check!" she yelled before ending the call.

"I'm guessing you need to go now?" Poseidon asked. I nodded absentmindedly, wondering who that person could be. I was convinced that it was Josiah but then I thought of Thalia. She wouldn't tell me to go home if it was him. "I'll have someone drive you."

The drive back to Thalia's apartment was uneventful. I kept on thinking about my conversation with Poseidon. Should I do what he asked me to? Would I hurt Percy again by trying? Was Poseidon correct when he said that it's better to try than not do anything at all? What if by trying I pushed him farther away?

My train of thoughts got interrupted when I saw who that person was. I could feel my shock showing on my face as I went out of the car. It wasn't Josiah Hudson. It was Percy.

He was sitting on the stairs with his hands on his neck, his head bowed down. My feet sped up, approaching him. "Percy? I called. "What happened? Why are you here?"

When he looked up, I got another shock. His eyes were red from crying. He looked terrible; his skin pale and dark bags were under his eyes. What surprised me the most was the look in his eyes – it was broken. It was like I was looking into a nine-year old Percy's eyes and not the man in front of me.

Percy stood and grabbed my hand. "Annabeth, please," he said, his voice hoarse.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Then before me, Percy slowly fell to his knees. "Please, I need you. _Our_ son needs you.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 15: BEHIND THESE DARK EYES]**


	15. Chapter 15: Behind These Dark Eyes

_**A/N:**__ By the title of this chapter I know that you guys have guessed who the narrator is going to be. I'm not sure if you'll like it because you've been waiting for almost a month - and again I apologize - but Reyna's perspective is very much needed at this point and I think that her POV is the best one to use at this chapter. Also I kind of liked her and didn't like her at this chapter. How that's possible, I'm not sure. See for yourself and tell me what you think._

**_R0bster79:_**_I do apologize for keeping you waiting for so long but understand that I need to balance my time._

**_Suneater:_**_To be honest I was wondering the same thing: how will Percy tell Annabeth? But my writer self took things in hand. When I read that chapter I thought that it was the right thing. And thank you for supporting my story. :D_

_**CimFan: **__So nice to know that you're still here. The person who has been with me ever since I first updated. Thank you so much! :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

**NEVER LET ME GO**

Chapter 15: BEHIND THESE DARK EYES

**REYNA**

They said that the worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them. But there's a day that's just as worst: it's when they do through something awful and you can't do anything but just watch and wish that you can do something to ease their pain.

That's how I felt, just standing there and not being able to help. Noah was sick and Percy was dying with worry. And me? Nothing. I was useless as the two of the most important people in my life were being hurt by circumstance and life. I couldn't do anything while both of them were suffering. Now that was the worst one.

But then there was the day that someone else comes into the picture and does the thing that you're supposed to be doing. I didn't want to be selfish, and I told myself that I shouldn't be feeling that way but I couldn't help it. When Percy came back that night with Annabeth in tow, I told myself that no matter what happened, I would always put forth what he and Noah needed – and that was to cure his son – but it was difficult especially as I watched them hug when Annabeth saw Noah in his room, asleep with all those tubes attached to his body. I could see why Percy took so long to move on from her. The way they held each other, the way he shielded her and kept her from falling while she did the same for him, it was no wonder why Percy spent years trying to forget her. It was no doubt that they were ready to protect each other against anything and everything.

I shook my head to push those thoughts away. I couldn't afford to think that way. This wasn't about me and Percy, or him and Annabeth, but Noah. He should be the one we're focusing right now.

We went inside Noah's room, with Annabeth leaning against Percy. Noah stirred on his bed and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled a bit when his eyes focused on his dad. At this time I could tell that he had his father's spirit. I knew he was in pain but the sight of Percy was enough to momentarily cheer him up.

"Hey, buddy," said Percy, walking beside his bed and leaning down, placing a kiss on Noah's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Noah grimaced. "Hungry," he complained. "I want some pancakes."

That made us chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll make you tons of blue pancakes as soon as you get out of here," I said.

He beamed a little. "Thanks, RR." Annabeth shifted and Noah seemed to notice her for the first time. "Annabeth?" he asked, cocking his head a little to the side. "Why are you here?"

By the way Annabeth stiffened a bit, I could tell she was hurt. Hurt by Noah's question. I may not have a child of my own but I was also a woman. Being asked that question by your child was like sticking a hot poker in your chest.

Annabeth slowly sat beside Noah's bed. "Just visiting you," she said, barely containing the quiver in her voice. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Noah smiled. "Thank you." He looked up at Percy. "Daddy, you said we'll go home soon. I want to sleep in my room. I miss Annabeth."

"She's here, No – " Percy stopped himself, realizing that Noah meant Annabeth the stuffed dolphin and not Annabeth the person. I saw how tight Annabeth was wringing her hands and knew how hard she was trying not to reach out and hug Noah. "Sure, I'll get her for you," said Percy.

"Thanks," he said. He turned to Annabeth and smiled charmingly. "Hi. When can we go again to the mall? I like playing those games with you." Noah then made shooting sounds while pressing imaginary buttons on his hands. Percy laughed and ruffled his hair. As usual, Noah ducked under his dad's hand, glaring at him.

"Alright, Annabeth and I need to go," said Percy, gesturing Annabeth to stand up.

Noah frowned. "But Daddy, she just got here!"

"I'll be back," Annabeth answered. "I promise I will be. Your Dad and I just need to go and take care of something but I'll be here. I'll be around so much that you'll get sick of me."

"I won't," Noah said, giggling.

Annabeth stood up and met Percy at the end of Noah's bed. He took a step towards me. "Stay with him for a while, please?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Percy then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out with Annabeth.

I went beside Noah's bed and took Annabeth's place. Noah was looking at me, a different look on his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him. He then smiled. "Are you jealous of Annabeth, RR?"

His question made me chuckle. Your boyfriend's five year-old son asked you if you're jealous with his dad being with another girl? Kind of funny. And true. I shook my head to hide the true emotions showing on my face. "Of course not," I said. Noah gave me another smile. "Let me ask you a question, baby boy, are you jealous of your girlfriend's friends who are boys?"

My question gave me the desired reaction from Noah. He blushed. "She's not – Cassie's not – "

"Oh, so her name's Cassie?" I asked.

"RR!" Noah protested. "I shouldn't have told Daddy about her."

I laughed, standing up and lying carefully next to Noah on the bed, careful not to move the mattress too much. Noah made room for me. When Percy introduced me to him, I was afraid that Noah wouldn't like me and would do things to make me regret being with Percy. (I guess I watched too much movie as a kid.) But it wasn't like that. He let me in their lives that was once exclusive for the two of them before. Noah gave me a chance to experience what it felt like to really live.

Noah snuggled close to me until his face was at the crook of my neck. I placed a kiss on his head and carefully placed an arm around him. Even I was young and that I wasn't the one who gave birth to him, I loved Noah just like a mother loves her child. He was one of the few people in the entire planet that I would admit I love.

"Can I ask you a question, Noah?" I said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Annabeth?"

He was quick answering. "Yes."

"I mean, do you like her for your Dad?"

Noah took time before answering. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I just want to know what you think," I said. "I mean, I can tell by the way you smile at her. Also you look at your Dad and her like you're imagining them together." I could see hesitation on his face so I quickly added, "Don't worry, I won't get mad. I just want to hear your answer."

"I do," Noah finally answer. "I like you for Daddy, RR. But I like Annabeth, too."

"I understand," I said. "And I won't try to change your decision, Noah. I respect that. I just think you should know that I will fight for your dad. I love him and I'm ready to do everything for him. I'm not sure how you feel about that, but I thought that I owe to tell that to you."

"That's why I like you," he said softly. "You make my Daddy happy. You make him smile. I'm happy when he is and he is when he's with you, but I really, really like Annabeth. I don't even know why. I don't even understand it."

_Because she's your mother, that's why_, I wanted to tell him. It wasn't for me to say, however. "I get what you mean. And again, I won't try to change your mind. Also there's one more thing I think you should know." He looked up at me. "I love you, Noah. I consider you now as my son. Even if I'm not your real mom, I want you to know that I will be. I'll fight for you as hard as I would fight for your dad."

Noah frowned. "Why are you saying that?"

I inwardly curse myself. What was I thinking, saying all those things? Noah was five and I was talking to him about situations that were supposed to be handled by adults? What was wrong with me? He might start suspecting that something was up.

"Nothing," I answered, hoping that he would not ask more questions. "Forget what I said. Everything. I mean everything but the part that I love you, okay?" Noah was about to open his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "Please, Noah?"

He sighed. "Okay, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick?" he said.

I stopped short. What was I supposed to say? How can you tell a five year-old that he has cancer? How can you tell someone whose life just started that it might be cut short? Is there a way to tell a kid the reality that the world is cruel and that life is always unfair? I guess it was better to keep that fairy tale that he believed in alive and not tell him the truth. I didn't want to rob him of his childhood and I figured that I wasn't the right person to tell Noah of his real condition.

"You'll be fine," I said. "It's not something serious." Noah sated at me. "They're just keeping you here because they need someone handsome to lighten up this place," I added, winking at him.

Noah giggled. "I guess so."

"Alright, enough of the small talks; you should go back to sleep," I said.

Noah pouted. "You sound like my Mom."

I grinned at him. "Maybe because I _am _your Mom."

He smiled at me and then snuggled closer, closing his eyes. I softly tightened my arms around him and kept my eyes open; telling myself that I would keep an eye for him, that I would protect him the way Percy protected Noah.

But I guess life was very much aware that the person who had to do that was back. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I hadn't slept well these past few days, what with all that's going on. Fatigue won over, but not before I managed to think that even beyond the nothingness, I would still be there for these two guys who make my life.

* * *

The result came out the next day.

Annabeth was a match.

They went right ahead and harvested some of her bone marrows. I could tell how much it drained her. After she and Percy went out of the room, she was barely standing, leaning heavily against Percy and couldn't even walk straight. There were streak of dried tears on her cheeks and dark circles were already forming under her eyes. My heart skipped a beat, feeling sorry that she had to go through all of those. It must be hard to see your son hurting and going through physical pain as well.

I convinced myself that it was the reason why I was feeling that way and not the fact that Percy had his arms around her waist and was softly murmuring on her ear.

I approached them as Percy carefully lowered Annabeth on a couch on the lobby. Percy grabbed a pillow from the nearby one and placed it behind Annabeth. She moaned softly and placed her head on Percy's shoulder. Percy brushed the hair off her face and whispered softly, "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

Percy looked up. "Doc said she will be weak and might get sick in the next few days," he said, shrugging. "Donating bone marrows was bad, she nearly broke my fingers," he said off handedly, massaging his hand.

"It's a good thing that you were there," I said, sitting down beside him and taking his hand, rubbing circles on his knuckles.

Percy sighed. "Rey, please understand why I'm doing this. I know how hard this is for you and I wouldn't be doing this if I have another choice. I just want to save my son and – "

I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "It's okay," I said. "It doesn't matter, alright? Don't mind me. Right now what matters is Noah. And what you're doing for Annabeth? I'm not going to hold that against you; you two have something even I can't really explain and it's okay. You have a past; it doesn't go away just because you've moved on. Because of what she's going to go through right now, I know that you will be there for her. She needs you and you can't turn your back on her again just because of me."

He was about to reply when Dr. Mears called him. "Percy, come on," he said. "We're going to do the transplant now. Noah needs you."

Percy looked uncertain. He glanced at Annabeth and I knew instantly what he was thinking. "I'll keep an eye for her," I said. "Go now."

He looked gratefully at me. "Thanks, Rey," he said, standing up and following Dr. Mears.

When he was gone, I looked back at Annabeth who was starting to stir. Her eyes were unfocused when she opened them but immediately became alert when they focused on me. "Reyna," she said. She didn't sound hostile or anything, just guarded and a bit surprised.

"Hey," I greeted back. She glanced around. "Percy's with the doctor now. They're doing the transplant," I informed her.

Annabeth tried to stand up but quickly fell back on the couch, moaning in pain. "I need to be there," she said, trying to stand again but I stopped her. "What? Noah needs me in there. Help me."

I shook my head. "You're too weak," I said.

"I don't care."

"Percy does," I said. "And Noah will. If he sees you like this, how do you think he's going to take it? He's going to wonder what happened and we can't afford to have him stressed." Annabeth's eyes were fierce, telling me to back away but I held my ground. "Look, right now staying here is what's best for everyone. Percy's barely keeping it together – "

"That's why I want to be there," she insisted, "to provide support."

"Do you really think that's going to help?" I challenged her. "You're the other person who knows Percy as well as I do, do you think being there is going to be good for the two of you? We both know that staying here right now is the right thing to do." By the way her eyes looked, I knew what she was thinking. "I'm not doing to this to keep you away from him. I won't do that. You and Percy go way back, farther than us and no matter what I do I won't be able to severe the kind of connection you two have and I promise I won't try. I'm not going to think of myself and just see this situation bigger than myself because in reality, it is. It's not about me and Percy, or you and him, it's all about Noah."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment. She took her time before speaking. "You're willing to put up with all of this for him?"

I smirked. "Put up with what? See the two of you close?"

She backpedaled. "I wasn't doing that to win him back. Percy had already given me the chance when we were together and I wasted that chance. I wasn't leaning against him to cause trouble between the two of you."

"I didn't say you were. Look, to answer your question: yes. I'm willing to put up with everything for him. What can I do, I'm crazy about the guy. But it's more than us. It's also about Noah. I don't know but you might not like what I'm about to say but he's my son now. I mean I do understand that you're his biological mother but I can be his Mom, and I will be."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm just happy to know that someone like you came into their lives." She looked at me and gave me a sad yet genuine smile. "Thank you, Reyna. For keeping them happy when I didn't. Thank you for keeping Percy in one piece when I couldn't." She slowly settled back on the couch. She was shivering so I stood up and asked a nurse for an extra blanket. I wrapped Annabeth around it when it was given to me. "Now I can see why Percy's nuts about you. You're the exact opposite of me. You stayed when I ran, you smiled when I cried and you . . . you set yourself aside for them. I couldn't do that."

"You _are_ doing it, Annabeth," I said. "Don't be too harsh on yourself. You may have made mistakes before but what matters is that you're here right now." I moved closer to her, and in a much quiet voice, said, "And while we're alone, I'm going to make a request. May I?" Annabeth looked uncertain at first but she eventually nodded. "Don't leave again. Don't walk away from Percy and Noah. Not this time. Stay. For them. They need you."

"You'll let me?"

"It's not my call to make," I said. "It never was. I can see how much Percy needs you. He needs you, Annabeth."

"But he has you," she said.

"This time I'm not enough," I admitted. "I'm sorry. I know how much I'm asking but think of your family. I know that eventually you'll have to tell Noah who you really are and I'm not going to stop you. He needs to know the truth. You're welcome in their lives. Be a part of them while you still can. We don't know what's going to happen after this so we need to do what we can while we still have the chance."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Is Noah's condition that bad?"

I nodded. "Dr. Mears said that children who have this disease usually don't make it past five years old." Annabeth started to cry harder so I did the only thing I could: I hugged her. She sobbed on my chest as I rubbed her back. "It doesn't matter, Annabeth. Noah's going to be okay. He has us fighting for him. We'll fight destiny itself if we have to but we will beat this all together. We will save him."

Annabeth didn't answer. She just kept on crying and I kept on holding her. That moment, I knew that my earlier thoughts were wrong. What I felt didn't matter. What counted was Noah and Percy. It wasn't about Annabethn and I, it was about those two guys were both care deeply about. And maybe I was ignoring what I could really see but set it aside. No matter what happened, I knew I made the right choice. Whether I end up broken and alone, staying there that moment was the best choice I've ever made.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 16: YOU WON'T FEEL A THING]**


End file.
